<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Started With A Kiss by gmoonlight01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195653">It Started With A Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmoonlight01/pseuds/gmoonlight01'>gmoonlight01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Pre-Naruto Shippuden - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hatake Kakashi/OFC - Freeform, HatakeKakashi, Jealous Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi and OC slowburn love, Kakashi/OC - Freeform, POV Hatake Kakashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Smut on later chapters, Strong Female Characters, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Satomi is the OC, smut with plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmoonlight01/pseuds/gmoonlight01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Butterfly, Lord Third relieves you from intel gathering at the eastern boarder and commands you to go back at Konoha the moment the sun rises." Uchiha Satomi received orders from the hokage. After 13 years of not permanently staying at Konoha,  particularly the Uchiha District. </p><p>Kakashi and Team Ro were under Emergency Alert 1 and they find out that the whole Uchiha clan was annihilated by Uchiha Itachi.  The Hokage relieves him from his ANBU services, placed back to being a Jonin leader and the hokage even gave him a night of vacation. Heading out at the east with his disguise, his attention was placed to a certain lady, Satomi.</p><p>It may be a night they cannot forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/ Female Uchiha OC, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satomi was ordered to report back to Konoha, on her last night she met a stranger named Sukea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kakashi and Satomi are both 23 year old</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Satomi's pov </em>
</p><p>"Butterfly, Lord Third relieves you from intel gathering at the eastern boarder and commands you to go back at Konoha the moment the sun rises." It was the last orders I heard from my fellow ANBU. It was strange I've been on this boarder 13 years ago ever since my youngest brother, Sasuke was born.</p><p>Yes, you heard it right. Sasuke is my youngest brother and I'm the first born of Fugaku Uchiha. I wonder what's happening? It seems urgent but the fellow ANBU won't tell me what's happening. Was it about the uchiha clan? it was few days ago when Itachi last wrote a letter, he asked me to take care of Sasuke and told me that Uchihas were under strict observations ever since the attack of Kyūbi. I suspect they are doubting the Uchiha Police Force. Scratch that, they doubt the whole Uchiha. Not that I care so much about the political matters between Uchiha clan and Konohagakure but of course my father was there and my step mother, Mikoto-Sama who took care for me for years before I decided to move out and request an outside intel gathering as an ANBU black ops. Maybe I should just pack up and know what it is about.</p><p>------</p><p>Satomi sighed in defeat not being able to grasp what is happening. Why the sudden relieve of mission? Why go back to Konoha? not that she doesn't want to come back, shes's just doubting her presence as a half baked Uchiha. She decided to pack her things in her apartment so that she can immediately leave at instant when the sun rises.</p><p>Clearing off her mind she found herself at a bar near the Hidden Village of Crystals, her mother's old hometown. She's not as disguised as it seems, her purple hair was down up to her waist, covering her ANBU tattoo with her make ups she wore a black vneck dress that fitted her body figure and some 2-inch closed heels to pair with her dress. It was my last night afterall, said Satomi in her thoughts.</p><p>She sat up in a counter and two seats away she found a strange man, unfamiliar like he's someone new to this area. Patrolling at different villages near the eastern boarders made her familiarize most of the well known bars around the area and she's never seen this man. "Do I know you?" said the man with a pair of gray eyes looking straight at Satomi. Her eyes widened, she's been staring for too long and he even noticed. He has a purple marking at his eyelids and under it that resembles her purple hair, he has a beauty mark that suits him well. <em> Did I just admitted he's handsome? </em> said Satomi in her thoughts. He wore a green trench coat with a nude scarf, his faded yellow backpack and camera were placed on the empty chair that spaces the distance between them. Satomi sat back up "Uhm- No I am sorry, you're not just familiar and I find it surprising that there's a tourist on this small village." she said looking at the bottle of sake she ordered and from her peripherals she saw him nod "I'm a photographer and journalist so I often traveled on many villages" He said. Satomi looked up to him and raised her brows. <em> Really? </em> she said in her thoughts. He has a weird chakra network that resembles like mine, a shinobi. Even without activating her sharingan she felt there's a chakra that resembles her of being a shinobi, assuming he's a ninja who's on a disguise. Well of course it's not as solid as the Hyūga's Kekkei Genkai but it's one of the special abilities Satomi developed through her years of being an solo ANBU at the eastern boarder, she somehow learn to sense chakra that's resembles a shinobi even without activating her sharingan.</p><p>Finally deciding to move closer to him, well just to know informations about him. She moves up to the seat where the faded yellow backpack and camera is located. "I'm Satomi, may I sit here?" she asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! This is my very first fan-fiction. I'm getting into sharingans and I'm loving Naori Uchiha so the OC is mainly inspired by her even the appearance. So probably our MC is going to be strong but actually a cinnamon roll.</p><p>Most of the characters are free form and on the grasp of my imagination. Hope y'all keep on reading Satomi's adventures.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satomi tried to interact with Sukea. She ended up opening alot and things got a bit out of hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not so much of a smut, but there may be sexual graphics (for me)</p><p>PS. Long chapter ahead. This may be one of the most important chaps. We get to know our OC here</p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Kakashi's pov </em>
</p><p>Taken by surprise to the lady who claims to be Satomi asks to sit beside me. It's not usual for me to talk like this. But I know she senses something strange that is why she approached me. Not letting my guard down, I nodded and placed the backpack and camera at the table on the right side. Faced the lady named Satomi on my left side, she has a wide black eyes, vibrant purple hair that reaches up to her waist, pale skin and her vneck dress that fits her body perfectly. <em> Wait, what did I jusy say? </em> "Sukea. Photographer and Journalist." I said in my most bored tone as possible not trying to pick up interest on her, but surely there is something strange about her.</p><p>She sat at the counter chair beside me, ordered a bottle of sake and began drinking. So did I. It's been awhile since I've been placed on solo missions that is a bit far away from Konoha. <em> or so a mission I proclaimed by myself</em> Lord Third said I needed this but it does not really make so much sense. Nevertheless, I completed the mission perfectly two days ago but I had to kill the rogue ninja who tried to assasinate the Feudal Lord. The night I came back at the village we were on an emergency alert 1 and when team Ro reached the Uchiha district, Itachi Uchiha annihilated the whole Uchiha Clan only leaving his youngest brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi is a 13 year old ANBU black ops who used to be a part of my Team Ro before he was promoted as a captain at a very young age. Once hailed as an Uchiha genius, annihilated his clan and I failed as a senior and former captain not seeing what he's planning. Lord Third gave me a break so I decided to go with my disguise, I wanted to patrol this village to atleast report something to the Hokage during my so-called-break but instead, I found one strange woman trying to interact with me.</p><p>"So, Sukea. Why the Hidden Village of Crystal?" she asked. A bit agitated but tried to keep my composure and thinking of the next lie I needed to come up. "Heard this place has good spots of hot springs" I answered reluctantly hoping she stops asking unnecessary questions before I ran out of made-up excuses but my hopes did the opposite. "Only the hot springs? You haven't heard of the different colored crystals around the village?" wrinkled my eyebrows for a bit, is she giving information? or is she just trying to introduce the village she probably knew more than me.</p><p>"I noticed it when I entered the village, seems like this village is rich in crystals." I said and I heard her chuckle. It was not a happy chuckle, more of a sarcastic one which made me look on her. <em> Does she know something? </em> "It's not natural. Those are ruins left by a clan once respected." she said in flat tone. A bitter one I must say. She seems to have an attachment on it. I've been on my thoughts too much to notice that she's on her second bottle of sake already, her cheeks are already pinkish. <em> So that is why she's recklessly giving informations. </em> "What clan was it?" I asked</p><p>She half smiled. "Kesshō Clan." I nodded in response. <em> Kesshō, literally means crystals. I haven't heard of them. Is she making it up? </em> "One of the oldest clans lived in this village. They were the source of crystals, their rare Kekkei Genkai is what made this small village popular." She said but I clearly saw on my peripherals that she held back on saying more. "But they were feared that someday the elders of the clan will change their mind to help the locals and just gain control of the village they called 'home'. Eventually the whole clan was annihilated with the help of other clans who want to gain control of the village. Children were forced to practice their Crystal style so that they would gain more pennies from tourists like you in exchange of torturing the children and adults." she said in the most bitter tone. No, it was sad and lonely. "I thought Crystal users were just a legend, no one from Kon- I mean from our village ever saw a crystal style user." I said. Damn it Konoha almost slipped up. "It was. They were a legend. It's a clan that I respect. They are forced to escape the village. The conversation ended. While she was drinking I saw strange marks and unconsciously I said something sensitive. "You all think that suicide is the answer." She looked at me. She's angry and mad. "I suggest you mind your own business Sukea. You have no idea what you're talking about." Satomi said it was the last words I heard from her.</p><p>Around few minutes of silence just quietly drinking I finally mustered up all my courage, damn I've never did this in my entire life. I do not even know her. "Satomi-san I'm sorry, I never inteded to judge you. I have someone very important to me, he did things for his friends but they ended up blaming him from everything, he did the same thing you've attempted to do." She looked intently to my eyes. It was sad and she's asking for more questions. She smiled at me "I lost someone too." her smiled showed nothing but pain. What is this weird feeling? what am I feeling? <em> empathy? </em> "I'm a bastard child. An illegitimate." she suddenly said. She's recklessly opening up and she's clearly drunk, but my curiosity to know her more was beyond my so-called-missions already. <em> It was already my selfish desire to know her. </em></p><p>"My father was a well known man. She met my mother, eventually fell inlove and I'm the result of that love. My father's family wanted a full bloodline, they never wanted my mother who is an outsider. Away from their village. It was never really a big deal for them and for me. They tried to fight for it but they both understood the situation like an adult but father promised to take care of me. So I lived with father's family for some quite time." She said everything just looking at the beer she ordered. She was sad and happy. Many emotions were reeking at her eyes but mine were just cold and dark. She's a warm person. A complete opposite of mine. "Visiting mother at her village thrice a week. Eventually father had a child a young boy. I lived with them for few years and step mother has always been kind to me, I could never hate her she taught me a lot of things and she really valued her family like how my real mom does. I grew up with the boy, I was so happy I have someone to take care other than mom then they had another child also a young boy. Seeing them from afar was a perfect family. I realized I was nothing but someone who forced herself into a family I don't really belong to." she said.</p><p>"So you left." I added and she just smiled at me but quickly looked away and I noticed tears ate streaming down to her cheeks. "When I came back mother was secretly sick. Someone poisoned her during— never mind." She smiled at me.</p><p><em> "Just like you Sukea-kun, I'm all alone too." </em> that's the last thing I heard from her and she's already at the door leaving.</p><p>Having no idea what I was doing, slowly letting my guard down, I came reaching for her and took her to a dark alley near the streets of the bar. I hugged her. Well, she needed it <em> and I needed it too </em> I heard soft sobs on my chest, and she looked up to me. She was looking at me with a complete confusion and she once again smiled at me. "Thank you, Sukea-kun" and the next thing I knew I felt a soft lips on mine. It was peck. A genuine one, saying thanks. She was about to leave when I pulled her closer to mine and completely lowering my guard I once again pressed my lips to her. It was more intense and her lips is addicting. Slowly I entered my tongue, asking for an invitation and she willingly let it in making our kiss more intense, she's holding my trench coat so tight and I held her waist leaving small kisses on her neck which made her moan. Going back to her lips I kissed her again until we both lose our breaths. "Let's take this somewhere private." she said almost shyly and to my surprise, I smilled at her like how it melted my cold heart. I smiled at someone for the first time ever since those days. Something about her makes me feel so warm and myself. I held her hand and I guided our way to an inn I booked a night ago.</p><p>------<br/>
When kakashi closed the door he held her cheeks and kissed her once again. She responded and she was unbuttoning his trench coat. Kakashi held her thighs lifting her up to his hips while leaned on the closed doors and kissed her neck that he surely knows would leave a mark "Sukea.." he goes back to kissing her, smirked at her making it sure she felt that smirk. Satomi bit his lower lip making him groan with pleasure, to his surprise Satomi pushed herself away from Kakashi leaving from his clutches and her feet finally lands on the wooden floor of the inn.</p><p>"I- I'm Sorry, Sukea. This night is so special that I do not want it to end like a typical one night stand. I felt emotions with our talk and I can't ruin that. It's important for me. I'm sorry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Please leave a kudos and comment :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uchiha Satomi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satomi arrives at Konoha, she met Naruto and finally meets Sasuke for the first time in 13 years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mostly freeform Sasuke and I'm just trying to express of what may Sasuke have felt after what happened to their clan.</p><p> </p><p>Loves,</p><p>g_moonlight</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> third person's pov </em>
</p><p>"I do understand why you relieved me from the long-term missions Sandaime-Sama, but is it really true that Itachi killed the whole clan?!" Satomi almost shouted at the Hokage's office "And leaving only his younger brother, our younger brother alone to hate and despise him his whole life? As much as Itachi loved the village, he never hated the clan to the point it'll turn things like this!" she added. Third hokage and Satomi were alone in the office.</p><p>"That is why I wanted you to take care of Sasuke. He's alone and you're the only standing guardian, by blood and by rights. You're 23 years old and 3 years after Sasuke graduates you can go back to long-term missions as you like." Third Hokage firmly stated and Satomi removed her ANBU mask out of anger "That's not the point Sandaime-sama. I wanted to know what happened. I've had enough of clans killing each other!! or clans being killed!! I know I am greatly indebted to you my Lord for allowing me to become a Chūnin despite not entering the academy, years later you fixed my papers and gave me special exams to be a Jōnin for you to let me in the ANBU black ops under your direct command." she said almost crying. It's true that Third Hokage made arrangements for her. Satomi had been a solo ANBU for almost 7 years, since her sharingan is activated.</p><p>"I know things have been rough when Kesshō clan was separated from each other and your mother was assasinated during her personal mission that she said it would protect you. Your mother personally asked me to take care of you and the only thing you can be under my full supervision is to let you join the ANBU black ops, you are an exceptional kunoichi, Satomi so it's time we help him not cover himself of hatred and darkness." Third hokage said.</p><p>"You wouldn't even tell me the reason to what mother meant when she said it will protect me. I don't even know why mother was poisoned. Yet, I told myself that there is a right time to know. Not yet when I know I'm not yet stable to handle my emotions. I grew up with Itachi Sandaime-sama. I know he has his reasons." and Third hokage just smiled at her. The third hokage, their family and Itachi knew about Satomi being a solo ANBU. No one really knew about her but she made sure to know and familiarize all her seniors and uppers of the organization. She once had pair missions with a man going by the name Tenzo. She goes by her allias <em> 'Butterfly'. </em> The third considered her a genius, Sandaime-sama said that she may be on par with another genuis, Itachi Uchiha which makes the bond between siblings deep. Training with itachi has been so intense.....and fun.</p><p>"I know it's hard because you hardly know Sasuke. But I know you can do it Satomi. Short term missions will still call you but I'm giving you a few days to know him."</p><p>"Yes, Sandaime-Sama" Satomi said and she heard a knock. She bowed once again and disappeared from the area.<br/>
---------------<br/>
<em> Satomi's pov </em></p><p>When I heard a knock I immediately bowed to the Sandaime and left the room.</p><p>I placed my mask at my backpack and wore my cloak with the ANBU uniform under it. I was observing the village from afar when I heard a bit of commotion</p><p>"Hey get out of here!" a man shouted</p><p>"I just want to take a look of it...." A blonde kid said</p><p>"You want this? here take it!" The man said and threw a piece of mask that hit the blonde kid on his head. I saw a blonde kid looking down and the people seems to look at him with a pure anger and depise. Who do they think they are anyway? he's just a kid and he's just looking at it. No one's even helping him! Is this the village that you are trying to protect Itachi?!</p><p>One thing I knew is I was already beside the blonde kid. I stopped him from picking up the mask that stupid old man threw at him. He looked at me with a confused look, I smiled at him and whispered "I'll give you something cooler and real than that." and the blonde kid smiled, widely and my heart melted. <em> I wish I could also make Sasuke smile like this </em> "Come on kid we don't want to interact to a man with a manners less than an animal" I said looking at the man. I can't afford to fight here. I can't let myself get involved on the village Itachi tried to protect and most importantly I can't let them know my abilities. It's what my mom said. Her dying words were <em> 'Satomi, keep your powers hidden until you're powerful enough to defend yourself.' </em> Not that I'm not powerful yet, I know I'm not yet ready to show my capabilities in front of other people, I needed to stay behind the mask, keep hidden and train until I am ready to face the man who killed my mother in my stead.</p><p>"Nee—chan, are you listening?" the blonde kid said. I shook my head and looked at him "I'm sorry kid, what were you saying?" I asked "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to become the Hokage!" He proudly said and I chuckled "Really the Hokage?" I asked and he glared at me, closed his eyes and crossed his arms "What? you're going to laugh at me? or are you going to give me a look like those people?" He said sulking, my eyes widen a bit and I removed the hood of my cloak for him to see my face. "I'm Satomi and I do believe you'll become the Hokage one day!" I said smiling and he looked at me once again "Really Satomi Big sis?! I can't wait to be the Hokage! what are you going to give my by the way?"</p><p>I took out my ANBU mask, my white mask with a big blue and violet butterfly at the lower left side. "Here. It's much more cooler than the ones over there." but Naruto glared at me "It's not Big Sis! It's way too girly it has butterflies in it!!" Naruto complained "It's a special mask Naruto, it's a mask used by great shinobis!" his eyes widened and immediately took the mask from me "Really?! I'm going to use it!"</p><p>I pat his head "Well then Naruto, I look forward to serve you as a Hokage when time comes." and I disappeared from him. It's not that mask is a big deal from me but the time is already evening and I haven't met Sasuke yet.</p><p>--------<br/>
When I reached the apartment, I talked to the care taker introducing myself to get the keys and ask if my brother is home. It's a bit shocking for her to hear another Uchiha and I'm sure the care taker is just hesitating to ask questions that she probably know I wouldn't answer. I really can't blame them if they wouldn't believe in me. On norms, Uchihas were known for their black to ebony  hair and because of my purple hair being an Uchiha is the last option you have.</p><p>I knocked the on the door, on my fourth knock I saw a young child open the door almost on the same age as Naruto. <em> the family resemblance between him and Itachi are close. We all have the same eyes.</em></p><p>"Who are you?" he asked. I smiled at him "I'm your sister. Uchiha Satomi. Can I come in?" he's not even surprised when I told him I'm his sister. He moved a bit to the right giving me a space to enter. I guess this is the apartment that the third hokage provided for me and Sasuke. It has two rooms on the right and on the left I can see the kitchen, going farther from it is a small sala. Not bad for the both of us.</p><p>"The third hokage told me about you. Is it really true you're an Uchiha like me?" He asked meticulously. I smiled at him. "Did you eat already? I can cook for you."</p><p>"Answer my question." I was taken aback with the attitude he's been giving but I tried to keep myself calm. "We can talk at the dining table, do you want tea?" I asked him and he just nodded. I put my bag on the counter near the kitchen, found some teabags and I started boiling the water. It was an awkward silence. He's waiting for me to answer and he looks so tense. When the water is finally boiling I mixed both of the teas and placed one cup infront of Sasuke. We are sitting face to face from each other and neither of us are waiting someone to speak. I sighed. I need him to believe in me. I stand up and opened the backpack at the counter, I took out a frame and placed it on the table</p><p>"I know it's still sensitive to you, but I'm a part of your family too. This is the only proof I can provide. You can choose not to look at it." I said looking in his eyes. It was dark. It was sad, but it has hatred. Third Hokage is right. I need to keep this child away from hatred. It's the least I can do for father and Mikoto-Sama. Glancing at Sasuke, I saw his hands trembling. It was our family picture. Mikoto-Sama is holding the newborn Sasuke. Itachi was on the side of his father and I was at the side of the newborn Sasuke. All of us were smiling, it was emotional and happy. All of our smiles seeing a newborn baby and getting excited on watching him grow. I held both of his hands. <em> He's scared. Afraid. Traumatized. </em> "I left when you were born, but occasionally I come by when I'm on a break from my mission but I never got the chance to meet you." He looked at me "D-did our family had issu-" I stopped him "No. I was born before father and Mikoto-sama was married. It was already settled and there was no conflict between me and Mikoto-sama. She was really kind to me Sasuke, I loved them too." I held his hand tighter when I noticed tears were starting to fall on his chubby cheeks "I lost my other family too, I lost that whole clan too. You're all I have now Sasuke. Let me be a sister to you okay? You can trust me right?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded in response. I stand up from my seat and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You have me, Sasuke Don't you worry."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jōnin Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Kakashi was relieved on his ANBU duties, he is tasked to become a Jōnin Leader of fresh grads from the academy. He is torn between to find the lady she met last night or just let it slide.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The timeline takes place when Kakashi first handled fresh graduates from the academy almost 2-3 years before the formation of Team 7</p><p> </p><p>Loves,</p><p>g_moonlight</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night after the events with Satomi, Kakashi returned to Konoha. During the usual mornings at Konoha he was walking casually He was supposed to meet the first set of Genins today, Kakashi heard the usual enthusiasm of Guy "Oi Kakashi! care for some dumplings?" He ignored the guy. He's in way too much thoughts about what happened last night. He wanted to find the woman, to atleast introduce himself properly. She trusted him even if both of them had the doubts. She opened herself to a stranger and chose not to destroy momentum they both had. He felt warmth with her, It was genuine. it's like when he talked with Satomi they have their little world in it where Kakashi can freely express his emotions. But...<br/>
<em> Me? Jōnin Leader? </em></p><p>It was early in the morning when I heard a somehow familiar voice of a woman but it was way too far to hear and it was silent already when I knocked the door. I guess it was an ANBU that the hokage was scolding.</p><p>The Hokage was aware of the reports with Kakashi during his ANBU years. He decided to relieve his ANBU duties and his former classmates Guy, Kurenai and Asuma pleaded to make Kakashi a Jōnin Leader thinking that Kakashi may have a change of heart with the new and fresh generation of shinobis. An hour late of he meeting grounds, he met the newly graduated kids. One has a smug look on his face and interrupting Kakashi on everything he says.</p><p>"This test has a failure rate of 66%" Kakashi said and things were starting to bring back memories of what happened during their bell test with his former sensei, Namikaze Minato. Thinking that only if Minato-sensei had sense that Kakashi was just using both of them things would not go out of hand. Coming back to his thoughts, <em> I shouldn't blame Minato Sensei </em> Kakashi voiced in his mind.</p><p>The bell test started, those three never teamed up with each other, they were trying to kill each other and pulling each other down. Kakashi was casually dodging the kids thinking <em> 'that wasn't teamwork, if Minato sensei would have noticed that something was missing in our teamwork.' </em> and images of Rin and Obito were going through his mind again and as the kids were trying to get him he continuously attacked the kids <em> No, That wasn't Minato Sensei's fault! I'm just trying to pass the buck and running away from the truth. That's why, I'm going to make sure these guys teamwork are solid' </em> He voiced in his mind again.</p><p>"You're so clumsy, you're a disgrace" said the guy in dark sleeves</p><p>"Huh?! Speak for yourself!" retorted the second guy wearing a backpack and his faded green shirt</p><p>"Damn it... Of all the luck to be lumped together with guys like you!" Said the third guy wearing a purple shirt</p><p>Kakashi was watching the kids from afar when the kid wearing a dark shirt suggested "Say, I just had a great idea."</p><p>"What a coincidence, Me too." the kid wearing a faded green sleeves answered</p><p>"Me too" The kid in purple sleeves said</p><p>"We don't want to give Sensei a hard time"</p><p>"I agree"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"SO I DECIDE WHO DROPS OUT!!!" the three kids said simultaneously holding kunais from each other</p><p>Kakashi grasped in surprise. Immediately, transporting at the middle before they start to kills each other off. <em> You all fail.. You're all going back to the academy </em><br/>
And the look in his eyes were back to being cold once again.</p><p>After Kakashi failed all three, He came back in his apartment. He was drained, tired and felt so much hatred. The past was still haunting him especially when he pictured himself like those kids years ago. He laid himself at the bed, his right arm resting at his forehead and slowly closing his eyes</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If only I was able to extend my friendship and teamwork with them... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Satomi and Kurenai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Third Hokage asks Kurenai to help with Satomi around the village. Satomi requests something to Kurenai.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satomi practically stayed in the house with Sasuke the first few days, Their apartment was a bit far from the main village, they are at the southern part of the village. It was peaceful and somehow the scenery of the balcony in the master's bedroom is nice. They had few groceries and at the very least Sasuke and Satomi are having a fine conversation, Sasuke usually goes home at evening. Although she asks him if he wanted her to fetch him up but he declined saying it was alright. Satomi discovered that Sasuke hates sweets, she chuckled when she remembered that night when Satomi baked a pastry and he declined eating it, Satomi had to force him to eat, threatening Sasuke on any aspect as possible and that very moment became a night filled with laughter. It was like they were a family even if it's just two of them. The echoes of their laughter that night made her happy that somehow she can make him smile, Satomi figured out that his favorite is Onigiri and tomatoes so she decided to make them tonight.</p>
<p>While Sasuke just left their apartment to go to the academy she dressed up in her casual attire, she wore a white sundress but she also wore a cloak covering the entire sun dress. <em> guess it was a habit </em> Satomi chuckled. The Third Hokage asked a woman named Yūhi Kurenai to help her at the markets at the village if she wanted to buy and have help with anything. She researched at this woman named Kurenai, it seems like she was also a Jōnin-level who specializes in Genjutsu. She has a dark brown hair, crimson-colored eyes and light-colored skin. Satomi sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror, got her purse, apartment keys and decided to leave the apartment as well to meet with Kurenai.</p>
<p>On the southern part market of the village Satomi saw a woman waving at her, The same dark brown hair, light colored skin and crimson-colored eyes with a purple eye make up and wearing a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. She ran to her, just a small way on not being rude "Sorry I'm a bit late." Satomi said and Kurenai responded with a warm smile "Don't worry I just got here too."</p>
<p>Satomi extended her arm and smiled back to her "I'm Uchiha Satomi, I'm sure you already heard me from Sandaime-sama since he personally asked you to help me around the village just for the sake of familiarization, I hope you don't mind and I'm surely indebted to you." Kurenai also extended her arm to shake hands with Satomi "I don't have much to do anyways, thanks to the Third Hokage the village wasn't in war, crisis or state of emergency. I can't believe Fugaku-sama has a first born daughter. You have a pretty hair" Kurenai answered and Satomi just chuckled and said thanks. </p>
<p>They are both walking at the southern market of the Konoha Village and people were busy hanging around just like a usual day, Satomi had a fun time interacting with Kurenai since they are both ladies of same age they mostly understood each other. Satomi was holding her bags of groceries and Kurenai offered help in carrying the bags. "I can manage Kurenai-san, you've helped me a lot already!" Kurenai just nodded and chuckled. "Don't be too formal to me, you're my friend already. Anyways, How's your brother Sasuke?" she opened a conversation while walking on the way to Satomi's apartment "Well...The first night was hard, Sasuke hardly believe I was his sister but I tried to gather my courage to tell and show him the family picture when he was born." she answered and Kurenai stopped and looked at her "You mean you lived here? How come I never knew you or neither entered the academy when you're an ANBU?" Kurenai asked and Satomi just smiled at her "I never really left the Uchiha district. It's like I've studied there until I become a Chūnin on Hokage sama's special terms then I asked for long term C-ranked missions due to personal reasons until I become an ANBU when I was 17. Aside from my family, you're practically the first person from Konoha I've ever interacted with." Satomi said with a smiled and they stopped at the gate of her apartment.</p>
<p>"Say Satomi, would you like to meet my former classmates? They're also Jōnins and I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you! We can put down your groceries at your place and we'll go together!" Kurenai suggested but Satomi immediately shook off her head showing body languages that she declines. "I think I'll pass. I'm making Onigiri for Sasuke tonight because I needed to prepare for a mission. Maybe next time Kurenai." Satomi said shyly and Kurenai answered with a smile indicating that it is alright. Both ladies decided to bid their goodbyes and when Kurenai was about to walk farther away Satomi called her "Kurenai, can you do me a favor?" </p>
<p>"Sure Satomi, is everything alright?" Kurenai asked sensing the uneasiness of the other woman</p>
<p>"Well, The information about me in the village as Sasuke's sister are not that known, I asked Sandaime-sama not to disclose me for awhile to any Shinobis from the village since I'm still technically on ANBU. Can you...ugh.. well... If they ever...already..... know... about me.." Kurenai stopped her and chuckled</p>
<p>"I get it, not to disclose your name and information to my friends for awhile. I understand Satomi. Consider this meeting a secret between us. I hope we meet again!" Kurenai smiled and winked at her before completely going farther away. Satomi smiled, decided to go upstairs and start making Onigiri for Sasuke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Most of the first few chapters are partly introduction to my OC and to strengthen the relationship between OC and Sasuke. Thank you for reaching until this chapter! Please continue to support. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Life on ANBU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satomi is on her four month mission. She finally decides on what she's going to do in her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past two and half years when Satomi lived as an ANBU and as an official guardian of Sasuke, she still go on missions but the longest she could have is one to three months. The Hokage would give her a week of break and will immediately send her off to another mission. During those week she'd only spend time with Sasuke at their apartment. He seems to understand that it is a shinobi norms and recently, ANBU black ops are on great demand mostly on infiltrations and intel gathering. Her identity as a shadow ANBU of the third hokage still remains. She rarely speak with anyone at the village and even with Kurenai in fact, it was their first and last meeting. She only go to the market where there are least people in it. It's not much of a big deal, she doesn't want to meddle in with the affairs of other shinobi and whenever she's at the village she just want to stay at home <strong><em> Besides, I'm an ANBU my identity should be practically hidden. </em></strong> She said in her thoughts.</p><p>Satomi thinks that there may be conflicts between the feudal lords and the great lands but she made sure that her relationship with Sasuke was somehow developed despite the short amount of time. They are not like the typical sibling relationship, although Satomi understands that because of the trauma with Itachi, he has to put barriers. She sometimes train Sasuke to be resistant in genjutsu when Satomi has her free time, the kid is a prodigy, a natural genius. Most of the time, she's surprised how talkative Sasuke can be. He's never the guy other people can communicate with, he's a snob and would typically ignore them but whenever they are at the dining table they talk like casual beings, he'd complain that Naruto's a loser and pain in the eyes. Although she hopes they get along because Naruto seems to be a nice kid. There are also times when Satomi gets mad at Sasuke for dropping his honorifics. She would always threaten him to throw him outside the window or sometimes she'd purposely put fermented soybeans on his onigiri, she knows Sasuke hates fermented soybeans and he'd do anything to avoid it. <em> It's not that it matters what he calls her but he may get used to it and he might even casually call his masters with their first names without any formalities at all! </em></p><p>Satomi chuckled, she's glad and at least satisfied for the way they are right now. Since Satomi is a solo ANBU she's mostly on intel gathering which makes it more time consuming and when the third hokage places her on missions that takes much longer time than needed she writes to Sasuke, she uses the genjutsu she mastered as her own to send letters through her genjutsu butterflies however on times when her chakra is already drained she uses her summoning tiger, Serafina. Satomi does not really want to let Sasuke reply. It is for his safety and of course not to disclose her position.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
Hawk,</p>
  <p>I hope you are doing well and I hope you're not being a smug at the academy again. It's your last year and I hope for you to be good. I'll be back after a week and I promise to make some good feast when the third granted me a week vacation. Talk to your friends and practice your assessments 'kay? if not, I'm going to force you to eat cakes or you'll stand outside the door for hours. Take care always, I got your back. You know what to do if something happens, love you.</p>
  <p>Sincerely,<br/>
Butterfly<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>Satomi uses codenames for him as hawk. It was just a safety precaution since she still needs to be in stealth. Unknown identities would mean those people won't be able to figure out her weakness. She and Sasuke created a special communication using her genjutsu if ever something happens back at the village. Satomi chuckled at her letter, It was funny and a bit of sarcastic. Well for her it was fun and she likes to tease Sasuke on how girls drool over him and he would always get annoyed for the non-stop teasing she's doing, Sasuke would always go back to his room and slam the door then she would always make Onigiri and tomatoes to make ammends with Sasuke and it would be back to normal again.<p>She then remembered her life before she met Sasuke, she remembers a certain man. It's been almost two and half years already. <em> I wonder how's that guy. </em> she said in her thoughts, Satomi never researched for him. She knows. She entirely knows that the man she socialized with is just a disguise. She knows he's a fellow shinobi, a warrior or even an enemy. Satomi really treasured that night. On normal circumstances she'd only treat it as a casual one night stand but with that man it was different, when her mother died she never opened it to anyone. Of course she does not have friends aside from her brother Itachi and his bestfriend, Shisui. She never socialized with a stranger not unless it was nothing but flirting. Something in that man made her talk, it was calm being near him and it felt safe. She was so secured. </p><p>Satomi came back to her senses when she heard two shinobi from other lands. It was from the Sand she guess. Satomi never failed an intel gathering however this one took her four months to solidify the information. It has been rumored lately that great lands like Sand are trying to expand their territories and Konoha may be one of the villages that may suffer casualties or worse war between great lands. ANBU is dark, it is not for a normal shinobi. You need to prepare yourself. You either kill it or die first. ANBU black ops are like shadows, they'd be the ones to kill and do the job. They needed to be strong not just physically but as well as mentally and emotionally. </p><p>She came back to her senses when she heard two shinobi from afar "who's there?!"</p><p>Satomi smiled <em>damn it I got caught</em> She tried to remain silent as possible but both shinobis are already going towards her.<br/>
One tried to throw shuriken and she immediately wielded her hand signs.</p><p>"Katon (Fire release): Twin dragon flames no jutsu" Satomi fought back but the shinobi was her natural opponent "Suiton (Water release): Raging waves" Satomi's eyes widened and immediately move on the other side of the tree. Both of the shinobis are suiton users, her natural opposite.</p><p>"Suiton (Water release): Heavy prison no jutsu!" The shinobis shouted simultaneously</p><p><em> Damn it! I'm getting cornered </em> said Satomi. She immediately wielded hand signs and smirked, widely. <em> You lost. Water is weaker than earth.</em></p><p>"Shoton (Crystal release): Crystal Prison no jutsu" Satomi said and pink crystals are starting to build around the other shinobi's body. "W-what? C-crystal users—" Satomi smirked at her and stole the scroll he was holding, she slowly raised her right hand and transparent crystals were forming in her hand molding a kunai. "I-impossible! T-they were dead!" The shinobi who's still loose from Satomi's grip said.</p><p>In a glance Satomi threw her crystal kunai to the man already covered in pink crystal. The other shinobi's eyes widened when his partner turned into pink particles, Satomi smirked "Too bad. You won't be able to live and tell the tale...."</p><p>Satomi disappeared and in a second he was already at the back of the other shinobi pointing a crystal kunai at his neck.</p><p>"Don't move and tell me everything you know." she asked</p><p>"It's you, you're that Konoha ANBU with butterflies on the mask. O-our captain said to avoid encounters with you. N-none came b-back alive. E-even their bodies are not retrieved and y-your identity is still unknown"</p><p>"You might be the one to be able to tell my identity, spill what you know." She said</p><p>"Not a word." The shinobi answered</p><p>"Well then, I'm not a patient woman sir." Satomi answered back</p><p>The man saw from his peripherals and it made his eyes widen even more "N-no w-way! T-the Sharingan." She smiled at her. The sharingan was constantly moving in circular motion doing its own thing and in an instance the remaining shinobi's whole body is being covered in white flowers. Once completed, the flowers turned into bright neon red flowers and his body slowly disappeared.</p><p>
  <em> Hanakotoba: Deadly Flowers. </em>
</p><p>Satomi deactivated her sharingan and wrote the very last reliable information she'll send to the Third Hokage. <em> Finally, I can go home. </em> She thought. It has been bugging her lately and she's finally decided on her life. Few weeks later it'll be Sasuke's graduation ceremony already and she wants to be there. Not as an ANBU, but as his sister known by his classmates.</p><p> </p><p>Satomi smiled. <em> Home. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hanakotoba means Language of flowers. Thank you for supporting my story! Please leave a kudos and comment. </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Uchiha Genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uchiha Sasuke graduated as top of the class and the rumors of Uchiha Satomi have been going on lately at the village</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jōnins in their batch have gathered at their favorite dango shop in the main village. Kurenai, Asuma, Guy and Anko were the usuals who gathered there. They casually talk about their missions and some of the affairs in the village.</p><p>"How's your team 3 Guy?" Asuma asked. The Third Hokage have finally decided to make Kurenai and Asuma as Jōnin Leaders. Although Kurenai already has an idea that the Hyuuga kid will be on her team. They are excited since tomorrow they're going to meet the new graduates.</p><p>"My students are the springtime of youth! reliable and incredibly strong!" Guy said almost shouting while munching three dangos. Asuma, Kurenai and Anko grasped. <em> Well it's Guy, he always has that attitude that would and would not surprise you. </em></p><p>"I heard the Uchiha boy graduated as top student of the class." Anko said</p><p>"No doubt about that. His brother was also a genius who accelerated from academy student to an ANBU black ops." Kurenai said</p><p>"Seems like The Third Hokage will push through on giving Kakashi a new team. The Uchiha boy, Uzumaki Naruto and that Haruno girl." Asuma answered. Few minutes ago the hokage passed through the dango shop and showed his little secret on what he plans on the teams, particularly Kakashi's team. But he immediately left saying that he's meeting Kakashi for the news that he's going to handle another set of shinobi.</p><p>"Well I hope Kakashi finally takes some new shinobis to train." Kurenai said.</p><p>"My eternal rival will never back down to such challenges on our shinobi lives!" Guy said optimistically</p><p>"But have you heard? I think it was rumored that the Uchiha boy has a standing guardian? I heard the lady attended the graduation ceremony. Some say it's his sister" Asuma said. Kurenai grasped a little and it seems like Satomi's identity is not that known yet. Kurenai wondered how she was. It's been almost three years since they met and Kurenai never spoke a word about her. She respects her decisions even if she wanted her to meet her fellow jōnins. "I've never seen her in the village, you think it's true?" Anko asked and Guy just shrugged his shoulders "hmmmnd"</p><p>The four of them decided to let it pass through. Anko and Guy ordered another set of dangos while Asuma and Kurenai decided to order tea. Mornings at the dango shop were normal for them. It's like a daily routine when everyone's not on mission, just like a daily update from their friends and the usual catch up of former team members.<br/>
-------------</p><p>The Third Hokage and Kakashi were unofficially visiting the kids house. They first visited the messy apartment of Naruto and the Haruno household but what caught Kakashi's attention is Uchiha Sasuke's apartment. They were standing at the small sala of the apartment, there was an Uchiha crest placed on top of the tv. There are two rooms, a small kitchen and counter. It was tidy but there are boxes on the sala that are filled with things. Is the Uchiha kid moving apartment? He seems to be packing. Kakashi said in his thoughts.</p><p>"I'm sure you heard the rumors that Sasuke has a sister. They're going to move at the main village since Sasuke already graduated." Third Hokage said</p><p>"Ahh yes Sandaime-sama, the woman who attended Sasuke's graduation ceremony but it really didn't bothered me. I hardly even know Uchiha Sasuke. They may be an interesting group but it doesn't mean it'll be an automatic pass already." Kakashi said looking at the floor of the apartment</p><p>"But it's worth giving a shot Kakashi" The third hokage answered back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The third hokage and Kakashi finally separated ways, Kakashi stopped by at the memorial hall and he stood there. Spending his time on talking to his friends and former team members, Obito and Rin.</p><p>"Obito, Rin. I'm placed as jōnin leader again and the third hokage put Minato sensei's child under my supervision. What should I do?" He casually whispers. He stands there with both of his hands in his pocket while looking down at the big marble on the floor. It's normal for him to go at the memorial hall and Konoha cemetery to give flowers for Obito, Rin, his father and his sensei. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you for some quite time." Kakashi said "The village are in tight state right now, Sandaime-sama gave an intel that there are lands expanding territories, though the ANBU he placed on intel gathering was quite outstanding on the specific details."  Kakashi sighed "But then again he recently placed me to be a jōnin leader again. Sandaime-sama surely knows how to torture me with those students."</p><p>He stood there for almost an hour when he realized he forgot to get the documents of the students he's going to handle tomorrow. Kakashi sighed. <em> Guess I have to go to the hokage's tower to get the files.</em> Kakashi said in his thoughts. He decided to bid goodbyes to his friends and made his way to the hokage tower.</p><p>While he was walking along the hallways he heard the familiar voice again, it was more clear compared last time. He knocked on the door and the hokage granted him permission to enter. Kakashi's visible right eye lands to a woman wearing an ANBU uniform. He clearly can't see her face because of the mask that is resting on the left side of her face. She has a purple hair. It reminded him of someone. <em>Could this be Yugao? No, she does not have butterflies on her mask.</em> Kakashi was standing near the door while the hokage was still talking to the ANBU</p><p>"Are you really sure you're placing down your mask as an ANBU? It's been almost nine years since you've been on the organization." The third hokage asks. <em>Nine years? I've been on ANBU for more than a decade and I never met this woman, not even once. Could she be from the foundation?</em> His thoughts came back to reality when the lady nodded in response. Kakashi's visible eye widened when she heard her speak. "I'm sure of it Sandaime-sama. I think it's time I serve the village as jōnin. I do believe this is already the time just like how my mother wanted."</p><p><em>No doubt. It's her. That's her voice.</em> Kakashi stood there dumbfounded and still unable to see her face. <em>Impossible. Then all along...</em> Kakashi completely forgot the purpose of going at the hokage's tower because of the lady standing infront of the hokage's desk. The hokage smiled "Very well then. I now relieve you from your ANBU duties. Your mother would be very proud for growing up such a fine kunoichi." The hokage's attention were shifted to Kakashi. </p><p>"Ahh Kakashi what brought you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I needed the files of the new team." He said still looking at the lady</p><p> </p><p>"Here. I see the kids have taken interest in you." The hokage said placing the folder on the table and as he walks closer to the hokage's desk he saw the face of the lady.</p><p> </p><p>The woman that's been on his mind for almost three years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Satomi. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, Kakashi and Satomi meets. Hope y'all like it and don't forget to leave kudos and comment.</p><p> </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi and Satomi walks around the main streets of Konoha.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long chapter ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Kakashi’s pov </em>
</p><p>Impossible. She's a Konoha ANBU black ops. She's just in the village and for nine years! I don't understand a thing, she was at the eastern borders at the Hidden village of Crystals.  "I'm sure you haven't met her, Kakashi. She's Itachi and Sasuke's older sister, Uchiha Satomi. She'll be serving as jōnin now. I hope both of you will get along for future endeavors." What? Older sister? Impossible. Then IT WAS TRUE? The stories she's been telling makes sense now. Leaving the village, the relationship with Uchihas and her two other siblings. It was the Uchiha family all along. Rumors of the Uchiha boy having a standing guardian at his graduation ceremony is true. It was her. It was really her all along.</p><p> </p><p>"Satomi, He's Hatake Kakashi, I'm sure you've already  heard about him. He's also a former ANBU." Satomi shifted into my direction and slightly bowed at me. <em> This is so weird, I can't believe it.</em> "I've heard about you Kakashi-senpai, former captain of Team Ro. I look forward to working with you." she said and smiled at me. I don't even know what to say. I was so dumbfounded. </p><p>"I'm not familiar with you, from which team are you?" I asked out of pure curiosity. If she's been on ANBU for nine years I should have known. Satomi shyly puts her hand at her nape. </p><p>"She's a solo ANBU under my special terms ever since she was 17 Kakashi no need to be so suspicious about her." Sandaime-sama answered in her steed. </p><p>"I see."</p><p>"But I onced teamed up with your former team member, if I'm right his name or alias was Tenzo. He told me he was a part of Team Ro under your command, Kakashi-senpai." Tenzo, my former team member. Wood style user and one of my trusted comrades. I just nodded in response. Still in complete shock but trying to keep my composure. "I heard you came to Sasuke's graduation Satomi. It seems like it's already fine with you being out in the public." Sandaime-sama said. <em>So she purposely kept herself hidden.</em></p><p>She just smiled at the hokage, a warm smile. "I've decided to retire from ANBU and start serving as a jōnin of the village, going away for months might be a bit bothersome to my brother and besides, Sasuke and I might make a good team in the future." she chuckled. "I'm glad your relationship with Sasuke is getting better. Tomorrow he'll be forming his new team right, Kakashi?"</p><p>"Ahh yes Sandaime-sama." He never disclosed that Sasuke will be under my supervision. As I sighed under my mask I heard Satomi speak again "I should be going now Sandaime-sama, I might be disturbing you from your meeting. I'm sorry for coming unofficially a while ago." The third hokage nodded at her while inhaling from his tobacco pipe. Satomi bowed to the Hokage and shifted her direction to me "See you around Kakashi-senpai." she started walking towards the door. My mind is still confused. I can't believe it. </p><p>"So Kakashi, do you still have concerns?" Sandaime-sama asked. I came back to my senses, I'll need to think about this later. "I'll be going now Sandaime-sama. Thank you for your time." I said and when I reached the door I heard the hokage chuckled. "You seem to be interested in Satomi. She's a strong kunoichi. Both of you will get along. In fact, she may be a good par for your prowess Kakashi.” The hokage said while exhaling smoke from his pipe. I just nodded in response. When I left the Hokage's tower I saw her walking along the main streets of Konoha. </p><p>I was now unconsciously following her from the roof. She was looking around the markets and I saw her smiling at kids running around the streets. She's just walking around and I think she's lost. I kept following her leisurely until we reached a deadend in the alley. "You can come out now, Kakashi-senpai." Well, I was recklessly following her and no doubt she can easily sense it. I jumped from the roof  facing her. "Did Sandaime-sama sent you to follow me?" I shook my head off. </p><p>"Why are you following me?" she's looking straight into my eyes, annoyed and mad. </p><p>"Just curious." I answered in monotone. She raised her right brows looking at me with confusion and doubt but decided to let it go and sighed. </p><p>"What do you want from me Kakashi-senpai?" She looked entirely different from that night. She's wearing the classic uniform of the organization, her ANBU tattoo is now visible and her hair was in an updo bun clipped with two black senbons, the classic white ANBU mask are filled with butterflies on the lower left side. The mask still rests on the left side of her face and her black eyes are somehow similar to Itachi's and Sasuke's "Kakashi-senpai?" she called my attention <em>damn it.</em></p><p>"Nothing, I was just really curious Uchiha-san" her lips formed an 'o' slowly believing to what I've said. "If you're curious about something you could have asked me right away, Kakashi-senpai." She said and I just nodded to her. She's kind of intimidating wearing the typical ANBU uniform. I also noticed that her ninja bag at the back are small compared to the normal ones.</p><p>"Would you like to come with me? I'm still unfamiliar with the village and I was going to get a few things at the tailor shop and I really forgot where that tailor shop is." she asked while her right hand was at the back of her neck. I just stood there, looking at her. <em>Is this really happening?</em> "Well of course if you do have other errands it's okay-"</p><p>"Where's this tailor shop again?" </p><p>"I came there over five months ago with Sasuke. It was a green colored shop in the main village." </p><p>"It's near the dango shop around the next street. I can lead you the way." she nodded in response and started walking on the main streets again. It was dead silent between us but it is somehow calming. She's looking around the shops trying to familiarize herself with everything. "How does it feel to be a jonin leader, Kakashi-senpai?" she suddenly opened a conversation. "I'm sorry for hearing the information awhile ago. I came unannounced to Sandaime-sama when I decided to retire from my ANBU duties." </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't really handled one. It's been only three years since I've become a jonin leader. I only came there to get the files." I said to her while showing the folder that I'm holding. </p><p>"Must have been tough to teach students,  Kakashi-senpai." she said while looking at the markets with a big smile on her face. "You can stop calling me senpai. We're no longer in ANBU."</p><p>"Well you can stop calling me Uchiha-san. It sounds old." she complained and I chuckled under my mask</p><p>"I only called you Uchiha-san once." </p><p>"It's twice now though." she said while pointing her finger towards me. "Just call me Satomi, I'm fine with that." </p><p>"Well then Satomi, it was nice meeting you." I said trying not to sound awkward as possible. </p><p>"To you as well, Kakashi." She said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>We continued walking along the streets, I figured out that her attitude was more optimistic compared to Itachi. His younger brother was an observant guy and Satomi is someone you can easily approach but you can sense from her aura that she's incredibly sharp. <em>I wonder what's her reaction when Itachi annihilated their clan?</em> </p><p>When stopped at the main door of the shop. I heard familiar voices from the dango shop. It must be Guy and his friends. I heard her whispering 'finally' and we immediately entered the shop.</p><p>"Do you have an important meeting or event?" I casually asked and she just shook her head off. She took off the mask that is resting at the left side of her face and placed it on the side of her belt. She's looking on the clothes hanging from the side of the shop and it seems like she's finding the person in charge. </p><p>"No. I came here to ask Ichiri-san to tailor my attire. My friend Kurenai recommended this shop. I'm really sorry for interrupting with your personal errands to come here with me but I can manage already. Thank you Kakashi-senpa...Err Kakashi."</p><p>"No, I've got nothing else to do anyways. How did you know Yūhi Kurenai?" </p><p>She looked back at me and smiled "I met her three years ago after the incident happened. Sandaime-sama asked her to help me around the village. Well I needed to live as an Uchiha so I came here 5 months ago to ask Ichiri-san to tailor my clothes." I nodded in response and we heard an old woman calling her name. </p><p>"Ahh. Satomi-san you're back! I've been waiting for you to get your clothes!" The old woman came to us with a very optimistic approach and Satomi bowed to her "Gomen Ichiri-san, missions took a longer time than expected." The old woman nodded in response complimenting Satomi for serving the village and the woman suddenly shifted her direction facing me.</p><p>"What a fine and young partner you have Satomi! Hatake-san is a respectable shinobi at the village! What a lovely couple!!" The old woman squeeled and both of our eyes widened. </p><p>"A-ah Ichiri-san actually he just came here to come with me. I might have even bothered him." Satomi exaplained and I just chuckled awkwardly</p><p>"Nonsense! you look good together. Now come on you've got to wear one of the clothes already. I washed all the clothes for you. It's the least I could do for such young shinobis who protect and serve the village." The old woman said while leading the way to the counter of the shop. She opened a large cabinet at the back of the counter and started pulling two bags and three pairs of over the knee length boots I guess. <em>That's some clothes you have, Satomi.</em></p><p>I felt a small nudge on my arms and noticed it was Satomi who's now grinning at me "You're probably thinking that's some clothes I have, Kakashi. Your right eye says it all." </p><p>"Maaa, That's alot." </p><p>"It's not just my shinobi clothes but also my casuals. I’m a Konoha citizen too." </p><p> "Come here Satomi, try one of the outfits. Hatake-san would surely want to see you wearing those!"  The old lady started pushing Satomi at one of the dressing rooms, she had no choice. The old lady is quite persuasive and Satomi can't just say no to the lady who gave away the two bags and advised her to try one outfit. </p><p>Few minutes have passed and Satomi is not yet coming out of the small cubicle. Do ladies really take time to dress up? I sighed in response. While waiting for her I decided to open up the folder that I got from the hokage. It was an interesting team I'm going to meet tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Haruno Sakura.</strong> A sharp pink haired and green eyed kunoichi. Her grades were almost perfect and easily passed the graduation exams. Despite the high scores from the academy the kunoichi seems to lack practical experience however, she makes a good balance between the two other boys.</p><p><strong>Uzumaki Naruto.</strong> Minato-sensei's son. <em> What a graduation photo you have, Naruto.</em> He's a spitting image of sensei but his eyes are bluer than sensei's. He's got an optimistic and enthusiastic attitude. The Kyuubi's jinchuriki. Gave the lowest scores in the academy and flunked the graduation exams three times.</p><p><strong>Uchiha Sasuke.</strong> Belonged to one of Konohagakure’s four noble clan. Once hailed the strongest clan because of their rare Kekkei Genkai, The Sharingan. Top rookie for this batch and got all perfect scores in his graduation exams. A natural prodigy. Although Itachi's scores were still topnotch than his but no doubt this guy also possess the same power of his brother or even more. <em>That's what you expect from a ninja genius of such clan. I wonder how her sister fights. Does she have sharingan too? What makes her special to be a solo ANBU for almost nine years?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My attention and the old lady's are now shifted to the door that clicked from the dressing room. It was Satomi. She completely looked different when not wearing her ANBU uniform. She looks incredibly stunning. <em>What did I just say?</em> "What a beauty. You’re lucky you got such beautiful and strong woman, Hatake-san" The old lady said, smiling while looking at Satomi. I never bothered answering her, she wouldn't believe it no matter how much we deny it anyways. "Well Ichiri-san how was it?" Satomi finally spoke with the senbons on her lips while tying her hair back in an updo bun. She's now wearing a tight sleveless black turtleneck paired with a black haori. Her haori stood out because of the white linings on the side and the bright colored butterfly on the edges, behind the haori is the classic Uchiha clan insignia. She wore mid-length black shorts with a band on her waist that supports her ninja bag at the back and the ANBU mask placed on the left side of her waist. She's  wearing an over the knee black closed boots which showed a little skin in her thigh. </p><p>"Kakashi?" my senses came back to reality when she called my attention. She's already paying the old lady and bidding goodbyes while holding the bags the old lady has tailored. "My my looks like your boyfriend is mesmerized, Satomi." She teased and Satomi quickly denied it again with a flustered face. I slightly bowed on the shop owner. When we were about to reach the door I took one of the bags Satomi's holding "We wouldn't want to waste such clothes if you're going to carry big luggages." </p><p>She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "But those are my clothes too, Hatake-san." </p><p>"That's some clothes you really have, Uchiha-san"</p><p>When we came out of the shop I heard familiar voices. They're by the tailor shop's window and Satomi's eyes widened. <em>Well, I'm not surprised. Guy might probably bug me again and challenge me to a rival contest.</em></p><p> </p><p>"IT REALLY IS MY ETERNAL RIVAL! LOVE IS A PART OF OUR YOUTH! I think I shall find myself one too, I cannot lose to Kakashi." He reluctantly said while his hands are on his chin.</p><p>I sighed in disbelief. "Yeah..It really is Hatake Kakashi." The woman with almost the same hair color as Satomi said, Anko.</p><p>"Satomi! How are you? Why are you with Kakashi? Is there something we don't know.....Kakashi?" Kurenai asked while looking at both of us back and forth. Asuma just stands behind Kurenai, smirking. <em>Well his smirks says alot already.</em></p><p>"You know this beauty Kurenai?! Behold the power of youth! I'm Might Guy, Konoha's powerful green beast! Kakashi's one and only rival!" Guy said, facing Satomi with his classic wink, wide smile and a thumbs up from his right hand while his left hand rests on his hips.</p><p>"You don't have to fluster the woman like that, Guy. I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Kakashi's former classmate."</p><p>"Mitarashi Anko!" </p><p> </p><p>Satomi seems overwhelmed  with the people gathered around us so Kurenai went to her back and tapped both of her shoulders saying it'll be alright. Satomi smiled at her and Kurenai did the honors. "Satomi, they're Guy, Anko and Asuma. They are the ones that I've mentioned before but it seems like you know Kakashi already." </p><p>"Everyone, she's Uchiha Satomi. Itachi and Sasuke's older sister. She's from ANBU." Satomi bowed a bit and everyone's jaw dropped in disbelief. "So you're the woman that's been rumored who attended the Uchiha boy's graduation." </p><p>"Uhm yeah.. I guess..Hi, I used to be an ANBU but I now serve as a jōnin. I look forward to working with all of you." </p><p>"Man, Uchihas are really something. We haven't met you around the village, how old are you anyways?" Anko asked</p><p>"26 year old. I never entered the academy due to some reasons" Satomi answered, Kurenai senses that the woman is uncomfortable with the questions so she decided to change the topic.</p><p>"Would you want to join some dango with us, Satomi and Kakashi? Seems to be some long day for the both of you." Kurenai said </p><p>I didn't answer Kurenai and waited for Satomi's response "Err.. I'm really sorry Kurenai.." </p><p>"You've been declining my offer twice already Satomi." Kurenai crossed her arms and said in disbelief, Satomi placed her hand at the back of her neck again. <em> I guess it's her mannerism.</em> "I wanted to... But I really need to go home. Sasuke and I are moving to the main village today. I promise I'll make it up to you once we are able to settle at the new apartment." Satomi explained. Right, Sandaime-sama mentioned that they're moving to the main village. </p><p>She bid her goodbyes with the four and she shifted her direction to me. "I think you should be going too Kakashi. I'm really indebted to you for today." I nodded in response. She got the other bag in my hand and smiled at me once again.</p><p>"Come by some other time, I'll treat you for helping me today. Thank you for today Kakashi. I really need to get going, Sasuke might be waiting. See you around." She said and suddenly disappeared.</p><p>I sighed and took my Icha Icha Paradise. Man, a lot of things have happened today. She doesn't seem to know though. I decided not to go back to my apartment for awhile. Today's a good time to read Icha Icha Paradise at my favorite spot. I needed this distraction from the woman I met today.</p><p>-------- </p><p> </p><p>It was past midnight already when I decided to head back. I sighed. It was such a tiring day. When I reached the gate of the apartment’s building I saw Owashiki-san by the gate. </p><p>“Oh, Kakashi-san you're awfully late. I was about to lock the gates, I thought you weren't coming home again.” I bowed to the old lady. She's been the caretaker of the apartments ever since I started to rent here. “I needed to do lots of things Owashiki-san. You're closing the gates a bit late too. You know I can enter the building either way.” I explained and the old lady chuckled </p><p>“I know that already. There's a fellow shinobi who rented the room across your apartment. It was the Uchihas. Who would have thought that the boy has a stunning sister. She seems unmarried too, Kakashi-san.” What? Satomi and his brother rented the big apartment right across to mine? I sighed and bid goodbyes to Owashiki-san.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Indeed, It was an overwhelming day. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Leave a kudos and comment </p><p> </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Passed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi's already late from meeting with the kids at training ground three and Satomi may be the reason of his tardiness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi found out that Satomi and his brother are living across his apartment. It was initially the apartment that he's going to take but he thought the space is too big for him and he rarely goes home. He woke up from the voice across his apartment, It's probably Satomi and she's calling out for Sasuke asking him if he's sure not eating breakfast. The silver haired jōnin smirked, as he met the kids yesterday he intentionally told the kids not to eat breakfast on their test, they had no idea of the test and even Sasuke wasn't aware that  he's living across their apartment. </p><p>Kakashi decided to get up, the man is an hour late already and he's not even taking a shower yet. He was supposed to meet them at 7:00am. The silver haired jōnin wore his typical navy blue trousers and turtleneck with his mask on and the classic Konoha's green flak jacket. He even decided to cook his breakfast making him late for almost two hours. He didn't care though. Finishing his morning routines, the man decided to head out. </p><p>When he opened the door, a familiar purple haired kunoichi stumbled across him. "Kakashi!" The man glanced at Satomi with a tired eye, he slept at midnight reading Icha Icha Paradise. "Yo." Kakashi responded while raising his right hand. The woman wore loose pants and black turtleneck shirt with the classic Uchiha clan insignia "You're late. Sasuke left early in the morning." she chuckled. It was the silver haired jōnin that his brother was talking about last night. "You knew?" He asked while both of them are casually walking downstairs and the woman just nodded. "Sasuke told me that their sensei was awfully late yesterday, It seems real though. I haven't told him you live across us." she said chuckling. When they reached the gate they were supposed to separate ways when Kakashi decided to ask her "Are you heading to the hokage's tower?"</p><p>She chuckled in response. "There's no way I'm going to the hokage's tower dressed up like this. I'm going to the groceries and I'm going to meet with Kurenai tonight, I promised to make it up to her." </p><p>"I'm heading that way too." Kakashi answered and Satomi was a bit surprised "Really? Sasuke told me that the rendezvous with you is at the training ground 3 and I think it goes the opposite way." Kakashi put his hand at the back of his neck. "I needed to report to the Hokage first." he reasoned out and the woman just nodded and started laughing at the man for how awful he lies and Kakashi was just standing there watching her. "Are you coming tonight? Kurenai told me you all go there during your free time" she asked and Kakashi declined "I seldom go there. I'd rather stay at home." Satomi nodded. "Too bad, you're one of the people I'm comfortable with." Kakashi decided not to answer the phrase, he's been feeling weird whenever he's with that woman and he dangerously liked the way it feels. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the unbelievably resemblance of team minato, Kakashi passed the kids and they are officially genins of squad 7. He was surprised at how Sasuke and Sakura broke the rules for Naruto. <em>I needed to move on and I'm going to make sure their teamwork is solid.</em> Kakashi said to himself. He announced that they're going to start the missions tomorrow as Squad 7 and they all left the training grounds with smiles on their faces.  However it did bother him of Satomi's younger brother, the boy clearly wants revenge. His eyes wanted to kill Itachi on his own. The boy even mentioned it yesterday. <em>Does Satomi know? Is she aware of it?</em> Kakashi sighed, feeling a weird worry to the woman. He decided to treat his newly formed squad 7 some ramen for the night. He wanted to know his subordinates and he somehow regretted treating them, Naruto just finished three bowls! That kid has ramen broth in his blood. Just hearing Ichiraku causes him so much excitement to the extent that he was able to break free from the post that he was tied to at the training grounds. </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei Arigato! See you tomorrow!!!" Naruto bid his goodbyes with so much excitement.</p><p>"Don't be late sensei!" Sakura added and Sasuke just looked at the silver haired jōnin. Satomi isn't wrong, his brother is a complete snob. The three separated ways and the man was walking just behind his other student, Sasuke who's just walking casually with both his hands on the pocket. "Why are you following me?" the kid spoke.</p><p>Kakashi was just reading his Icha Icha along the dim lights of the streets. "I'm not. I'm heading my way home." The boy seemed to care less on the fact that they are neighbors. It was silent again and as they reached the gate of the building a familiar figure of a woman was standing and waving at Sasuke. Satomi smiled at them and Kakashi just raised his hand. </p><p>He glanced at the woman, it seems like she's meeting with Kurenai already. Her straight hair was down to her waist. She wore a thigh-length black bodycon strap dress that really defined the woman's curve, it is also paired with the haori she wore two days ago when they were at the tailor shop. He knew they were going to drink. Asuma asked Kakashi a while ago if he could come. On normal circumstances, he'd naturally say no but seeing the woman infront of him made him want to come. There's no way he's going to let her go with that outfit. Kakashi battled with his mind. </p><p>"How's the test? Did you guys pass? How is your performance? Did you do well? How's Naruto and the other girl?" Satomi asked Sasuke with anticipation while her hands at his shoulders but the kid just smirked at him and she automatically got the message. She smiled widely and slightly kneeled to hug Sasuke excitedly. She was squealing already "I know you could do it!!" </p><p>Kakashi stood by the view. The woman is hugging his brother and the kid is desperately trying to get away from his sister's strong grip. Kakashi smirked. <em>Sasuke is far different when he's with his sister.</em> "Nee-chan I can't breathe..." and Satomi decided to let go, still smiling and as she stands up, she pats her brother's head. "I'm sure you did well." she glanced at Kakashi and mouthed 'thank you'. </p><p><em>Gorgeous</em> Kakashi said in his thoughts. </p><p>"Have you eaten already? I can cook for you before I meet with Kurenai." </p><p>"I already ate with the loser, Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi bought us Ichiraku ramen." Both Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened and almost grasped in surprise when Satomi smacked his younger brother's head, she's already glaring at Sasuke and pulling his right ear. "I told you to mind your manners young man, Do not go around calling people with that ridiculous nickname and never drop your honorifics to someone older than you!" </p><p>Kakashi chuckled at the scene he's witnessing right now. The kid was so flustered and scared of his older sister. He really seems to have a different persona with his sister. Sasuke just nodded to all his sister's non-stop nagging and she told her to go upstairs and go to bed already.</p><p>
  <em>What a ferocious woman.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry about Sasuke. He just gets disrespectful most of the time but he's kind." </p><p>I just nodded in response. "If I were Sasuke I'd follow. You're quite scary when you're mad." Satomi just chuckled. "Are you sure you won't go? We can go together." </p><p>Kakashi  stood there in silence. "You don't have to force yourself from going-"</p><p>"I'm going. But can you give me a few minutes to change?"</p><p>She smiled at the silver haired jōnin. "I'll wait downstairs at the reception area." </p><p> And finally, Kakashi smiled back. "I'll be quick. There's no way I'm letting you go alone with that outfit."  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Please leave kudos and comment.</p><p> </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hokage decided to hand the mission at the Land of Waves to Kakashi's seventh squad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was shocked seeing Kakashi with Satomi. Satomi reasons that they’re neighbours but Kakashi’s team members does not seem satisfied. All they ever did was to tease both of them, truth is Kakashi and Satomi gotten really close after that night. The mysterious man Satomi thought was far more talkative than usual. On some circumstances, Satomi would invite him for some tea late night. He’d always tell how straining it is to handle Sasuke and Naruto, Satomi would normally laugh at him. She’d always joke how stressed he looks since he handled the squad 7 but the man seemed to loosen up the tension.  Kakashi had opened that Sasuke may plan on revenge. Satomi knows that. She can’t take away that will from Sasuke. They both wanted answers and they both want to know why. </p><p>Satomi has been going for A-ranked missions for awhile. However it gave her a hard time adjusting with a three man team. Her first mission with a three-man cell was with elite ninjas. She met Shiranui Genma, he’s a Tokubetsu Jōnin, personal and elite body guard of the Hokage. He has a brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, the standard jōnin outfit and always has his trademark senbon in his mouth. Another is Yamashiro Aoba, also a Tokubetsu Jōnin. The guy has as a somewhat laid-back and jovial personality but most of the time, he tends to panic. </p><p>Satomi worked with both of them for thrice already. Although in her personal preference Genma is a flirt. Even Aoba acknowledged how flirt Genma can be and Satomi would just stood there making fun of his senbon. Satomi is supposed to meet with both of her team members during the mission. Just few days ago they recently came back from guarding a feudal lord and now they have to turn in some reports to the Hokage.<br/>
-----------------------------------<br/>
<em>Satomi’s pov</em></p><p>I woke up early in the morning. I started preparing Sasuke’s favourite Onigiri and tomatoes. I also prepared some miso soup for us. It was just the usual day for me, report to the hokage and stop by at the academy for some personal errands. I wonder if Kakashi has eaten already. That guy is far lazier than I ever imagined. All he ever do is read that ridiculous book out on public! </p><p>My sense came back to reality when I heard the door clicked from Sasuke’s bedroom. He has another D-ranked mission today. “Ohayo, Sasuke. I prepared Onigiri, tomatoes and some miso soup. Do you want some tea?” He just nodded at me at goes directly at the dining table. <em>What a snob</em></p><p>We both started eating. It was quiet at first. Sasuke silently munching his Onigiri “How’s mission lately Sasuke?” </p><p>“Boring. At this rate I’m never going to become strong.  Kakashi would have us horrible missions on farms and rivers. And his tardiness gets worse day by day!” She complained. She started laughing upon hearing complains about Kakashi. “Should we just drag him next door? I could do it for you.” I joked and he just looked at me with disbelief. “Don’t worry, once you become chunin, you’ll be able to do atleast B-ranked missions. So work hard Sasuke.” I reminded him.</p><p>“Mmmmph.” </p><p>When we’re finished eating, I started washing the dishes on the sink and Sasuke started preparing. “Hey Nee-chan.” Sasuke called my attention and I looked back to him while he’s wearing his shoes.</p><p>“What is it Sasuke? Are you going home late tonight?” </p><p>“I don’t know. But nee-chan, do you also have sharingan?” I was taken back from the sudden question. It was exactly the reason why I’m stopping by at the academy. I’m hoping to talk to their former sensei, I think it’s someone named Umino Iruka, I’ve got few things to ask about Sasuke.</p><p>“Nee-chan?” Sasuke called back my attention. “Ahh yes. I have them. But I activated it when I was 17 years old. Call it a late bloomer” </p><p>“I see. Do you have some time nee-chan?”  I stopped watching the dishes and faced him. Could it have been….</p><p>“Sure, Sasuke what do you want?” He started looking at the floor, he’s shy and all.</p><p>“Can you train with me some other time?” He asked and I just smiled at him. Although I know that he wants to get strong because of his hatred to Itachi but nevertheless, he asked me to train him. I did help him once from restraining genjutsu. I smiled at him. “I’ve got no objections but I’m quite ruthless when training actual ninjutsu and taijutsu, Kid.” I provoked him as I was escorting him towards the door. My brother looked back at me and smirked. “Bring it on, Nee-chan” </p><p>I smiled. What a competitive kid. “We’ll sched it alright? Be ready and good luck on your mission.” I said and bid goodbyes to him, I chuckled when he kicked the door of Kakashi, thinking that his sensei is still asleep. I decided to take a shower and start doing my errands. After showering I heard knocks on the door, Is it Sasuke? Did he forgot something? Wearing my bathrobe and my hair still messy from the after shower I opened the door</p><p>“Sasuke, What are-“ my eyes widened when I saw the silver haired jōnin standing infront of my door with the same reaction as mine. <em>Damn it</em> </p><p>“I- uh I’m sorry. I’ll just come back later.” </p><p>“No, Kakashi wait. I’ll get dressed in a few. Can you wait? You can wait at the sala” Damn it. So embarrassing. I was blushing the whole time inside my room. How can I carelessly open the door like that. Stupid for me to think it was Sasuke. I sighed. I wore my typical black turtleneck, mid-length shorts and black haori with the Uchiha insignia on it. I left my hair down for awhile because it’s still wet. Opening the door, I find Kakashi standing at the sala he’s just looking around the areas. </p><p>“Uhm hey, I’m sorry I thought it was just Sasuke.” He just nodded. </p><p>“You’re late again. Sasuke’s been complaining during breakfast how worse you get day by day” I said laughing while trying to change the topic, the man just put his hand at his nape. “Seems like it. He kicked the door awhile ago.” I chuckled and nodded “By the way what brings you here?” </p><p>“I just came to ask if you have some ink left. I forgot to buy one and I needed to turn the reports in before Sandaime-sama issues a new mission for us.”<br/>
“Alright wait up.” I gave him some new inks and escorted him out of the door. I was just about to go out anyways. Genma might be on the Hokage’s pavilion already. </p><p>“Do you have missions today?” the silver haired jonin asked while we’re at the hallways of the building</p><p>“Nah. Genma and I will turn in some overdue reports today.” I noticed that the man glanced in me from above “Just Genma? What about Aoba?” </p><p>“He’s by the north gate on duty. We wouldn’t want to pile up reports so reducing one might be the best way. Now go and do your errands. For once meet your genins on time. I might just drag you out of the door, Kakashi. I do not want my brother having a grumpy face during breakfast.”</p><p>He just chuckled while opening the door of his apartment “What a ferocious purple haired woman.”</p><p>“What a tardy Albino scarecrow” I said and finally decided to meet up with Genma.<br/>
-------------</p><p>Satomi met up with Genma outside the Hokage’s pavilion. It’s a large closed spaced area near the academy. It is where they turn in reports from their previous mission. </p><p>“Satomi, Genma. Are you here to turn in your reports?” </p><p>“Yes. Sandaime-sama” </p><p>As she and Genma are turning in the reports, Satomi noticed a familiar chunin that she’s been wanting to talk with. Umino Iruka. Satomi wanted to know his kid brother’s performance in school. If Sasuke would want her to train him, she needed to know the boy’s strengths and weaknesses. She needs to assess what kind of training she could organize so that they wouldn’t be wasting time on something that he have already learned in the academy. <em>Guess I’ll have to talk to him after the meeting.</em> Satomi said in her thoughts. </p><p>Few minutes of waiting at the side with a woman who just asked for a D-ranked mission, they heard a knock and everyone at the pavilion seemed to know who’s on the door. The third hokage inhaled from his tobacco pipe and Iruka sighed. “They’re here.” Satomi whispered and chuckled. </p><p>Kakashi and his seventh squad barged into the door without even waiting for a permission to go in. Satomi is silently chuckling on the scene she’s witnessing. Naruto holding a brown cat with a red ribbon. Seems like it was the woman’s cat, Tora. It was squad seven’s mission. Retrieve the lost cat.</p><p>“Serves her right, that stupid cat!” Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck</p><p>“No wonder he ran away….” Sakura whispered</p><p>All of their attention were shifted to the hokage when he announced the next mission of Kakashi’s seventh squad is an errand to the neighbouring town to baby sit the chief councilor’s son. Naruto immediately complained and started shouting  “No! No! No! Thank you!!! Give us something else!!”</p><p>Satomi can’t help but laugh silently. She needed to hide behind Genma’s back and hold the back of his flak jacket so that the hokage won’t see her laughing. Genma looked back to the lady and smirked. “Keep your composure, Satomi. I might fall hard with that laugh of yours.” Satomi glared at the man’s statement and pinched his sides. Kakashi heard the whispers that made him glance at the brown haired tokubetsu jonin and the purple haired kunoichi. <em> He even have the audacity to flirt in front of the hokage.</em> Kakashi thought.</p><p>“You fool! You’re still bottom rookie! At start, everyone slowly moves up to ladder by gaining experience from simple missions” Iruka shouted at Naruto</p><p>“But it’s been nothing but blah missions so far!” finally, Kakashi smacked the blonde genin’s head causing the kid to stumble. </p><p>“Knock it off!” Satomi chuckled and Kakashi glanced to her, his eyes widened by the weird surroundings. <em>Is it genjutsu?</em> “Baka. It really is a genjutsu. What a violent man you are Kakashi.” He heard the voice of a familiar woman and the surroundings went back to normal. </p><p><em>You really are a bold woman, Satomi. Making me enter on your genjutsu during meetings.</em> Kakashi smirked while looking at the woman who’s now silently chuckling at Genma’s back. He felt a weird twitching from his stomach but he can’t figure out what is it.</p><p>Satomi and her team members are supposed to be the ones guarding Tazuna, a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves but since Naruto complained how he isn’t the same prankster kid before, the hokage decided to hand the mission to Kakashi’s seventh squad and Satomi ended up having a solo mission at the Land of the Silk. It was their first outside mission as Squad 7.  </p><p>Kakashi, Squad 7, drunk Tazuna, Genma and Satomi were all outside the hokage’s pavilion. Satomi sighed. “I thought I could finally take a day off but I ended up having a solo mission! Making reports alone is tiring.” Genma put his arm on her shoulder, making them inch close and Satomi glanced up to the man flirting with her. “I can help you out though.” Satomi looked at him with disbelief. </p><p>“Satomi nee-chan, are you and that guy a couple?” Satomi’s eyes widened shifting her head to Naruto’s confused face while attempting to get away from Genma’s arm but the man just tightened his grip to her shoulders. “We look good together aren’t we?” </p><p>“No you don’t.” Sasuke answered while his hands on his pocket. Kakashi finally decides to step in, grabbing Genma’s hand and swinging it on the air. “You should get back to your work, Shiranui.” Kakashi said while looking at Satomi. </p><p>“Sheesh, You’re grumpy today, Kakashi.” Genma answered and starting walking ahead. </p><p>Kakashi shifted his direction to the kids and Tazuna waiting for his orders. “Pack your things. In an hour we meet outside the main gate. The mission may take a week depending on how we travel. Only bring things necessary for our mission. Dismissed.” Sakura and Naruto started going opposite directions. Tazuna left while going around for the village. </p><p>------------</p><p>Kakashi, Sasuke and Satomi all walked together. Going back to their respective apartments. Sasuke was at his usual attitude and walking ahead of the two jonins. Kakashi’s just reading his Icha Icha book. </p><p>“You’re still reading that horrid book. Aren’t you getting over it? You’ve been reading it multiple times.” Satomi mentioned while grinning at Kakashi</p><p>“It’s a new book.” And showed the cover to the woman “See. Icha Icha Violence. And for the record, it’s not horrid. What about you? Can’t contain from joking with me so you set up a genjutsu infront of the hokage.” </p><p>Satomi chuckled while pointing at the man “Why are you mad? He did not notice and I think you just can’t accept that I actually caught you off guard.”   </p><p>“Are you and Shiranui a thing? You seem close to each other.” </p><p>Satomi’s face flushed for a bit and her cheeks were soft pink already. “You’re the second person who inquired. He’s flirting with me. He’s probably doing that to other ladies as well. You know that guy, a notorious flirt.”</p><p>“Well apparently that flirt has his attention fixed only to you, Satomi.” </p><p>The woman sighed. “He’s like that because I’ve been on missions with him for some quite time already. He probably has no one to joke with.” </p><p>“And you liked it?” Satomi glared at the silver haired jonin. He’s been acting awfully weird ever since God knows when. Satomi thought.</p><p>“You’re really weird and grumpy today, Kakashi. If you continue to act like that I might think you’re jealous of him.” </p><p>Kakashi chose to ignore her, but the truth is he’s been feeling weird. He’s angry and annoyed for some reason and reading Icha Icha was his only escape. Reading made it worst though. He can’t even focus because he’s been reading the same lines for how many times already. It bothered him. He never knew that the closeness between Shiranui and the kunoichi has been awfully close to the extent that she’d let Genma do sorts of things to her. </p><p>“Kakashi.” The woman called her attention. Her voice are now softer and somehow, serious. The jonins both noticed that Sasuke have gone up to the apartment already. They’re both at the gate of the building. Kakashi just stared at her with worried looks. Her expression changed.</p><p>“What’s the problem? Are you okay?” </p><p>“Take care of my brother. Okay?” His eyes widened for a bit. Satomi is now looking down to her feet. “It’s his first mission outside the village- If things might go out of hand.. I might not even-”</p><p>Kakashi held both of her shoulders which made Satomi look in front of her. It was Kakashi. They’re face to face already. Close enough to hear her breathing. Close enough to smell the mint scent of the silver haired shinobi and close enough to hear her heart beating fast. She looked down, her cheeks are now flaming red and she wished she’d escape from his grip. </p><p>
  <em> For Kami’s sake, they’re in front of the apartment’s gate!</em>
</p><p>“Look at me, Satomi.” And she complied. Although only his right eye is visible, she sees lot of emotion in it. <em>Concern. Care and perhaps Love? No, it was just my crazy illusions of how close he is to my face already. What the hell am I feeling?</em> </p><p>“Do you trust me?” The man asked her and she just nodded. </p><p>“Sasuke is a stong guy and I’ll never let anything happen to him. I promise you that.” He’s looking intently at her eyes and Satomi just smiled at her. Even being a kunoichi experienced with various missions, she’s still scared of what may happen. “Okay. I’ll trust you.” Both of their faces are still an inch closer and involuntarily, her body is slowly advancing forward, making the space between them much more closer. Kakashi just stared at the woman. Not even backing down or moving farther away.  It’s like all of his thoughts are focused to the woman standing in front of her. </p><p>“Oh! Kami! I’m sorry to disturb you! Goodness both of you are by the gates!”</p><p>The jonins are startled by the voice from the gate. It was now open and the old woman is staring at them with a shocked face but she’s smiling??</p><p>“O-owashiki-san! I- we- are just talking and you know about- ughh Kami!! Kakashi say something!!” Satomi stuttered and the silver haired jonin was just chuckling under his mask. Satomi glared at her. </p><p>“Oh no no. I’m sorry.  If I would have known I shouldn’t have opened the gates for awhile.” Owashiki said smiling at them and started walking past the jonins from the gate. As both of them decided to go upstairs, none are talking. Contemplating of what could have happened if the old woman did not opened the gates.  <em>Could we have kissed? Damn it, why did I move closer? Why did he not back down or break the silence?</em> Thoughts of kissing the silver haired jonin shifted to her mind. Her cheeks started turning pink and she decided to shake off the idea of it. </p><p>When they both reached the doors of their apartment. Satomi spoke while both of them are facing backs from each other. She heard Kakashi’s door clicked. </p><p>“Kakashi.” The man looked back to her. Waiting for the next phrase. She decided not to look back and smirked. </p><p>“Come back uninjured alright? I’ll kill you if you don’t.”  She said and finally opened the door of their apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and comment!</p><p> </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An Uchiha's Visual Prowess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satomi receives the news of Sasuke and immediately came as a back up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Few changes from Zabuza vs Kakashi fight scenes.</p><p>I do not own Naruto and it's characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Please…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please let me make it on time….Damn it!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hang in there Sasuke...</em>
</p><p>Satomi kept wishing and whispering all kinds of curses. As soon as her mission ended she was able to retrieve information from the Land of the Silk. Finding out that Kakashi and squad 7 are still at the Land of Waves ensuring Tazuna’s safety, she's about to take a rest when the familiar butterfly genjutsu were flying from her window. Sasuke!!!</p><p>She immediately asked permission to the hokage. Although, regardless of what the hokage says she’ll go no matter what. Thankfully the hokage responded to her request and will support as a back up. Satomi’s now carelessly speeding her way to the Land of the Waves three times than the usual speed. It's all the adrenaline. Anger, worry and fear. What's happening?! She’s constantly saying in her thoughts and trying to hold back the tears that may slow down her speed. <em> Please let it be an accidental release.</em> Satomi said in her thoughts. </p><p><em>Damn it. Kakashi what the hell is happening? Why the fuck do I see these butterflies?!</em> </p><p>These genjutsu butterflies are what she attached to Sasuke. Those are neon green colored butterflies. Since Sasuke cannot activate the sharingan yet, she made hands signs that could release the butterfly which immediately notifies her when he’s on dire situations. It was like a summoning jutsu but it's all a part of her genjutsu. It was just a safety precaution but she would never thought she’d be seeing it.</p><p>She run across the waters. She did it. Activating her sharingan all throughout the fastest travel she could ever do and finally reaching close to the Land of Waves, she heard the silver haired jōnin’s shout.<br/>
“Stop it Naruto! This is my battle!” The man’s words did not bother her anymore. She saw a dead man at Kakashi’s arm and the other man standing in front of them. One of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, Momochi Zabuza. The guy was in her bingo books during her ANBU years. </p><p><em> What the hell is happening?! This is supposed to be a C-ranked mission!!</em> Satomi thought from afar. The more closer she gets, the closer the familiar chakra signatures are surrounding her but she cannot feel her brother's chakra. Satomi clenched her fist and in front of her, she saw the lifeless body of her brother, Sasuke. She stared at the former mist’s swordsman. <em>This is not the right time to do this, but I do not care already.</em> Satomi said in her thoughts as she finally awakens her mangekyo sharingan once again after the battle nine years ago. </p><p>“KAKASHI! YOU HAVE NO TIME TO TAKE YOUR EYES OFF ME!” The swordsman of the mist, Momochi Zabuza exclaimed.</p><p>Fully aware that Kakashi is going to kick the swordsman. Satomi immediately teleported from Zabuza’s direction. Intercepting Kakashi’s kick and wielded her signs to stop Zabuza from attacking.</p><p><em> “Shoton (Crystal release): Crystal Shuriken no jutsu” </em> </p><p>Transparent crystal shurikens started surrounding Zabuza making him stop from his tracks. In an instant Satomi appeared infront of the swordsman</p><p>“Shoton (Crystal Release): Crystal Prison no jutsu” Satomi exclaimed and her head still looking down to at her feet. Pink crystals are slowly rising up to Zabuza while Kakashi and Naruto stood there with surprised faces. <em> A crystal user? How- </em> Kakashi thought. </p><p>“I do not care if this is your battle, Hatake. This man is going to die by my hands” Satomi stated firm and cold, completely different from the woman who asked him a favor to protect his brother. Kakashi frowned. Feeling guilty of the promise he could not keep. <em>I've failed to protect them again.</em> Kakashi thought. He looked down and guilt are starting to fill up his mind. He could not protect his subordinate and could not even keep his promise which made the kunoichi become like this.</p><p>“Satomi.” </p><p>“Satomi nee-chan!!” the blonde kid exclaimed not even knowing what the hell is happening around him.</p><p>“Who are you?!” Zabuza exclaimed and Satomi smirked “You wouldn't want to know.” And she finally looked at Zabuza. All of their eyes widened as they saw the kunoichi’s eyes. Her mangekyo sharingan looked like petals and she was completely glaring at Zabuza, having the urge to immediately kill him.</p><p>“Who would have thought that there's another living Uchiha who possesses another rare Kekkei Genkai, crystals. I can see that your sharingan is quite different from that kid who died in Haku’s abilities.”</p><p>“You should not worry about my sharingan nor my abilities. Start worrying for yourself. You're completely running along into my game, Momochi Zabuza.”</p><p>All of the shinobi's direction are finally shifted to a kunoichi’s scream. It was Sakura and it was shouting his brother's name. The kunoichi desperately runs to her brother's body with full of senbons. Satomi did not look back, she did not even flinched, she's  staring at Zabuza and the kunoichi's not even breaking her eye contact with the swordsman.</p><p>“Naruto. Get away from here. I do not want to hurt you.” The kunoichi warned while looking at the former swordsman of the Mist. Naruto glanced to his sensei and just nodded at the blonde genin. Naruto started running towards Kakashi and they both stood there watching the kunoichi clench her fist in anger. Upon sensing that Naruto is far from her sight but still seemingly visible, butterflies started circling around Zabuza and Satomi. </p><p>The butterflies circling them transformed into neon blue and pink colored flowers, once the transformation is complete it all started to move closer to the both of them. </p><p>“I told you, Momochi Zabuza. You will die by my hands. Hanakotoba: Poisoned Flowers” The flowers started to tap Zabuza’s skin. Each time the flowers lands on the swordsman’s skin was an unbearable pain causing it for deep wounds that will be covered in poisonous flowers. Satomi stood there. Watching Zabuza scream with no emotions at all. She never felt concern. She never felt mercy. She never felt empathy. This man is the enemy who killed her brother. The more she clenches her fist, the deeper the flower goes and the more pain the mist’s swordsman felt. </p><p>Outside the raging flowers circling around the kunoichi and the former mist’s swordsman, Satomi caught everyone's attention. Even Sakura who’s crying non-stop infront of her brother’s dead body shifted her direction to Zabuza who’s been screaming for few minutes now. Sakura started to tremble with the scene they are witnessing right now. Tazuna stood in disbelief while Kakashi and Naruto cannot even say the right words as they are the ones watching from a closer view.</p><p>“W-who is that scary woman..” Tazuna said</p><p>“Satomi sensei…” Sakura said while holding Sasuke’s body</p><p>“K-kakashi sensei.. W-what’s happening.. W-what’s Satomi sensei doing inside..” Naruto said while his grip tightened to his sensei’s flak jacket</p><p>“I do not know either, Naruto..” Kakashi answered back. It was their first time seeing the kunoichi on actual combat. Genma and Aoba saw few of her ninjutsu skills but it was never this intense and brutal... She also once trained taijutsu with Guy but the kunoichi never showed her Crystal release power nor her sharingan. She took everything calmly until she lost it all right now. Zabuza was now coughing blood. “It's you...The woman hiding behind a butterfly mask…” He managed to say “T-those who faced you never came back alive. E-even their bodies are never retrieved.” </p><p>“And I'm going to make sure they never find yours.” Satomi said and flowers are starting to disappear. Both of them are finally visible to everyone. Their jaw dropped seeing on what kind of state Zabuza is. All the horrible wounds around his legs, arms and even his body are poisoned.</p><p>“You will never die peacefully, Zabuza. My poisoned flowers will slowly spread though your body. You're already under my genjutsu. And until you die, you'll be in a never ending dream with my poison in your body.” Satomi finally made the pink crystals that surrounds his body disappear. Before going back to his brother's body he glanced at Kakashi who's intently staring at her.</p><p><em> So this is the most feared ability in one of Konoha’s notable clan.</em> Kakashi said in his thoughts. But all his attention came back to reality when the kunoichi spoke.</p><p>“You broke your promise, Hatake.” She said and finally turning her back against him. </p><p>When Satomi is now walking towards her brother's body, she heard Zabuza screaming and marching towards her. She did not care. She did not kill him yet. Not because she can't. Anytime soon she can just use different genjutsu on the man but she didn't. Satomi wanted the man to feel the slow but unbearable pain before dying. She knows she's extremely driven by her emotions but she didn't  care. She heard blades and kunai clanging behind her. It was Kakashi. She did not care anymore though, she wants to go to his brother.</p><p>Zabuza cannot keep up with Kakashi's speed. The poison has been slowly giving him pain and it's making him crazy for the hallucinations from his brain. Barely standing up while getting support from his Kubikiribōchō, the executioner's blade he ran to Kakashi charging at him with full force and Kakashi just lands all his punches and kicks to the former swordsman of the Mist.</p><p>"I'll split you in half!" Zabuza exclaimed as he charged to Kakashi once again. Kakashi disappeared from his sight and finally holding Zabuza's nape. The silver haired jōnin stared at the kunoichi who's looking at his brother with no emotions at all, he shifted his attention to Zabuza once again.</p><p>"Look at you. You're falling apart."</p><p>"The kunoichi you fought with is the first born daughter of the head captain of Uchiha Clan. The kid Haku killed is her youngest brother. She's an ANBU for nine years who specializes in infiltration, she knows silent assassination as much as you do Zabuza."</p><p>"What did you say?!"</p><p>"You do not know what strength really means." Kakashi started spinning his kunai on his free hand finally making his aim.</p><p>"Game over. You lose. Sayonara, Demon." As Kakashi was about to completely stab Zabuza, his executioner's blade are going towards his direction. Failing to kill him, Kakashi stab his other hand, completely disabling both of his arms from using his blade and wielding his hand signs.</p><p>"Did quite a job on you, didn't he, Zabuza?" Everyone looked into the man speaking. It was Gato.</p><p>"I'm disappointed in you Zabuza." Gato said with a large number of people behind his back. It was his henchmen.</p><p>Zabuza stared at Gato. "Kakashi... I apologize... It seems our fight ends here. As long as my reason to take down Tazuna is gone, there is no reason to fight you either."</p><p>"Yeah...you are right."</p><p>Gato advanced forward. Going nearer to Haku's body he started kicking and stomping it, saying that he owes him something and started provoking that Zabuza is not living up to his name as 'The Demon of the Mist'</p><p>Naruto snaps, attempting to charge his way to Gato for kicking his former opponent but Kakashi was able to completely hold the blonde genin's body. Asking him to calm down.</p><p><em> So this is the stupid old man who ordered to kill Tazuna. This old bitch caused my brother's life.</em> Satomi said in her thoughts. Satomi once again activated her sharingan and started running towards Gato.</p><p><em>I'm going to kill that man.</em> Kakashi's eyes widened as he sensed Satomi marching her way to Gato. He lets go of Naruto, desperately asking him to stay there and pointing his direction to Satomi. He needed to calm down the dangerous kunoichi. Kakashi teleported as fast as he can and grabbed Satomi at her waist.</p><p>Satomi grasped in surprise as Kakashi is already hugging him from behind. Holding her tight so she won't be able to escape from his grip.</p><p>"Stop, Satomi. Don't act so recklessly."</p><p>"Let go of me, Hatake." Satomi said but Kakashi did the complete opposite of what she wanted. Satomi tried to counter his grip but the silver haired jōnin held her tighter.</p><p>"Please. Satomi, listen to me. This is not our fight anymore."</p><p>"I don't care and I'm not going to repeat myself one more time, Hatake. Let. Go. Of. Me." She warned but Kakashi was just as stubborn as her.</p><p>"No. Please calm down. Kill me if you want. I broke our promise. I'm responsible for what happened." Kakashi said and Satomi finally deactivated her sharingan. Kakashi slowly loosens his grip but never breaking the hug and the woman closed her eyes, the tears she’s been holding back finally streamed down to her cheeks.</p><p>Kakashi did not care anymore. He felt responsible for what have happened and this is the only thing he could do for her but Satomi gets away from his grip, turning his back from Gato and his henchmen she started walking back to Sasuke.</p><p>"Go back to Naruto, Hatake-san. I have no other business with you."</p><p>--------</p><p>Naruto knocked some sense to Zabuza. Despite the fact that he used Haku as a shinobi tool out of his own gain, Naruto reluctantly told the swordsman that Haku cannot even fulfil his own dreams for his sake. Naruto never stopped talking. Even Kakashi at his back was not able to stop the passionate blonde genin from expressing the pain he's been feeling. Finally, Zabuza broke down. Asked Naruto to stop talking already as tears are falling to the once hailed as the Demon of the Mist.</p><p>"I've lost. Kid! Hand me your kunai." Was the last thing Konoha shinobis heard. Satomi stared at the scene still emotionless as Zabuza started to march forward Gato and his henchmen, slicing their body with a single kunai in his mouth and trying to bear the pain he got from Satomi's genjutsu, he started to fall down, spears are being hit on his back when he was able to stab Gato multiple times. The Swordsman of the mist fell down. Remembering Haku was all a part of Satomi's genjutsu. It's her loop. Her slow torture aside from her poisoned flowers, her powerful hallucinations from her sharingan. Satomi stood there and not even stopping her genjutsu. He tried to walk towards Haku but Satomi's genjutsu were out of his reach. He fell down. Naruto looked away.</p><p>"Don't look away. It's the end for a man who lived fiercely." Kakashi said while looking at Zabuza who's completely fallen down.</p><p>-------</p><p>Satomi was standing emotionless alongside with Tazuna while watching as his teammate, Sakura cried on her brother's dead body.</p><p><em>I'm sorry Father, Mikoto-sama. Seems like Sasuke will be-</em> Satomi's thoughts are interrupted when she saw the eyes that resembles his mother slowly opened.<br/>
"S-sakura, you're heavy..."</p><p>"Sasuke..." was the only word Satomi could say</p><p>"Sasuke-kun!"</p><p>"Satomi Nee-chan..." Sasuke looks at his older sister. Satomi finally lays down and started hugging his brother. "Damn it, you scared the hell out of me, Sasuke."</p><p>"Nee-chan...That hurts..." Satomi lets go as she and Sakura helps out Sasuke sat back up. "Where's Naruto? What happened to the masked man and the rogue ninja?"</p><p>"Naruto's fine… Kakashi sensei took down the masked man...and Satomi sensei took down Zabuza..." Sasuke stared blankly at the dead Haku and Sakura exclaimed in happiness.</p><p>"I had faith in you! You are awesome, Sasuke-kun! You avoided getting inflicted with mortal wounds!" Sakura explained but he knows. Sasuke knows that Haku never really intended to kill them. His last resort was to release the genjutsu out of adrenaline when he covered up for Naruto. Sakura started to shout, calling out his sensei and Naruto informing them that Sasuke is alive.</p><p>"Naruto!! Kakashi Sensei!! Sasuke's all right!! He's alive!!" Sakura waved at them and Sasuke raised his hand showing signs that he's really alive. The blonde genin smiled widely and started chuckling.</p><p><em>Sasuke's all right too.. I'm relieved.</em> Kakashi said in his thoughts while looking at his subordinates. He glanced to Satomi. She's also looking at him and her eyes are softer now. The assurance in her eyes that her brother is still alive. However, despite Gato being dead, his henchmen are stubborn as hell. They even tried to warn the four ninjas in front of them that they'll take all the valuables at the village and Naruto started panicking.</p><p>"H-Hey Kakashi Sensei! Can't you wield a jutsu that will take them all out?!" Naruto exclaimed enough for Tazuna, Satomi, Sasuke and Sakura to hear. “I’m scared to ask Satomi Nee-chan.”</p><p>"That's impossible! I've used too much chakra!!" Gato's henchmen are starting to march forward at them but Inari and the villagers came right on time. Attempting to fight with the intruders of their village. They all successfully scare off the intruders. A festive scream from everyone and an exhale of ease from the ninjas who fought.  </p><p>It started snowing. Haku and Zabuza were resting face to face from each other and everyone else is just watching them. Satomi and Tazuna stood behind Sakura and Sasuke who’s supporting each other from standing. Naruto stands behind his sensei while holding Kakashi’s flak jacket at the back. It was a vulnerable and pure scene they’re witnessing. The man hailed as a demon throughout the lands melted his heart for a subordinate that’s been there for him since he was a child. </p><p>Satomi released her genjutsu and Zabuza saw the face of his subordinate smiling at him, welcoming him with an open arms. The Demon of the Mist finally closed his eyes while holding the cheeks of the boy. </p><p>
  <em> It ends now. You’re going to the same place as him, Zabuza. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/812055376533227392/ </p><p>Link attached is Satomi's Mangekyou Sharingan. (Similar to Uchiha Naori)</p><p>Hope y'all like it. Please leave kudos and comment.</p><p> </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi and Satomi clears up some misunderstanding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_C7WbeX-9c&amp;list=RDNQAYb9ok4s0&amp;index=3 You can listen to the song while reading this chapter.  :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi, Satomi and the seventh squad stayed for few more days. They helped and supported the villagers to speed up the bridge and also making sure that everyone is healed from their injuries and storing up enough chakra for almost a day trip before they go back to Konoha.</p><p>It was a festive night for the village. Celebrating the completion of the bridge and finally being able to bring back their village's economical state. They elected Tazuna as their Village head.  He is their symbol of hope and he never gave up on the bridge that would benefit their small village even if it cost him his life. Satomi also met the small kid, Inari. He’s almost as the same age of the great grandson of the third hokage, Sarutobi Konohamaru. They even named the village 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. All four of them decided to take the rest for the night and leave tomorrow morning. </p><p>Tazuna also accommodated Satomi, despite being scared at her when they first met. They sat at the dining table, it was a feast for them. "Maa Satomi-san you're a strong ninja. We're all scared of what you did back there." Tazuna said and Satomi just smiled not uttering a word. She and Kakashi have not spoken for a while since the incident. At some point she was guilty for being mad like that. The man did not deserve seeing her in that state. She called him by his last name, bringing back all her formalities like they weren’t even close.

 During their dinner, Satomi witnessed how Naruto and Sasuke bickers a lot and often calls him ‘usuratonkachi’. Sakura tried to stop them, well tried to stop Naruto and ends up receiving a smack from the pink haired kunoichi. Satomi chuckled at the scene. <em>It’s nice being a kid again.</em> She thought. </p><p>Her senses came back to reality when Naruto called her attention. “Satomi Nee-chan, what’s that weird pink jutsu you’re using?” </p><p>“It’s a crystal release Naruto.” Sasuke grasped in surprise as he heard her sister spoke. <em>Is it a part of earth style?</em> Her younger sibling thought.</p><p>“Can I learn it?” Satomi just smiled at him and shook her head off. “You can’t. It’s my Kekkei Genkai that I got from my biological mother.” As the words are starting to get complicated, Naruto’s face are getting more and more confused which made her chuckle. </p><p>“Kekai what?” He asked while eating. <em>So Satomi Nee-chan possess two Kekkei Genkai. Sharingan and Crystal Release. Just how powerful you are Big sis?</em> Sasuke thought.</p><p>“Naruto, you haven’t learn anything at the academy aren’t you? I’m going to tell that to Iruka-sensei!” Sakura bickered and she’s just staring at the kids while chuckling. Kakashi stared at the woman. <em>So she got it from her mother. She’s also from the Kesshō Clan.</em> </p><p><em> “They were feared that someday the elders of the clan will change their mind to help the locals and just gain control of the village they called 'home'. Eventually the whole clan was annihilated with the help of other clans who want to gain control of the village. Children were forced to practice their Crystal style so that they would gain more pennies from tourists like you in exchange of torturing the children and adults.</em> Her words when they first met echoed in his mind. Kakashi felt empathy. He wanted to hug the woman, but he knows that she’s mad at him. He wanted to calm her down. The unbelievable pain she’s dealing with after losing both of her clans. Her clans were all notable and once respected to the extent that everyone is scared of their abilities which is why she joined the ANBU. It is a place where she can freely utilize and show her abilities and it is behind the mask. That is why she’s known as ‘The Lady hiding behind the butterfly mask.’ It’s as just like how Zabuza stated. Kakashi said in his mind while staring at the woman who’s smiling at the kids bickering in front of them. <em>So that is the story behind her butterfly ANBU mask that’s always been hanging on the side of her waist band.</em><br/>
--------------</p><p>The genins have finally turned in for the night. Satomi could hear Naruto's loud snores and she glanced at the pink haired kunoichi who's quietly sleeping beside her.</p><p>This young lady seems to like Sasuke so much. Satomi chuckled. Deciding to step outside for a while to think and somehow clear her mind, she sat near the shores while sitting on the wooden bridge that connects from the other houses with her feet hanging from the water. The woman is never a water loving type of person. She hated it because it's her natural opposite but looking at the view of the stars above made her forget everything else. Satomi suddenly heard footsteps at the back and she immediately looked back. It was Kakashi. He smiled at her and she's just staring at the man whom she gave cold shoulders ever since the incident at the bridge.</p><p>"Can't sleep?" She asked while Kakashi sat beside her with a distinct distance and nodded. "What about you?"</p><p>"Same reason." and it was nothing but silence again.</p><p>“I really hated waters.” Satomi tried to open a conversation</p><p>“Why’s that?” she just smiled while looking above the stars. </p><p>“Interesting but my natural opposite.” </p><p>“Ahh yes. Uchihas are known for their fire release. They weren’t considered as adults when they can’t do the basic fireball jutsu.” Kakashi answered while looking at the woman who’s currently staring at the stars above. Satomi's face is glowing. Her purple hair complimented the shadows of the night and her eyes are like her crystals, it was like a diamond. It's shinning and it really gets the attention of the silver haired jōnin. <em>Remarkably beautiful.</em> Kakashi thought. “You sure know a lot about the Uchiha, Sharingan no Kakashi.” </p><p>“During my ANBU years, Itachi was under my supervision as Team Ro before he was promoted as captain.”  Satomi just nodded in response.</p><p>“Sasuke finally activated his two-tomoe sharingan.” Now finally getting her attention, Satomi shifted her looks to Kakashi. “Really? I thought he already activated it. Before this mission he asked me if I could train him. I originally plan to meet with Umino-san to assess his strengths and weaknesses but I was placed on a solo mission, so it was a bit delayed.”</p><p>“You could have asked me though. I’m practically in charge of their training. The boy has a natural lightning and fire release. Although he almost got me on the bell test, I think he needs to hone his skills in Taijutsu.” The silver haired jonin explained and Satomi once again nodded in response. She looks back at the stars again and it was dead silent again.</p><p>"Kakashi/Satomi" They both said simultaneously and now staring to each other's eyes. Well, just an eye for Kakashi's case.</p><p>"You go first" Kakashi said</p><p>"I'm sorry. I got extremely mad. I-I'm so driven by emotions and I don't know what will happen if I lost him. I lost lots of my family members already, the other is a rogue ninja and Sasuke's the only family member I have…" Satomi looked at the sky.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry Satomi. It felt so guilty. I thought I wouldn't be able to protect them again." Kakashi finally answered</p><p>Satomi stared at the silver haired jōnin, waiting for his next words. "again..? D-did something happened Kakashi?" she carefully asked the jōnin and he smiled at her.</p><p>"I apparently lost everyone too." Satomi was lost for words and just completely staring at the way this man smiles was full of sorrow and regret. "My father took his own life. Both of my comrades died. My sensei was killed during the Kyuubi's attack. Rin died by my own hands in an attempt to save the village, Obito saved me from a falling boulder..." He stopped talking and started hesitating. He's been holding back, keeping it from himself all along. Satomi moved closer to Kakashi and held his arms. "It's okay, you do not have to force yourself if you aren't ready yet." She assured him but nevertheless Kakashi continued. He felt secured to the woman and it feels like he wanted to open up everything to her. </p><p>"He died saving me. He died because I ended up following all the rules to avoid the same mistake my father did. His last words are I should look into the future with this eye and I did try. I did try to look and move on. Through the Squad 7, I was somehow able to see it. I-" Satomi stopped his words when she pulled him closer to him. It's her hugging the silver haired jōnin now.</p><p>"Please. I understand already, Kakashi." </p><p>“We did have a rough childhood aren’t we?” She whispered while caressing his silver locks. He just chuckled and Kakashi held her waist, hugging her tighter. It was like the most natural thing they ever did. The way her small body fits in his arms and the way Kakashi's face are now buried in her neck. It's like it was meant only for him and only for her. "Thank you, Satomi." she heard him whisper. Satomi just held his silver locks and circling her hands around it.</p><p><em>It's the least that I can do to him though.</em> Satomi thought. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Satomi started feeling all weird. Like she wanted more of it. Like she only wanted his embrace, the way it assures her that everything will be alright. </p><p>"Kakashi..." she finally spoke still hugging each other." Is it weird....that I dangerously like the idea of your embrace..." she whispered but the silver haired jōnin did not answer. The next thing she knew is she's already feeling soft kisses at her neck, she tried to calm herself down but despite the black turtleneck’s fabric, the shivers feeling to her spine is not because of the cold breeze of the night but the feeling of the silver haired jōnin's soft kisses going up to her jaw. She's completely feeling it despite the fabric of his mask and turtleneck. <em> Damn it. </em> Satomi cursed in her mind. She's now unconsciously tightening her grip to the man and involuntarily giving soft moans which made Kakashi pull her closer.</p><p>Both of their eyes looking intently to each other, studying the small details in their faces. Satomi rested both of her arms to his shoulders. <em>What the fuck am I doing?</em></p><p>"Don't say such things, Satomi... I might completely lose control of myself." and Satomi smirked. <em>Should I tell it to him? I guess it's time.</em> Satomi pulled him closer and finally gave a kiss on the silver haired jōnin. She moved her lips despite the mask that's been on the way. It was a short and passionate kiss but Kakashi responded to it. Kakashi smiled under his mask but Satomi's final words before she leaves the spot made him stare at the kunoichi even more. </p><p>
  <em> "You finally gave yourself in, Sukea-kun." </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did Satomi knew it all along? Let's wait for next updates. Hope y'all like it. Please leave kudos and comment.</p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Since when...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satomi admitted how she knew everything and guilt started to fill up Kakashi's mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You finally gave yourself in…Sukea-kun” Satomi smiled at the man and left the spot attempting to go back inside. Kakashi’s eyes widened. <em>How did she know? Is she playing with me all along? When did she knew?</em></p><p>Kakashi stopped her tracks, not letting the purple haired kunoichi from going inside Tazuna’s home. “You knew? How?” he asked while holding the kunochi’s wrist. She smiled at the silver haired jōnin. “Can you let go of me first? I’ll tell you. I won’t run. It’s as if I can.” She said chuckling and Kakashi just nodded at her. </p><p>“Should we sit back? Or walk around the village?” </p><p>“Whatever you want, Sukea” Satomi answered smirking at the man</p><p>“Let’s just walk around.” </p><p>The silver haired jōnin and the purple haired kunoichi started walking around the village. At first, they were just walking around the dim lights of the small village. It’s a bit festive and the village seems to be lively compared when Kakashi and his seventh squad first arrived at the village.</p><p>“When did you know?” Kakashi glanced at the kunoichi who’s quietly observing the village </p><p>“When I’m retiring as an ANBU and you entered to get the files of squad seven.” Kakashi did not answer. He’s waiting for another explanation that would somehow clear this misunderstanding.  Satomi put her hands at her back while walking. She seems calm and happy??</p><p>“When I first met you… or your Sukea persona I memorized the chakra signatures. It’s one of my abilities I was able to utilize as a solo ANBU. My mind automatically memorizes familiar chakra signatures even without activating my sharingan and I intentionally remembered yours. I knew from the start that you’re having your disguise but nevertheless, I told you the real me. Well of course exclude the fact that I’m an Uchiha.” Kakashi felt a sudden guilt as Satomi explained. The woman had been true to him since the night they met three years ago and all Kakashi ever did was to wear his disguise. On the contrary, Kakashi felt right, any shinobi would have done that just for the sake of safety precaution, they’re ninjas after all. Who would have thought that they’ll meet as fellow shinobi of Konohagakure. It may be a fate or it maybe just a pure coincidence.</p><p>“Sandaime-sama gave me a day of rest so I decided to go to the eastern boarders after the night of the Uchiha incident. But how come you didn’t tell me? Or confronted me about it?” Satomi took a look at him and stopped her tracks. They were alone in the empty streets of the village, seems like they walk farther away from Tazuna’s home.</p><p>“Why didn’t you either, Kakashi?” Satomi retorted with the same question that taken him from complete surprise. Kakashi’s visible eye softens and frowned in defeat. “I-I’m sorry.” Was all he could ever say, to his surprise the kunoichi smiled at him.</p><p>“At first I was in doubt. I actually questioned my abilities and maybe I’m just thinking too much about that night haha.” She said chuckling as they continued walking. “But as I saw how shocked you are. I had my intuitions that maybe it’s you. I expected a confrontation when you followed me. I was mad, I felt played and all I ever did was to open my other side to you despite knowing that you’re wearing a disguise. I was annoyed when you never told me the truth but I tried to understand that maybe you’re embarrassed, not ready or maybe it’s just a typical one night stand for you… That’s why I did stop it though or something like that. We’re ninjas after all.” </p><p><em>So that explains why she’s so mad when she senses that I’m following her.</em> Kakashi thought </p><p>“I really treasured that night, Kakashi. It felt relieving but I never tried to find you. I know about the disguise because your chakra signatures resembles mine, a shinobi. I was afraid to know that the man I interacted with might be an enemy, but he’s not…” she stopped talking and started chuckling that made Kakashi’s visible eye glance at her “He turns out to be a stalker who reads those horrid books out on public, an albino scarecrow, my laziest neighbour and my youngest brother’s tardy sensei.” Kakashi stopped from walking and held the woman’s wrist moving her to face him. </p><p>“I also treasured that night. I’m full of doubts that you might be joking with me, but when Sandaime-sama introduced you I felt like a coward. All of it were true and I doubted every single thing. I’m sorry Satomi, for everything.” She held his hand and smiled, showing that it is okay.</p><p>“You really are a coward though. A lazy coward to be exact.” Kakashi chuckled under his mask and they both decided to go back. “’You did a good job on your disguise though. The purple markings really did the job on hiding that scar and the contact lenses really complimented on hiding your sharingan.” Kakashi just put his hand at the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. Satomi was the only person who knew about that disguise. “I’ll probably use it again though. Do you have any idea how straining it was when squad seven tried to take of this mask the first time. The kids actually bought me a ramen and even followed me all day waiting for the right chance. I even overheard Sasuke that he’ll ask for your help while Sakura and Naruto decided to what kind of gifts they’re going to give to you just so you can help them. The thought of it scared the hell out of me, you might agree and I might not be able to escape anymore.”  The silver haired jōnin complained and Satomi was just chuckling. </p><p>“I remember that one time when Sasuke was asking if I was able to see your face. One night he got home from a mission at the farm and he’s incredibly tired, I never understood anything but he kept on muttering that ‘it is some work of a divine’ and I think I understand now.” Satomi tried to mimic his kid brother causing Kakashi to chuckle under his mask. The feeling is surreal, it was relieving. Both of them are not hiding secrets anymore. It was calm and it eases his mind, only Satomi can do that to him. When they reached Tazuna’s front door they quietly entered the living room. It was dark and everyone seems to be sleeping most especially Naruto who’s been snoring out loud. Satomi was about to go upstairs when Kakashi pulled her to him, cornering the kunoichi to a wall beside the stairs. </p><p>“Kakashi” was the only word Satomi could whisper and her eyes widened when the jōnin pushed his mask down, letting Satomi freely see what’s really under the mask. It was the first time, the very first time he did it voluntarily and it is in front of the woman that’s making him feel all sorts of emotions.</p><p>“I’m glad…” Kakashi whispered. “I’m really glad, I won’t be able to hide anything from you anymore.” Satomi just chuckled and her right hand started to move to his chin, touching the beauty mark that first got her attention three years ago. “The beauty mark is actually real…” Satomi said and Kakashi just smiled at the woman. Her hand goes up to his cheek and pushed up the headband from his left eye, revealing his sharingan that’s already starting to spin in its circular motion, memorizing every details of Satomi’s face. She traced her hand once again to his scar and Kakashi just closed his left eye. “I think I actually like this look now.” Satomi joked and she removed her hand from his face, attempting to get away from the corner of his arm but Kakashi did not let go. His hands travelled at her waist, making the distance between them even more closer. </p><p>“Kakashi…” </p><p>“Does this mean I can do this to you now…” Satomi cannot process his words as his lips finally pressed to hers, no mask or fabrics getting in their way. Her eyes widened and tries to get away from his grip but his kisses melts her and she’s slowly giving away from the feeling. “Ka..kashi..” she tried to say between his kisses but Kakashi softly bit her lips and Satomi finally gave in, the next thing she knew is her arms pulled him closer and is now touching his silver locks. The kiss was passionate and genuine while Kakashi playfully kissed her, asking an invitation and Satomi responded to it. In an instance, their passionate kiss started to become more aggressive, completely taken over by their desires that they’ve been hiding since Kami knows when. Kakashi was about to lift her up but Satomi’s hand were already at his chest, she lightly pushed him away and she smirked. </p><p>“You’re way too head over heels for me, Hatake-san.” And Kakashi just chuckled, not even denying the kunoichi’s remarks. Satomi pulled herself closer to the silver haired jōnin, she closed her eyes and tipped toed to reach the silver haired jōnin’s face while her hands are slowly traveling around Kakashi’s toned body. The touch and some soft kisses between them builds up the tension even more. It’s starting to get hot and her desires are slowly taking over her. <em>If I keep this going I might not be able to control myself anymore.</em> Satomi thought. “Satomi, damn it…” She heard the man whispered as she lands soft kisses to his well-defined jaw, up to his scarred cheeks and finally landing on his soft lips. The jōnin held her waist again attempting to pull her closer to him. Her kiss was addicting and it was intoxicating. He never wanted to stop and he only wanted it for himself. When Kakashi was about to respond, she once again pulled away which made the man open both of his eyes and look at her with confusion.</p><p>“But not so fast, big guy.” She said sticking her tongue out and finally walked upstairs, leaving the silver haired jōnin dumbfounded. </p><p><em>You surely know how to make me insane, Satomi.</em><br/>
------<br/>
The next day has been very weird to Satomi. While traveling back to Konoha, she’ll notice the weird glances of the man. The kids seems ignorant about it though, it’s like Kakashi and Satomi has their little world of genjutsu. The looks that she knows what it meant.  Although she never understood a thing since that night. What was it? What’s their relationship? What exactly are they? She thought throughout the travel. There’s no doubt that she likes the silver haired jōnin but it may be nothing but infatuation and it may be the same way that Kakashi feels. </p><p>Finally walking their way to a familiar pathway, the gates of Konoha finally stood before their eyes. Home. It’s what everyone thought. Satomi smiled as she saw the familiar chunins guarding the main gate, Izuno and Kotetsu. </p><p>“Ohayo, Izuno-san and Kotetsu-san!” Satomi greeted all smiles and both men smiled at her</p><p>“Satomi-san, you’re in much more lighter mood than you were few days ago. You were scary and we can’t even bid goodbye.” Satomi chuckled and Kakashi smiled under his mask. “It was just an adrenaline. I’m sorry Izuno and Kotetsu-san.” </p><p>“You tell me about it.” He retorted back</p><p>“Satomi nee-chan is so cool though! I’d wished for a sensei like her! So pretty and powerful!” Naruto provoked his sensei and Satomi started going in for the jokes of the blonde genin. Sakura agreed already fan-girling to the purple haired kunoichi “Yeah. Satomi-sensei is just as cool as Sasuke-kun!”</p><p>“You think so Naruto and Sakura? Should I just request from The Hokage to replace Hatake Kakashi? He seems awful though. He’s always late and he’s never on time. Isn’t it?” Kakashi’s face fell down as Naruto and Sakura are nodding recklessly. “Yeah and he’s always wearing that mask!” Naruto pointed at his sensei </p><p>“Should I help you remove it though?” The kunoichi’s response got the three genins attention while Kakashi stood there nervously because of the sudden attentiveness of his subordinates.</p><p>“I’m still here and I can hear it too, Satomi.” The silver haired jōnin answered and Satomi just chuckled. “We should report to Sandaime-sama now. We’ve been gone for too long already.” And they all nodded in response. </p><p>“Yaaa… You do love to escape tight situations aren’t you?” Satomi whispered and Kakashi smiled at her as they walked towards the Hokage’s tower.</p><p>“Good job Kakashi and team seven as well as to you, Satomi. I’m glad everyone came back in one piece.” The hokage said as they smell the smoke from the hokage’s tobacco pipe. “You’re all allowed for a three day rest but Kakashi I expect a full report tomorrow.” </p><p>Satomi chuckled. She knew how much stressful it was to write full and detailed reports and for jōnins like them, D-ranked missions are more bearable than writing reports. “Yes… Sandaime-sama.” </p><p>“You too, Satomi. I expect a full report tomorrow. I wasn’t able to tell you as you were rushing to support as back up few days ago.” Satomi stopped chuckling and it was Kakashi’s turn to chuckle now.<br/>
-------<br/>
Everyone decided to turn in for the day. Kakashi finally bid his goodbyes to his two other subordinates and the three of them starting to walk back in their respective apartment. “I’m going to go first Nee-chan. I’ve got things to do.” Sasuke suddenly said and Satomi glanced to his kid brother. </p><p>“What are you going to do? Is everything okay?” She’s starting to get worried. He and Naruto have been acting weird since they got back, most especially the blonde genin. Sasuke shook his head off “I want to rest nee-chan and I do not want to keep up with your slow paces with Kakashi.” Sasuke said as he finally jumped among the roofs of the streets of the village. Satomi sighed.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” The silver haired jōnin asked while walking with his hands on his pocket “I’m worried. He seems to rush the training. He unlocked his two-tomoe sharingan right? I’m just afraid he’ll strain himself. He claimed himself as an avenger and I can’t even stop it because deep down in my heart, I too want some answers. I’ve been itching to hunt down Itachi but I have my responsibilities as a shinobi and as her brother.” Kakashi tapped her shoulders and smiled at her</p><p>“I’ll try my best to watch over the kid alright?” Kakashi tried to assure the purple haired kunoichi but she frowned.</p><p>“I feel helpless.” She explained “On normal terms, I do not want to care about the Uchiha clan. But I just can’t. Father, Mikoto-sama, Shisui and both of my brothers are also important to me.”</p><p>“Don’t be. Your mere presence changes Sasuke. He has different persona when he’s with you. I can witness that with my eyes.” Kakashi tried to calm her down but her answers cracked him up.  “Wrong. You can only witness it with an eye. You always cover the other one.” She tried to joke and the jōnins decided to continue walking.</p><p>They walk past the familiar dango shop and heard those familiar voices again. It was Kakashi’s batch mates and Guy started calling them. “Oi Kakashi!! Satomi-san! Care for some dango?” </p><p>“I’ll pass.” Kakashi said while ignoring Guy’s reckless request of some challenges. As both of them got closer to the group Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Guy and Genma are all gathered looking at the jonins who’s walking together. “They’ve gotten really close aren’t they...” Asuma stated and Kurenai just nodded while holding a stick of dango. The silver haired jōnin was about to leave, going his way first to his apartment but he noticed Genma having the same weird glances to Satomi who’s now ordering some dango so he decided to stay. He sat down on the empty seat waiting for the woman who just ordered some dango. </p><p>“Thought you’ll pass Kakashi?” The proclaimed green beast asked but Kakashi did not answer. As Satomi is moving forward to the tables holding some dango, the brown haired tokubetsu jōnin came to help the kunoichi. Kakashi smirked, annoyed and unable to keep himself composed. </p><p>“I’m not disabled, Genma.” the brown haired tokubetsu jōnin ignored the kunoichi’s words and still got her set of dango and tea “Don’t care, woman.” </p><p>“I have a name” </p><p>“I’d either call you woman or darling. Feel free to choose, darling.” </p><p>“Woman it is.” She sat beside Kakashi who is currently reading his Icha Icha again and infront of her is Genma who’s also looking at her. Everyone seems to have their own conversations like Guy and Anko who’s been bragging each other’s strengths and appreciating the sweet dangos in their mouths, Kurenai and Asuma are whispering something that the others cannot hear. Kakashi’s still reading but his glances are moving towards left as he eavesdrop on Genma and the purple haired kunoichi. </p><p>“How’s the mission? You’ve been gone and you looked so agitated few days ago.” Genma inquired </p><p>“Fine. Izuno and Kotetsu also said the same thing. Thank goodness, we all came back alive though.” Satomi said and she started munching the piece of dango. Satomi started squealing like a kid as she tasted the dango again. “Man! This shop’s sweet dangos are the best. I’ve missed this.” Genma stared at the woman who’s been enjoying the dango and started laughing at her, Kakashi shifted his attention to the tokubetsu jōnin. “What are you laughing at?” </p><p>“I remembered when we almost got into trouble when you desperately asked to stop by a dango shop near the northern boarders.” Satomi almost spilled the drink as she started to laugh out loud, causing to get the attention of Guy and others. </p><p>“Damn. I’ve never seen Aoba that flustered when we’re being chased and all I ever did was to stop by a dango shop! We nearly got in trouble there. He’s been muttering he’ll never join missions with me ever again but he ended up going two consecutive missions with us!” Satomi explained and both of the jōnins started laughing while reminiscing their past missions.  <em>They’re that close huh?</em> Kakashi thought.</p><p>All the personal conversation stopped when Kakashi stands up, wanting to leave the scene and just take a rest. He lost his cool already. He’s been feeling weird when he saw the woman laughing with the guy who’s clearly flirting with her. “Where are you going?” the purple haired kunoichi said barely stopping herself from laughing. “Home. Let’s go, Satomi.” The man answered while locking his looks at the tokubetsu jōnin. Anko started smirking, feeling the tension between the men looking at each other with the same competitive eyes. She glances to Guy, Kurenai and Asuma who’s watching the scene with the same smirk. They’ve never seen Kakashi act like this, he never lost his cool. Maybe during the times when he has no choice but to accept Might Guy’s ridiculous challenges but not like this, it was an interesting scene for them to actually see Kakashi become unconsciously open to his feelings. They’re all having the same feeling of tension and Satomi seems to be completely unaware of the intense look between the men. “Right. Sasuke might be waiting and I’ll need to finish this report so I can join them tonight.” Kakashi just nodded and both of them started walking away. “See you later.” Genma winked to Satomi and she just rolled her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Please comment and leave a kudos</p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since that night, the tension between the jonins are unbelievably weird.  So Satomi decides to ask Kakashi to have some dinner at their apartment while Kakashi invited her to his place to do the report together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My last update for this day, Happy New Year everyone! 💕</p><p>next update will be on: January 02 (My birthday)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi and Satomi walked back to their apartment, Kakashi’s just reading his Icha Icha while Satomi observes the village. Satomi loved seeing the village, the way the kids are running around and not having to worry that another village would try to infiltrate their home. It was good. Unlike them who have experienced going to war at such young age. Reaching the third floor of the building both of the jōnins are walking at the hallways quietly. “Yo, Kakashi. Do you want to have dinner inside you can wait while I’m cooking. What do you say?” Satomi suddenly asked, he was taken aback of her questions. Not that he does not want to, but just surprising. He just nodded at her.<br/>
“I’ll take a shower first though. I’ll knock on your door after 30 minutes. Is that okay?” Satomi smiled at him and they both entered their apartments. As Satomi entered their home she saw the lights from Sasuke’s room. “Good evening Sasuke. I'll call you when its dinner time okay?” She heard yes as an answer. </p><p>She decided to change her clothes and start preparing for dinner. Since she and Sasuke were not home for a while she decided to make a feast for the both of them, well three since Kakashi's going to join them. She started with the rice and some noris, she also made sure to add some furikake (rice seasoning) on it. Looking at the fridge, satomi found some chicken so she decided to make a teriyaki, she also made miso soup, some pickles and vegetables. When she's done cooking she decided to knock on Sasuke's door. "Sasuke, dinner time!"</p><p>The kid got out of his room fresh from showers. "Kid, can you help me prepare the plates while I put the dishes on the table and be sure to prepare three plates." Satomi instructed</p><p>"Do we have a visitor?" the siblings finally heard some knock on the door, Satomi smiled at his brother "Yeah, your sensei. Open the door first and help me with the plates."</p><p>"Kakashi??"</p><p>"It's Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke I told you to mind your manners." Satomi said while holding the miso soup and carefully placing it on the table.</p><p>"Whatever." Sasuke said and Satomi just rolled her eyes. <em>He never learns aren't he?</em> Satomi chuckled. She's just done placing the dishes on the table when she heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen. Satomi looked up to Kakashi and just smiled at him, the silver haired jōnin just raised his hand responding to the kunoichi's smile. Kakashi's wearing his navy blue trousers and the turtleneck with a mask on it, his spiky hair was not on its usual get up since it's still wet from the shower, he's also not wearing his typical headband to cover his sharingan.</p><p>"Please. Take a seat, Sasuke will prepare the plates." and the silver haired jōnin complied.</p><p>"You and Kakashi are getting awfully close, nee-chan." Sasuke said and while Satomi's cleaning the kitchen counter she pinched Sasuke at his side. "We're fellow jōnins, our neighbour and your sensei. Do you really call everyone with their first name?" Satomi tried to whisper but the silver haired jōnin chuckled under his mask as he heard her scolding his kid brother again. "I'm calling you nee-chan, that's some honorifics."</p><p>"I'm actually scared of your honorifics, young man." Satomi said and she's back to cleaning the counters of the kitchen. Sasuke got the plates and carefully placed it on the dining table and as Kakashi observed the siblings, he noticed how Sasuke's tension eases when he's with his sister. <em> Looking at Sasuke and his sister was like everything is normal. Maybe it was Satomi who's making Sasuke have doubts on choosing revenge as his path as a shinobi.</em> Kakashi thought and he's now unconsciously smiling while watching Satomi wash the the pots.</p><p>"Oi Kakashi, do you like Satomi Nee-chan?" his kid brother whispered seriously. He glanced at Sasuke with a weird look trying to keep himself composed and for some reason he felt scared answering his student. He did not answer and just stared back to Sasuke, the boy smirked.</p><p>"You don't have to answer though. It's expected. There's even a chūnin in the village who asked me about nee-chan if she's married or not." The kid said but for Kakashi it was more of a brag. The kid's remarks did not bother him though, but curious instead to the chūnin who inquired about his sister.</p><p>"Who's that shinobi?" he reluctanly asked and her kid brother just smirked, not even answering his sensei's question.</p><p>"What are you talking about? shinobi what? shinobi who? who are you talking about?" Satomi overheard as she approaches closer to the men. Kakashi and Sasuke never answered, thinking that Satomi might have misheard it, she decided to let it go. Sasuke sat on the middle while Satomi and Kakashi are facing to each other.</p><p>"Let's all eat." Satomi said and as Kakashi glanced on the dishes he found his particular favorite, miso soup. <em> Did Satomi casted genjutsu on me? I feel butterflies around my stomach.</em> Kakashi joked on himself, technically he's just happy because it's his favourite dish. As they all got their chopsticks and said 'Itadakimasu', Satomi started eating and munching the teriyaki and miso soup but the silver haired jōnin felt weird glances from the other side, Sasuke. He's slowly eating but never taking off his looks from his sensei. It was clearly waiting for him to take off his mask and finally see what's hidden under it. He frowned. He wanted to eat at peace but he knows the genin will never stop. He considers it as a perfect chance for him. Kakashi sighed and started pointing out the direction on the stove.</p><p>"Satomi, I think you left the stove open." Kakashi glanced at the purple haired kunoichi, hoping that she'll get the message he intended. Satomi stopped eating and looked at him "Really? I think I remember turning if off." she said while smirking.</p><p><em> Please do not play with me now, Satomi.</em> Kakashi thought</p><p>"I don't think so, I can smell it from here." He desperately explained and he clearly saw how the kunoichi is trying to suppress her laughter.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure"</p><p>She goes back to eating and finally looks at his kid brother "Sasuke can you take a look of it? Thank you." she stated with her sweetest tone. Sasuke's concentration broke as he immediately complied with her sister's request. It was his cue. The moment Sasuke left, is the moment he starts eating as fast as he can. When Sasuke came back from their small dirty kitchen, her kid brother's eyes widened in much surprise and Satomi just chuckled. "Hayai..." Sasuke whispered still looking at his sensei with a complete shock and disbelief look on his face. Kakashi smiled under his mask "Thank you for the food.." he said while placing down the chopsticks and spoon from the miso soup. Sasuke goes back to his chair, feeling defeated and Satomi heard his brother whispered that 'it is some work of divine'. As their dinner ended, Satomi advised Sasuke to sleep and take a rest since it was a rough week for them. Sasuke nodded and went back to his room, Kakashi insisted on washing the dishes because she already made their dinner but Satomi still insisted, telling him that he's their guest and he should just take a rest. "Are you going out with Kurenai again?" the jōnin asked while Satomi's washing the dishes.</p><p>"I don't think I can. I need to finish the report, Sandaime-sama asked a full report tomorrow and I haven't even started a single phrase yet." Satomi complained and Kakashi chuckled nervously, he too did not do anything yet. Reports are both of their problems as of the moment and when he finally noticed that Satomi's done doing the dishes she sat at the other chair facing Kakashi. It was silent, but all calming, he had thought of a weird idea.</p><p>"Do you want to come by my apartment and do the report together? We can have some tea." Kakashi asked while looking at the kunoichi. Satomi stared at the man, not being able to identify the silver haired jōnin's expression, but she wanted to explode. She's feeling all these weird emotions and tension whenever she's with this man and she dangerously liked it. Satomi is never new to some sexual tension, she'd normally flirt but she never felt this kind of tension, pure and genuine. It was like all of her guts are being pushed away and the way this man makes her feel like a child being excited made her want to spend more time with Kakashi.</p><p>"I'm good with it... It's better to have someone to talk with than to slowly burn my brows from making reports alone... But I needed shower first. Can you give me a 20?” Kakashi just nodded and Satomi escorted him at the door. "See you then?" and Satomi just smiled at him. "Yeah. See you."<br/>
------<br/>
When Satomi finished showering, she packed her notebooks, papers, inks and brushes. She wore an oversized sweater and her shorts to make it more comfy, she decided to let her hair down for awhile as it needs to dry itself before she can tie it. Finally checking the things she needed to bring, she glanced at Sasuke's room. <em>I think he's already asleep though.</em> Satomi thought so she decided not to wake up the kid and just directly go to her neighbour jōnin's home.</p><p>It didn't took a long time to knock, Kakashi immediately opened the door for her. He took a look at the woman who's fresh from shower and he’s completely captivated by her. His usual spiky hair are now back to its normal get up since it already dried from earlier, when Satomi entered Kakashi's apartment he heard the man spoke as he went back to the kitchen "Make yourself at home. I'm boiling the water, so you can sit down for awhile or wander if you like."</p><p>She decided wander around. Satomi noticed that it's just as usual as their apartment but it's smaller. It's understandable because they're ninjas, they rarely go home and the last thing they could do is put some ornaments around their apartments. Kakashi's bedroom door was left opened so she entered the man's bedroom. It smelled like the familiar mint, his signature scent. He has a pale green sheets and on the small bed table, she saw the orange and red book he’s been reading and on the side she noticed the three picture frames. One is probably a kid Kakashi during his genin years, the blonde jōnin that resembles Naruto, a brown haired woman with the familiar purple markings and a boy with some orange goggles with an Uchiha insignia on his right chest.</p><p><em> I guess these are Obito, Rin and his Minato Sensei.</em> Satomi thought. On the middle frame is the current picture of squad seven. Without her knowledge, Kakashi's silently watching the kunoichi while she takes a look on the picture frames. Kakashi heard a soft chuckle when she held the current squad seven's picture frame. <em> She's probably laughing at Sasuke and Naruto's faces. </em> Kakashi thought. Satomi gently placed back the picture frame, making sure that it looks as it was originally placed. She moves to the last picture frame, it was a family picture and the only memory he has for his deceased parents. Satomi traced the picture frame and carefully observed the three persons in the photo. A black haired woman was holding the silver haired jōnin and another silver haired man was holding the shoulders of the woman. Both of his parents are smiling widely. She chuckled as her hand traced the baby Kakashi from the photo.</p><p>"You looked cute when you're younger and a spitting image of your father." Kakashi heard her whispered and chuckled. Kakashi leaned on the door and crossed his arms. "Really? I'm cute?" He asked and Satomi immediately looked back. She placed back the frame and just stared at the man. "Don't remember saying those. You're probably tired from your mission so you're unconsciously hearing things." she answered back but Kakashi just chuckled "Yeah. I'm unconsciously hearing things that I'm not supposed to hear."<br/>
Satomi rolled her eyes in defeat and left the room. They both sat at the dining table and noticed that the teas are ready, there were also scattered papers and notebooks at the dining table. Satomi frowned. "Just by seeing those papers makes me want to throw up." Satomi grinned as she sat down to the chair.</p><p>The jōnins have worked silently as they write about their respective reports. Although they already reported verbally directly to the hokage, files and actual copy of the specific mission is still needed. It is a proof that the mission was completed in case that it needed to be checked back. They would sometimes interact and ask ideas about it and Kakashi learned that Satomi's mission at the Land of the Silk was to deliver the peace treaty scroll. It went successful though as the exchanging of scrolls showed no further violence. Satomi set up with a weird '5-minute health break' from the reports. They'd casually talk for 5 minutes and immediately went back to their work. The Hokage was a bit specific so it did gave them a pretty hard time. </p><p>After some few hours of work, Satomi stared at Kakashi, his brows are now furrowed and the tip of the brush is at the edge of his lips, probably thinking on what he should write next. She chuckled on seeing how stressed he was. She rested her elbows at the table and her cheek rested on her right palm. Her oversized sweater fell on the right side of her shoulders, revealing her collarbone, she smiled at the sight and it’s actually funny seeing the silver haired jōnin so stressed.<br/>
"Stop staring at me like that, Satomi." Kakashi said while continuously writing at his work.</p><p>"You have a laid back attitude out on public and recklessly reads those horrid books when in fact, you are this stressed when making reports." Satomi joked. She has nothing to do now, truth be told her reports are just short. Kakashi's report is much more of a problem since it's originally a C-ranked mission but it turned out to be worse than that. Satomi stands up and got her and the silver haired jōnin's cup of tea. She moved to his side while holding the cups and took a look of his report. <em>Even his handwriting is diligent. </em> Satomi thought while Kakashi totally lost all the concentration when Satomi took a closer look on how he writes and constructs his sentences. Kakashi's now cursing on his mind, praying that the woman moves farther away. "Do you want more tea? I'm done writing my report. I could make some for you." Kakashi nodded and mouthed thanks to the woman. Kakashi's mind are blocked, he can't even focus because of the purple haired kunoichi.</p><p>As Satomi started boiling the water she leans at the counter. "Kakashi, have you been that interested and invested to someone?" She quietly asked, disturbing the silence between them. He stopped writing and glanced at the kunoichi. "Why did you ask?"</p><p>Satomi shook her head off. "Just some sorts." she answered but she's really pertaining to herself. There's no doubt that she's interested in him but she starts questioning that what if she's really invested to this man? It could be a problem. "Liar. What is it?" Kakashi noticed the uneasiness of the woman and Satomi decided to come up with a lie.<br/>
"Really, it was nothing Kakashi."</p><p>"You're a terrible liar, Satomi. You looked so flustered. Come on tell me what the problem is." Kakashi said as he walks closer to Satomi and turned off the stove. Satomi sighed in defeat "Ugh, well you know I'm interested to this man and I err…actually don't know if I'm invested to him already." Kakashi's eyes widened, he stared at the kunoichi and unable to speak something. He felt sad? He doesn't know what to feel. Maybe it was Genma? Or some random guy she met at the bar?</p><p>"What about that guy?"</p><p>"I don't know. Should I just flirt with him or calmly take things slowly." Satomi admitted as she raised herself up to sat at his kitchen counter. Kakashi finally understood it was Genma. Of course it's him, the guy who's been hanging around with her and even having missions with him. <em>So she's actually interested in Genma.</em> Kakashi felt a sudden pang on his chest, he couldn't even keep himself composed as he got random ideas on her and Genma. He himself does not even know what he's feeling. Jealousy? Disappointment? Sad? He wasn't even sure, all he ever know is that he felt some possessiveness. He wanted the woman on his own and he know it is more than just a sexual tension. This woman have been making him feel all sorts of emotions that he normally never showed it to anyone.</p><p>"If you're going to flirt with him what are you going to do?" Kakashi said as she approached closer to the kunoichi. Satomi smirked. "Are you provoking me, Hatake Kakashi?" she said as she held his shirt and pulled him much closer to her body, Kakashi never backed down. He held her waist and smirked at the kunoichi.</p><p>"Go ahead and make me, Uchiha Satomi."</p><p>Satomi traced her hands to the toned body of Kakashi slowly going up to his chest. "You have no idea what kind of situation you're getting into, Hatake." she whispered in his ear. The silver haired jōnin was completely stunned and unable to move, he’s completely under Satomi's control. Her hands move up his shoulder slowly circling her fingers around it and suddenly pulled him closer to her face. Satomi slowly took off his mask and traced his jaw once again and moves up to her scarred cheeks. She placed a soft kiss to the jōnin's neck up to his jaw. Kakashi groaned which made him hold her waist tighter.</p><p>Satomi smiled and saw how defeated Kakashi was, she was about to start laughing at him when Kakashi buried his face to her collarbone that's been visible because of her oversized sweater. Satomi was taken by a complete surprise and Kakashi opened her legs, allowing himself to press his body from the small space between them. Satomi's hands are at the kitchen counter, she couldn't even hold the silver haired jōnin who quickly turned the tables and started dominating the whole situation. "You think you could escape from the little scenario you started, Satomi..." Kakashi whispered as he looked back to the kunoichi, His intense gaze had made Satomi feel awkward and uncertain, more because she couldn't tell what he was thinking than because she didn't like the feeling of his eyes on her. "Kakashi..." was all she could say knowing that she couldn't calm herself down anymore.</p><p>The silver haired jōnin pressed his lips to hers and Satomi finally wrapped her arms around the jōnin's neck. The kiss was very much intoxicating, it was aggressive and both of the jōnins were completely taken over from their desires. Kakashi slid his tongue inside her mouth and Satomi's hands are now at his head "Damn it.. Kakashi…" He bit her lips once again and goes down from kissing her neck. Satomi now unconsciously wraps her legs around his hips which made Kakashi groaned. "You just have no idea how you're making me insane, Satomi." He said as he kissed her harder, his teeth gnashing into hers and his breath hot in her mouth. Satomi responded to it, his hands now going down to her legs while Satomi's started moaning his name.</p><p>"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! OPEN THE DOOR" the sudden shout of Might Guy made their eyes widened. Satomi removed her hands from his neck while Kakashi lets go from holding her legs but they stayed like that for awhile, having the same intense gaze they have. The feeling was so exhilarating and only this silver haired jōnin could make her feel all sorts of emotions. It's confusing her now but she wanted more of it. "So? What do you think?" Satomi tried to joke but Kakashi's stares gave her chills as he moved closer to the kunoichi's ear "Things might have gone farther if Guy didn't disturbed the peace."</p><p>"OI KAKASHI! ARE YOU AWAKE?"</p><p>"Quiet down, Guy. Kakashi might be sleeping."</p><p>"Satomi is also her neighbour, you might disturb the whole floor with your shout."</p><p>The jōnins heard the loud whispers outside his door and they chuckled. "I think you should open the door before you get a complaint from Owashiki-san."<br/>
"Right. That Guy is so loud. They're probably drunk." Kakashi left the kitchen and started going towards his door. Finally, Satomi was able to exhale at ease. She's feeling so weird and scared. She's afraid of the emotions this man has been giving her and she's afraid of its consequences. She met Kakashi at the most uncertain time, both of them hardly knew each other three years ago. It was just plain Sukea and Satomi, an almost one night stand for them. But now's completely different, they've known each other for some quite time and hell, they've been kissing since last night when Satomi admitted she knew about his Sukea-persona. It's scary and she’s afraid to admit the fact that this man who had taken all her interest might go to something even more deeper. She came back to her sense when she heard Guy walking towards the kitchen and she's hearing Kakashi who’s stopping his bestfriend from going farther.</p><p>"Guy, go home. I'm doing my report, you're drunk!"</p><p>"Why are you so desperate on making me leave? It's not like it's my first time barging to your home-" Guy stopped talking when she saw the kunoichi sitting at his kitchen counter. She raised her hand and smiled at the Konoha's green beast. "Yo, goodevening Guy. Having a great time with them?" Satomi casually asked and Guy stood there dumbfounded, Kakashi's mask are now back on its place and heard him whispered "Good grief.."</p><p>"Yeah... Kakashi, I should head out first. Do your reports diligently, my eternal rival." Guy said rushing outside the door. "I thought you're going to stay, we can make you some tea?" Kakashi stated as he followed Guy from walking out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Why are you going out on your own, thought you'd drag Kakashi out of his place?" Asuma said as Guy rushes outside his door. Kakashi did not utter a word, his best friend might have been shocked seeing the woman in his home.</p><p>"On a second thought, let's just go back and enjoy the night of our youth!"</p><p>"We should check out on Satomi, she might be awake." Kurenai said but Guy immediately held her shoulders, guiding her to the hallway that leads downstairs "We should let her rest shall we? They're tired from their mission!"</p><p>"You're acting weird, Guy!" drunk Kurenai complained and as the voices are getting farther Kakashi sighed and decided to close the door. When he got back to the kitchen they both started laughing. "Did you see his face? It's so hilarious he's so dumbfounded!" Satomi said as she goes down from the counter.</p><p>"Yeah. He suddenly rushed outside and stopped everyone from going inside the apartment."</p><p>"Guy's probably getting some weird imaginations in his head" Satomi chuckled as she fixed her papers. Kakashi smirked "He isn't entirely wrong though..." Satomi stiffened at his response but Satomi decided to ease her tension. <em>Just let it be, damn it. I don't care already.</em> She thought.</p><p>"Really? Don't think it was." Satomi joked and Kakashi got more closer to the kunoichi who's fixing the papers "Don't try to provoke me, Satomi. I told you things might have gone farther if they didn't disturbed the peace." Kakashi warned but Satomi looked straight into his eyes</p><p>"Oh... I thought it was some child's play."</p><p>"A child's play huh? What else do you want, Satomi?"</p><p>Satomi held his broad shoulders and leaned to give a peck on his cheeks. "Finish your report, big guy. You don't want to end up being all problematic when the sun rises." Kakashi sighed, remembering the report he needs to continue.</p><p>"Can you stay for awhile?" He shyly asked looking like a child, Satomi just smiled at her</p><p> </p><p>"Got no problem with that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Please leave a comment and kudos.</p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A new chapter begins: The Chunin Exams!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Chunin exams made Satomi and Kakashi busy. Finally some rest from her duty, Kakashi fetched her as he informed the kunoichi that Sasuke is the main target of Orochimaru.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few weeks have passed since their mission from the Land of the Waves. Kakashi and Satomi are getting in steadily with the kind of situation they are right now, the man seems to be completely different when she’s with him. That guy is a flirt, that’s one thing Satomi is certain about. Five days ago all the chunins and jōnins have been called by the hokage and announced the new chunin exams, although still hesitant on letting her brother join, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma all recommended their rookies. Iruka seems to be on the shakes about it but Kakashi gave a test. Satomi also wanted to complain but Kakashi knows his brother’s strength as much as she do. Kakashi’s been with them the whole D-ranked missions and Kakashi was practically in charge of their training. </p>
<p>During those five days, Satomi trained Sasuke with his sharingan. Kakashi is right though, the kid is also good at ninja tools but sometimes he gets easily caught when he’s unguarded with taijutsu. Satomi and Sasuke have different taijutsu style which makes a good training for Sasuke. Satomi have learned her taijutsu as an extension of her body, connecting it with her crystal release. It’s like a dance, it’s graceful but at the same time, dangerous. Sasuke’s skills were mostly the classic Uchiha style, the familiar moves and skills are all associated through their Father and Itachi.</p>
<p>Satomi have also no idea on what happens to Chunin exams. She never got to experience any of it, but the only thing she knows is Kakashi gave them a freewill to join or not. It’s their decision and Sasuke seems to be interested on the exams. He does not care of being a Chunin though, he wanted to measure himself as an Uchiha and how much he needed to work on to defeat his brother, and it was his burning desire. Satomi was lucky enough that she’s not taking major roles on the exam. She’s to guard by the gates since the village is open to many visitors making the security tight. She haven’t met with squad seven nor Kakashi yet but she knew seventh squad successfully passed the first exam as said by Izuno and Kotetsu. She knew that, she never doubted his kid brother nor any of Kakashi’s subordinates. </p>
<p>Days passed during the second exam and she’s silently resting by the training grounds as her shift is finally done. Kakashi came to see the kunoichi, informing her that the hokage calls for her. Kakashi found the Satomi leaning by the large tree on training grounds, seems like the kunoichi removed her tie, her waist-length hair are now freely falling and covering her face. She’s crossing her arms as her right hand holds the two black senbons that clips her bun. Kakashi slowly approached her, watching Satomi at her peaceful slumber but in an instant, the kunoichi threw her black senbon but the silver haired jōnin was able to grab it with an ease.</p>
<p>“Escaping from your duty?” Kakashi covered the sun’s light while the woman closed back her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I’m done for my shift today, baka.” Kakashi chuckled as she finally sat back up. “Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the second exams?” Kakashi’s face turned serious and looks to Satomi. “Sandaime-sama summons you.” The silver haired jōnin mentioned, Satomi noticing that Kakashi’s face is more serious than usual she finally stands up. Tying her hair back in an updo and looks at Kakashi who’s been staring at her.</p>
<p>“What? You’re awfully serious. You’re making me nervous.” Satomi said while tying her hair. Kakashi smiled at her and suddenly gave her a peck. Satomi’s eyes widened but unable to do anything. “What the hell was that?” </p>
<p>“Can’t help it.” Kakashi said as he returned the senbon that Satomi threw a while ago, she just rolled her eyes and the jōnins started walking. “What happened Kakashi? You’re never this serious.” </p>
<p>“Okay. First off, don’t freak out or do reckless things.” Satomi stopped her tracks “That I can’t assure. It depends on what you say.”</p>
<p>Kakashi smirked, “That’s why I fetched you. If we ask others you’d easily walk pass them.” Satomi nervously chuckled. Only Kakashi can try to keep her calm but he himself wasn’t even sure if he can calm the kunoichi down after what happened with Sasuke. It was the last day of their second exam and she wonders on how things are going. </p>
<p>“Tell me now. Is it about squad 7? Sasuke? What is it?” </p>
<p>“It’s about Sasuke. You know Orochimaru right?” Satomi nodded and her shoulders are starting to be tensed. “Stop being so tensed. I won’t continue what I’m going to say.” Satomi exhaled as she started to steady her breathing and loosen down for a bit.”</p>
<p>“I’m good. Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin. What about it?” </p>
<p>“To start off, Anko is originally Orochimaru’s subordinate, more or so his prodigy at the past. She has Orochimaru’s juinjutsu, his curse mark. This particular curse mark has a small probability of survival, Anko is one of those. It could remain dormant, it could give you a boost of chakra or Orochimaru can forcefully activate it whenever he wanted to. Particularly, Orochimaru would only give it to someone he knew that has the potential, powerful and the ones he would like to use as his host body-” Satomi stopped Kakashi from talking “Get to the point Kakashi! I don’t need any introduction, I’m aware of it except for Anko’s case!” Satomi losing her patience and Kakashi sighed “I told you to calm down, Satomi.” She just nodded with a grumpy face, already feeling what the jōnin is about to say. </p>
<p>“Orochimaru was able to infiltrate the village. Disguising as a grass ninja and in a different vessel, took off the face of his team members. He had his attention to Sasuke like what he had to Itachi before, but this time Orochimaru was able to place his juinjutsu to Sasuke.” Kakashi spoke as he immediately held the kunoichi’s hands. </p>
<p>“WHAT?! When did this happen?! How the hell did I only knew now?! Where’s Orochimaru?!” Satomi tried to get away from Kakashi’s grip but he never let go of her. “I told you to calm down. Squad seven passed the second exam. Sasuke seems to be doing well, so far. We’ll go there in peace and we wait for Sandaime-sama’s decisions on the preliminaries. Okay?” Satomi still angry but somehow managed to control herself, she nodded as they started to go at the Forest of Death’s tower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the second exam passers have gathered. It seems like all nine rookies were able to pass. Satomi exhaled with an ease, but she clearly knew that something is wrong with Sakura and Sasuke. The second exam passer’s jōnin instructors, Satomi, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, Hayate, The first exam proctor and as well as the hokage also assembled infront of the passers.</p>
<p>“Now then, we will now have the explanation of the third exam from The Hokage, Listen carefully everybody!” Anko announced</p>
<p>“Before the explanation of the third exam that we will start from now, I have just one thing I want to tell everyone flat out. About the true purpose of this exam.” </p>
<p>It was announced that there will be preliminaries. Not everyone could stay and fight on the final round of Chunin exams hence, it will go on random one on one combats. Gekko Hayate will be responsible for either stopping the fight, judging the situations and announce the winners. They needed to take out the unnecessary battles for the visitors who’ll be coming from different village and they cannot afford to waste time. As Hayate told who will back out Satomi noticed Sasuke wincing in pain, holding his right shoulders. </p>
<p>Jōnin leaders who assembled in front started talking about Sasuke. “What shall we do?” Anko asked the Hokage as they observed Satomi’s kid brother.  </p>
<p>“I knew it.” The Hokage said </p>
<p>“We should remove him from the exams and isolate him with ANBU bodyguards. We should recommend that he retire immediately-“ Satomi snapped hearing Ibiki’s words. Her sharingan activated and ready to fight Ibiki. </p>
<p><em>Retire?! Is he nuts?!</em> She’s about to go towards the hokage when Kakashi held her hand and pushed her back to his side. Kakashi slid his hands back to his pockets as he interrupted Ibiki from speaking. </p>
<p>“He’s not the kind of type to just obey like that. After all, he’s of the Uchiha Clan.” Kakashi answered back</p>
<p>“What’re you talking nonsense for?! I’ll make him stop, by force if needed. The curse mark responds even when one’s just building up chakra and attempts to forcibly extract his strength!! It’s a prohibited jutsu that eats into the body of the one who uses a jutsu! It’s a complete wonder how that kid is even enduring it. He’s just as good as dead, Hokage-sama!” Anko snapped at Kakashi. Satomi finally cannot control herself she goes towards Anko and Ibiki.</p>
<p>“I do appreciate the concern, but I am Sasuke’s sister and his one and only guardian. If you were able to stay dormant with Orochimaru’s juinjutsu, I know my brother is going to control it as much as you can. He’s not just a regular shinobi, he’s an Uchiha and he’ll never be just as good as dead.” Satomi stated with firm and authority at her voice, she shifted her direction to the hokage and bowed to him. </p>
<p>“You have no idea, what kind of situation you're getting in. You do not know Orochimaru’s juinjutsu as well as I do!” Anko answered back. Kakashi goes behind Satomi incase the woman explodes out on anger but to his surprise, Satomi smirked at Anko.</p>
<p>“You are absolutely right. I don't have any idea of what it feels like and I do not know it as much as you do Anko-san…But I know my brother more than anyone in this room and that's something I can assure.”</p>
<p>“You've only been with Sasuke for-“ Anko was supposed to retort back but Satomi immediately responded. </p>
<p>“If that juinjutsu goes out of hand I will personally stop it. Kakashi as the squad seven’s jōnin leader will also be there to stop it. I swear with my Uchiha blood that if things go out of hand I will personally take all the responsibilities even if I put my shinobi life on line.” Satomi said and finally goes back to Kakashi’s side.</p>
<p><em>The feelings and emotion is not solely based on the three and half years I've been with Sasuke. I'm going to defend the kid even if it meant to remove me from being a jōnin.</em> Satomi thought.</p>
<p> He took a glance on her and he smiled. “You did a good job controlling yourself over there.” </p>
<p>“It’s the least that I could do.”</p>
<p>The hokage granted Satomi and Kakashi’s request. Only Kabuto backing down from the preliminaries, the random selection started and Satomi's eye widened. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Akado Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke</strong>
</p>
<p>Satomi narrowed her direction to Sasuke who's currently holding his right shoulder. <em>Did I do the right thing? I think I should have backed down.</em> Satomi thought but her sense came back to reality when Kakashi patted her shoulders “I do believe in your sister instincts to Sasuke. He’ll get through it.” Kakashi assured while looking down to the kunoichi with all smiles from his face. Satomi nodded as they all proceeded their way up in the balcony, both Kakashi and Satomi walks towards the seventh squad.</p>
<p>“Oiii!! Kakashi sensei!!! Satomi sensei!!!”  Naruto exclaimed in excitement as he saw the two jōnins walk past them. Satomi stopped by to Naruto who's now bragging on how well he did during the first to second exams. Kakashi casually smiled at the blonde genin while his hands in his pocket, the moment he passed through Sasuke he spoke</p>
<p>“Sasuke, don't use your sharingan.” </p>
<p>The kid’s eyes widened “So you knew?” </p>
<p>Kakashi did not answer his question. “If that juinjutsu on your neck gets out of control, it could endanger your life.”</p>
<p>“I believe it.” Sasuke retorted back</p>
<p>“Well, the match will be called off at that time. Your sister fought with the jōnins and even with the hokage, risking her rank and her Uchiha lineage to let your preliminaries push through.” Sasuke’s eyes widened and shifted his direction to his sister’s who’s talking with Naruto. <em>Did Satomi-nee chan really did that..</em> Sasuke thought. </p>
<p>“Both of us will be coming to stop it, so be vigilant and good luck.” Kakashi said as he started walking past him. Finally Satomi started walking past his brother, she didn't stop nor look down to his brother but he saw the familiar surroundings getting different. <em>Nee-chan’s genjutsu!</em> </p>
<p>“Sasuke, do you best and goodluck. Overcome the juinjutsu.” Sasuke just nodded on his sister’s serious warnings and Satomi just smiled at him</p>
<p>“I know you can do it. We're siblings aren't we? Show them what an Uchiha is made of.” Sasuke's eyes widened, he smirked at his older sister and nodded at Satomi “Indeed. I still need to beat you in taijutsu so don't lose your cool, Satomi Nee-chan.” Sasuke said as the genjutsu started to disappear, knowing that Satomi’s already up in the balcony watching her kid brother with a smile on her face. Hayate decided to start the tournament, not wasting their time. She noticed that many of the candidates are focused on the match, probably because they knew of Sasuke’s lineage, an Uchiha. </p>
<p>Satomi stood there watching carefully as Sasuke’s opponent started showing blue visible chakra in his hand. Sasuke, as a ninja tool genius started throwing shuriken as his distraction but the curse mark seems to give him terrible pain that causes him to lose focus. In an instant, Yoroi is at Sasuke’s place. Pinning him down. </p>
<p>Satomi grasped in surprise, but Sasuke immediately responded with a taijutsu, locking Yoroi’s hand imbedded with chakra on his legs. Satomi smiled <em>Nice, Sasuke.</em> But the smile immediately disappeared when Yoroi’s hands starting to build blue chakra and holding Sasuke’s body.</p>
<p><em>It drains your chakra, it's his power. Damn it.</em> Satomi’s hands are holding tightly to her haori, she’s starting to worry about the curse mark. Yoroi is now holding his brother's head and Sasuke started losing his chakra. Satomi started to tremble, feeling great fear of what may happen. </p>
<p>“Go for it Sasuke.” Satomi whispered under her breath, she grasped in surprise when Kakashi slid his hands to hers. Forcing her hand to let go of her haori and hold his hand, she looks at the silver haired jōnin who's seriously watching the match. He wanted to calm her down and slowly his fingers started to intertwined to hers, completely holding the kunoichi’s hand. No one lets go as they both watched Sasuke. Believing that he'll be able to do it. Somehow.</p>
<p>Sasuke was finally able to stand up and they heard Naruto exclaimed with frustration “Sasuke!!! You call yourself an Uchiha with that? Satomi Nee-chan is watching you, don't be looking so lame!! Give your best!!” Satomi let out a chuckle hearing Naruto cheer for his rival.</p>
<p>In an instant, Sasuke started advancing. An unfamiliar taijutsu displayed on the audiences while Sasuke disappeared, he kicked Yoroi and they're suddenly up in the air. She noticed Sasuke trying to stop the curse mark but it’s steadily responding to him, slowly becoming visible. Satomi's hand unconsciously held Kakashi's hand tighter upon watching it. Thankfully, the curse mark suddenly receded. All of their eyes widened. Satomi and Sasuke gave similar smirks on their faces and Kakashi chuckled. “I can see from my peripherals that both of you have the similar smirks on your faces. You really are siblings.” Kakashi said as Sasuke did his Lions Barrage making Yoroi fall down on the floor. Satomi silently squeled and she raises up her hand that holds Kakashi “Yaaa he did it!! My brother did it!!” she whispered </p>
<p>“I do not want to let go but I needed to catch your sibling over there, Satomi.” Kakashi lets go of her hand and disappeared from the balcony. All of a sudden he's at the fighting grounds, catching Sasuke with his toes while holding his Icha Icha violence.</p>
<p><em>Some props you have over there, Hatake.</em> Satomi thought and as she takes a look at the picture on the fighting ground, her heart started beating fast. All her worries are taken away when he held her hand, like sudden electricity was felt when their fingers intertwined. It's a silent message to calm herself down and it's only that silver haired jōnin who can do that to her. </p>
<p><strong>“Looks like I'm losing myself too, Hatake.”</strong> She whispered. </p>
<p>Guy walks closer to Satomi “Your kid brother reminds me of Kakashi when he's younger.” </p>
<p>“Really? How so?” </p>
<p>“Both are notable geniuses. The taijutsu he used takes years to master, he was able to copy it when he clashed with one of my genins.” Satomi smirked. <em>It's my brother afterall.</em><br/>
----</p>
<p>Sasuke and Kakashi went behind the fighting area and Satomi immediately followed. Kakashi had informed her that he's going to seal away the curse mark. As Kakashi started preparing she noticed Kakashi placed sealings around him and Sasuke, there were also some sealings near Sasuke's curse mark. Kakashi started wielding his hand signs “Curse Sealing!” He exclaimed</p>
<p>Satomi stood there in surprise, her kid brother started shouting in pain as Kakashi held the curse mark on her brother’s neck and when the circular sealings was placed on the curse mark, Sasuke fell down all blacked out and tired. “Hey Kakashi…Are you really sure you sealed it?” </p>
<p>Kakashi smirked “Out of character. Appears that your kid brother is quite tired.” </p>
<p>“I didn't know you could also seal curse marks, Hatake-san.” Kakashi just smiled at the kunoichi’s response and both of their direction were shifted to such familiar voice</p>
<p>“To think you've able to handle Sealing Jutsu, You've grown Kakashi…”</p>
<p>Satomi's eyes started to activate her sharingan as her hands are starting to mold some crystal kunai. “Orochimaru.” Satomi whispered</p>
<p>“Long time no see, Kakashi… I see this is the famed Uchiha Satomi who's been hiding behind the ANBU mask over the years.” Satomi clenched her fist and Kakashi stood at the center not allowing Orochimaru to advance forward to Sasuke.</p>
<p>“What do you want with my brother?!”</p>
<p>Orochimaru smirked "I'm sorry Kakashi...and Satomi... I don't have any business with the both of you, but I do with the kid behind you."</p>
<p>"Why are you really after Sasuke?"</p>
<p>"It's good for you, you already got it, right?"</p>
<p>Satomi ran to her brother and held it as Orochimaru said he wanted the sharingan too, the Uchiha's power. "What a ridiculous ambition you have, Orochimaru." Kakashi said. Orochimaru came closer as Kakashi stood his ground. Satomi lets go of her kid brother and left him at the side.</p>
<p>"Katon (Fire release): Dragon Flame no jutsu!"</p>
<p>But Orochimaru disappeared and suddenly he's infront of Kakashi. "Don't come any closer to one of my subordinates!" Kakashi exclaimed as blue lightning are suddenly circling around his hand, Satomi stood there. <em>W-what's that ball of chakra lightning in his hands.</em></p>
<p>"Even if you're one of the legendary sannins, at the least, I can kill you as you kill me. You will never pass through Sasuke, not with me and Satomi are standing before you."</p>
<p>Orochimaru started laughing off to Satomi and Kakashi. "Satomi. You know too right? No matter obstructive power there may be... He is the possessor of that quality. He's an avenger, you know it more than Kakashi right Uchiha Satomi?" Satomi finally lost her battle stance, standing behind Orochimaru as he smirked at Kakashi. He got her into playing with her mind by using Sasuke to stop the powerful kunoichi from fighting. "Satomi!! Get your senses back!!" </p>
<p>Satomi's eyes widened when Orochimaru turned his back to Kakashi and Sasuke, he walked pass through Satomi and just smirked. Kakashi watched Satomi as she trembled in fear. <em>What did Orochimaru do?!</em> Kakashi thought as he immediately catched Satomi who already fell down.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? What happened? What did he tell you?" Satomi shook her head off, trying to stand up and Kakashi helped her. They finally took Sasuke to the hospital to let the kid rest. Satomi was annoyed when he has ANBU to guard inside but she needed to understand it, Orochimaru is freely roaming around the village with Sasuke as his target. Kakashi tapped her shoulders. "Don't worry its Team Ro. Tenzo is in charge." the silver haired jōnin tried to assure her and she just nodded in response when Satomi escorted Kakashi outside the door it's just both of them standing in the hallways again.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you aren't going back to the arena?" </p>
<p>"I'll take care of things here til he wakes up." </p>
<p>Kakashi just nodded on her, she's worried about Orochimaru's remarks. For the small period of time they've been together, Satomi did really try her best to convice Sasuke to stop going towards the path of revenge, but she knows he and his brother, Itachi are the last pure Uchihas and sooner or later they'd have to settle it. It was an unavoidable circumstance. Kakashi's just standing infront of the woman who's staring blankly at her feet, he couldn't do anything. His eyes widened when the purple haired kunoichi burried her face to his chest, holding his flak jacket so tight. Satomi shut her eyes, her hand still trembling in fear to what may happen, she felt irresponsible as their older sister. </p>
<p>"Thank you...Kakashi...For everything." The kunoichi spoke and Kakashi's hands reached her waist, hugging her closer to him but his eyes widened to the kunoichi's remarks.</p>
<p>"No matter how much I go out of control you're always there for me. I find it so reassuring having you beside me and I'm afraid that I'd always want to have this kind of reassurance from you...”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Then I'll always be there to reassure everything to you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Please comment and leave a kudos</p>
<p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Move Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi and Satomi are getting closer and things are starting to get complicated for Satomi. She decided to, watch over her brother who's confined in the hospital with Team Ro on guard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I changed Kakashi vs  Kabuto fight scene</p><p>I do not own Naruto and its characters. I only own my OC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team Ro's current captain, Tenzo have received reports that the preliminaries are done. He immediately disseminated the information among his co-ANBU and as well as to Satomi. Tenzo went to Kakashi to report while Satomi and other ANBU remained inside. Satomi observes his brother as he is supported with oxygen and his eyes are covered with bandages.</p><p>"You really strained yourself with your sharingan, kid." Satomi whispered as she caress his arms, Satomi decided to at least clean his brother, it's the very least she could do. Satomi never felt this helpless, she has no knowledge of sealing jutsus, have no definite information about Orochimaru or his juinjutsu, she felt sad that she needed to rely on Kakashi with most of the things that she needed to do to help her brother. She sighed in defeat, trying to figure out what she's going to do.</p><p>"Ma'am are you an ANBU?" one of the guards have asked. Satomi did not look back, still cleaning his brother's arms and body. "Why did you ask?"</p><p>"Your mask, hanging from your waistband is an ANBU mask." the guard answered, Satomi stands up from her chair and faced the guard with her arms crossed. The guard's eyes widened as they were able to completely see Satomi's ANBU mask. "B-butterflies... I thought it was only a story in ANBU. The rumoured solo ANBU." the guard said as everyone's attention were on Satomi now.</p><p>"Familiar now? I'm that woman, Uchiha Satomi. I'll clean these rugs at the comfort room outside, keep your eye on Sasuke while Tenzo and I are gone." Satomi stated but it is more of a command and the ANBU guards suddenly stiffened their backs, feeling the familiar authority of the retired solo ANBU that is famed as 'The Lady hiding behind the butterfly mask'. The feeling resembles their former captain's authority, Hatake Kakashi. "Yes, Satomi-senpai." everyone answered simultaneously.<br/>
----<br/>
While Satomi's cleaning the rugs she used to clean his brother's arms, she noticed a silver haired man walking towards Sasuke's room.</p><p>"Is it Kakashi?" Satomi whispered, feeling uncertain she decided to follow her instincts. <em>Yeah right, it's not Kakashi. There's no way in the world he'll wear those pale purple suit.</em> Satomi said in her thoughts and continued following the unknown man.</p><p>Finally reaching Sasuke's room, Satomi still stayed from afar as she heard the ANBU guards being taken down. Her eyes widened "What the hell happened to your Team Ro, Kakashi?" she whispered as she stood at the door, the silver haired man looks at Sasuke and the man finally threw a surgical knife to her, Satomi catches it with an ease, slouching herself to the sides of the door.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"I'd have to give it to you Miss, to think you'd be able to stop my blind spot attack with such ease. But I think you'd better inform Kakashi to at least ready 10 of his men next time." Satomi glanced at the taken down ANBU guards, this man is not ordinary. He'd able to take it down without difficulty and he's even wearing a Konoha headband like them.</p><p>"Answer my question while I'm being patient to you."</p><p>Kabuto smirked "Yakushi Kabuto. Now, it's my turn to ask who are you? You're not familiar to my data book." Satomi stood there, walking towards the man claimed to be Kabuto. "What do you want with Sasuke? Are you affiliated with Orochimaru?" Satomi answered back with a question. The guy looked back to her, found himself an interesting sight to the unknown woman trying to pick a fight with him.</p><p>"You'll never be able to prove my connection to Orochimaru."</p><p>"I'll say you either answer my questions or start shutting yourself up, Kabuto. I'm the one asking the questions around here."</p><p>"You'll find out anyway. Can you let me go and make a willful exception just this once?" Satomi closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. <em>Kakashi would calm me down if he's here.</em></p><p>"You're such a willful brat." Satomi said as she start molding the kunai from her hands pointing it to Kabuto.</p><p>"What a rare Kekkai Genkai... But I have the advantage here." Kabuto said as he pointed his dagger close to Sasuke's neck. Satomi smirked as she once again closed her eyes. The moment it opened is the fast teleportation from Kabuto's kunai, his eyes widened as he saw the kunoichi’s eyes and finally Satomi pins him on the floor, holding both of his hands. "If you're going to make it out alive, be sure to put me in your data book, Uchiha Satomi." she said but the ANBU guard stands up attempting to escape but Satomi's shadow clone is by the door. "Don't underestimate my sharingan." she said but another ANBU broke the glass and jump on the building, Satomi ran towards the windows and glanced on the stupid disguise.</p><p>"Uchiha Satomi...I'll be sure to record you in my data book." Kabuto said as he disappeared from her sight while Kakashi and Tenzo suddenly entered the premises. "Satomi? What happened?"</p><p>Kakashi asked while looking down at the fallen ANBU and Satomi who's currently pinning down Kabuto. "Kabuto?" He said as he walks forward towards Satomi, she noticed the man named Tenzo grasped as he saw Satomi's sharingan so she decided to deactivate it, she's way too tired to think. She barely have enough rest and she's been guarding outside Sasuke's door with her sharingan activated a while ago.</p><p>"He escaped. He’s just dead soul jutsu. I can't trace him anymore, he erased his odor and he stopped the heartbeat of this man." Satomi said as she stands up.</p><p>Tenzo apologized for the lack of attentiveness his men has and Satomi just nodded. She wanted to rest now that she ensured his brother's safety. <em>I'll go home for a short while, take a rest and I'll go back. I'm dead tired.</em> Kakashi noticed the woman's tired eyes so he advised Tenzo to stay in charge for a while and they'll come back later. Both of the jōnins finally decided to leave Sasuke’s room and while walking near the reception area they both heard the familiar blonde genin's loud voice. Kakashi sighed as he heard Naruto again and Satomi just chuckled.</p><p>"Where's the room that Sasuke's in???"</p><p>"Mr. Sasuke is not allowed for any visitors" the woman in the reception tried to argue as Naruto constantly throw his tantrums</p><p>"Naruto, this is a hospital. Keep it down." Naruto's eyes glittered in happiness as the blonde genin saw Kakashi and Satomi by the hallways. He excitedly ran at his sensei asking favor to train him for finals. She knew through Naruto that they've been given an extra month to train. To Satomi’s surprise, Kakashi declined his request. Satomi started chuckling as Naruto throws tantrums again when he told him that he found a suitable sensei for him for the finals.</p><p>"Satomi nee-chan, can you help me convince Kakashi-sensei to train me??? You're holding each others hand while watching the preliminaries!!!" Naruto held Satomi's haori as the blonde genin pleaded. Her cheeks turned bright pink as Naruto mentioned her and Kakashi holding each others hand, she kneeled and pat the kid's head "I'm sorry Naruto. I don't think I won't be able to convince your sensei."<br/>
Naruto stood in front of them, crossing his arms with his eyes closed. Both jōnins sighed with the energy Naruto's been giving. Naruto suddenly started pointing at his sensei</p><p>"Oh!!! You're going to train Sasuke, aren't you???!" Satomi grasped at Naruto's response and shifted her direction to Kakashi. <em> Could it be?? He's training Sasuke? I don't remember him saying anything like that.</em></p><p>"Are you planning to what…. Kakashi?" Satomi whispered to the silver haired jōnin and he just glanced at her saying that he'll explain later. Kakashi finally explained that he found Ebisu as his best sensei for this finals as Naruto needed fundamental trainings. Naruto started sulking knowing that Ebisu is his sensei so Satomi decided to cheer the blonde genin up for a bit. Satomi kneeled back down which faces Naruto who's currently crossing his arms with his eyes closed.</p><p>"Not fair. Sasuke will be trained by strong senseis like Satomi nee-chan and Kakashi-sensei."</p><p>"What do you say that I'll train your taijutsu when you have some free time from your training with Ebisu-sensei?" Satomi's suggestion made Naruto's smile widen and started hugging Satomi which took her by surprise. "Really Satomi nee-chan?? You'll train me??" and Satomi just nodded at the blonde genin and Naruto started walking away from the hospital hallways exclaiming that Satomi will be her sensei for a month.</p><p>"He's really excited aren't he?" Kakashi whispered and Satomi just chuckled at the blonde genin who's happily walking its way out of the hospital.</p><p>-----<br/>
Kakashi and Satomi decided to head back to their apartments. "Are you sure about training Sasuke? I can do it though, you don't have to trouble yourself." Satomi inquired as they're both going upstairs. "Your kid brother asked me the moment the preliminaries ended. He has a natural affinity of Lightning, I originally plan to help him with you working on his sharingan but you already promised Naruto. So I'll just help him with lightning techniques"</p><p>Satomi just nodded. Kakashi would be a good pair to Sasuke since they both possess lightning affinity which she does not have, clearly Sasuke does not need to learn any fire release because it's one of their basic fundamentals as an Uchiha. Upon reaching the hallways of the third floor, Satomi held the silver haired jōnin's flak jacket causing Kakashi stop from walking his tracks.</p><p>"Thank you Kakashi..." she softly said and Kakashi just smiled at her but his face changed when Satomi gave him a peck on his lips. "Really...Thank you for everything." And with her kiss, her feelings turned upside down as things are starting to get complicated more than she ever know.</p><p>
  <em>Don't do such reckless things, Satomi.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Please leave a kudos and comment</p><p> </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. No More Holding Back…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Kakashi....I...We....What are we?? What am I to you..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: SMUT, Lemon, sexual content chapter, skip if it bothers you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satomi finally enters her apartment and she sighed as she realizes that she's alone for the night, she'd gotten used to knocking at Sasuke's room every time she comes home or sometimes she'd scold him for being disrespectful. She smiled at the thought as she decided to roam around her kid brother's room. Sasuke's a meticulous person, very much similar to Kakashi. All of their things are placed in a definite and specific position, she glanced at the frames placed on his desk, it was their photo. Satomi smiled when she remembered how she forced Sasuke from taking a picture with her. “Who would have thought you’d display it huh...” She whispered while she glanced to a similar photo that she saw on Kakashi's bedroom, and it was their very first photo as squad seven. Satomi smiled as she traced her hands to each of the team members including Kakashi.</p><p>"It's scary...I'm already liking the way things are going in our lives, I really hope you stay this way Sasuke..." Satomi whispered and her eyes shifted to Kakashi who's holding her brother's and Naruto's heads. She started chuckling "Continue to stress out this albino scarecrow." Satomi finally realized some things. She smiled to herself <strong>"We really can't control what your feelings are going to say, aren't we…"</strong> Satomi decided to place back Sasuke's frame and decided to leave his room. Satomi finally took some cold shower and start reflecting on the events three and half years ago. "We've been through a lot…” Satomi whispered on herself. Just three years ago she's this emotionless, solo ANBU known through the lands with her butterfly mask. No one knew her identity nor her powers before. The only person she can talk with is Itachi and Shisui...before he died. Satomi smiled as she walks out of the shower, she did not regret her decision retiring as an ANBU. She gained new friends, gotten really close with Sasuke and her feelings turning upside down because of this silver haired jōnin.</p><p>Satomi wore a champagne colored silk night gown that lengths above her knees. She wanted to sleep well tonight as tomorrow, she'll be guarding whole day at Sasuke's apartment until his full recovery. After putting on her night gown, she goes to the fridge and sighed in response as there are no foods that she can reheat.</p><p>"These are all frozen goods. Good grief...I'll just eat outside." She said as Satomi finally closed the fridge. She grabbed a black trench coat in her closet but she decided to leave it unbuttoned, grabbing her purse and apartment keys she stepped outside her apartment. When she opened the door, the silver haired jōnin stood infront of her and clearly Kakashi was about to knock.</p><p>"Kakashi...Yo." Satomi said completely shocked</p><p>"Where are you going?" Kakashi said looking at the woman standing infront of him. The man also got out from showers since his hair are still wet. Satomi smiled at him "Ahh...Well I don't want to cook and I only have frozen goods, I'm going to eat at Ichiraku Ramen, do you want to come?" Kakashi took a look at Satomi's outfit, underneath the black trench coat was her champagne colored night gown and her waist-length hair freely falling along. Gorgeous, he thought. Kakashi slid his hand to his neck.</p><p>"I figured out you're tired so I made Sanma Shioyaki and miso soup with eggplants, I was going to invite you…" Satomi's eyes glittered in happiness, she's really hungry and eating alone is not the very best idea now. "Really? You're going to invite me?" Kakashi just nodded. Satomi accepted with the silver haired jōnin's invitation, she locked her apartment doors and made their way to Kakashi's apartment.</p><p>Upon entering she removed her trench coat and placed it in his sofa alongside with her keys and purse. She smelled the salt-boiled saury sanma, her stomach growled and he heard Kakashi chuckled, she just glared at the man "Don't laugh! I haven't eaten since morning!"</p><p>"Okay okay, I won't"</p><p>"You're still laughing."</p><p>"I won't now."</p><p>Kakashi teased as Satomi sat down at her chair completely fascinated "Wow...Who would have thought that the lazy albino scarecrow would be a good cook." Kakashi just chuckled at the woman's reaction.</p><p>"You're underestimating me, Satomi-san"</p><p>"You're still lazy in my eyes though, Kakashi-san." She answered back</p><p>"You're never going to change your mind about that aren't you?"</p><p>"It'll never change not unless your hair turns black." Kakashi chuckled in response and they both started eating. They ate in silence, they'd sometimes talk about squad seven or Sasuke or sometimes Satomi would tell about some ridiculous mission she had during her ANBU years. Eating with Kakashi at the same dining table felt so natural, like they've been doing it ever since. It felt happy and all sorts of emotions are visible to their faces. Satomi insisted on washing the dishes but Kakashi was just as stubborn as her, saying that she should rest since she's his guest.</p><p>"You're saying my line word by word, Hatake." Kakashi just chuckled and offered if she wanted some tea so Satomi agreed. It would be nice to talk with someone, with him in particular. In the sala there's a small glass door that leads to Kakashi's small balcony. It has a good view from the main streets of the village. Satomi looks up to the stars again, and the man have noticed how much she liked the night, she loved looking at the stars and the moon.</p><p>"I always loved looking at the stars. They're beautiful."</p><p>"Yeah. Amazingly beautiful." Kakashi said but she's completely looking at the purple haired kunoichi. He's completely fallen for it, her different reactions she does whenever he tease her fills up his whole day. He loved seeing different emotions on the woman's face, genuine and gorgeous. Kakashi knows it's not just some interest, infatuation or overwhelmed desires he has for Satomi, It was something else. Love. "When I was young, my biological mom would always bring me to the hill side of the Hidden Village of Crystals. I'd always see the moon shining bright with the beautiful stars around it. Those were the good old days" She smiled as she glanced to Kakashi.</p><p>"Yeah. When I had father he'd always fetch me in the playgrounds and often times we're to watch the sunset together before going home." Kakashi said as he placed down his cup of tea in the table.</p><p>"Home...This is what home feels like." Satomi said as she goes closer to the balcony, looking over at the dim lights in the streets. Satomi's eyes widened when she felt Kakashi's arms on her waist feeling the silk fabric of her champagne colored night gown. He's hugging her from behind. "Kakashi, what are you-"</p><p>"Yeah. Home, this felt home." Kakashi said as he placed his chin to her shoulders. Satomi stiffened her back but immediately calmed down. They stayed like that for some few minutes and both are just feeling each other’s embrace and hearing their steady breathing. Satomi suddenly looked down, finally mustering her courage to ask the question that's been bothering her since Kami knows when.</p><p>"Kakashi....I...We....What are we?? What am I to you..." and Kakashi suddenly lets go the hug, watching the kunoichi who faced him with a surprised face. Kakashi did not answer and Satomi just smiled at him. Her smile is sad it's as if she already got the message.</p><p><em>I knew it.</em> She thought. She chuckled nervously as she try to stop her tears from falling. "I-I should go, thank you for the dinner, Kakashi. I'd make it up to you." Satomi said as she attempted to leave the balcony, wanting to go back to her apartment and blame herself for such stupid question. <em>Of course, I'm just his typical one night stand. It's just the same three years ago. Stupid for me to think that we'd be actually real.</em></p><p>"Damn it. Please don't tell me that you think you're just someone I want to fuck, Satomi."</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"You face says it all."</p><p>"Kakashi I-"</p><p>"I don't even know how to say it. I tried to be open with my feelings believe me Satomi, I really tried. It's not just some cliché one night stand. Hell, I've been with you for some quite time already. Can't you tell that I love you?" The sudden confession left her dumbfounded, she can't even face the silver haired jōnin who suddenly made an open confession.</p><p>
  <em>Love? But I thought...</em>
</p><p>"I know you are interested with someone else. You asked me that when we had tea back then. I respect that. But I’m really sorry I just can't hold myself back despite knowing it." Kakashi added. Satomi smiled at the thought "Yeah... I figured I'm not just interested in him."</p><p>Satomi faced Kakashi "I'm madly in love with that guy to the extent that I'm actually scared that I'm just a flirt figure in his eyes." It's now Kakashi's turn to be surprised, curiosity suddenly filled up his mind and felt the familiar pain in his chest.</p><p>"That guy is surprisingly annoying, on some occasions dumb, incredibly lazy, a closet perv who reads Icha Icha on broad daylight and heck, in front of his students!"</p><p>"Satomi-"</p><p>"He's the reason why my brother always had a grumpy face during breakfast, he kisses me whenever he likes, he teases me most of the time, likes to joke around and I often call him an albino scarecrow because of that spiky silver hair but surprisingly soft and the beauty mark that got my attention three years ago."</p><p>"Tell me you're joking, Satomi."</p><p>"I'm joking with you, Kakashi." she just smiled at the man who suddenly locked her in his arms. "You're a sly woman did you know that Satomi?" she just held Kakashi's turtleneck and smelled it.</p><p>"Really? I think it's you."</p><p>"Nope. I've been open to my feelings since Kami knows when." Satomi looked up to the silver haired jōnin and slowly took off his mask, Kakashi decided to let go of the woman to freely let her trace his face but instead she just gave a peck at his lips and just smiled at the man. "I'm glad..." was all she could ever say when Kakashi started kissing her neck leaving marks that she surely knows would stay for couple of days. Kakashi lightly pushed Satomi to the wall, still kissing her neck and as the thin string of her night gown fell to her shoulders, Kakashi kissed her collarbone and Satomi grasped.</p><p>"Kakashi…" Satomi moaned as her hands tightened its grip to his neck, pulling the silver haired jōnin closer to her while Kakashi continued sucking on her sensitive skin, making her moan in pleasure. Kakashi finally lifted her up, Satomi tightening her legs to his hips, she felt his hard on and Kakashi just groaned in her neck. He finally lands his lips to her, it was aggressive, burning with desire and his teeth gnashing to hers. In an instant, they were already entering at the sala, moving to the sofa without breaking the kiss. Kakashi sat himself on the sofa while Satomi sat on his lap, broke the kiss and getting their breaths first. Satomi smiled at her as she pressed her forehead to his, the tip of their noses touches each other and Kakashi smiled back. "Tell me to stop while I can still control myself." the silver haired jōnin said but Satomi's hand ran slowly up one side of his back, traced the top of his neck and gently caressed his side on the way down. It was instinctive, a gesture she found comforting to give. Kakashi closed his eyes in pleasure and he suddenly felt her hands touch his cheeks, pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Satomi smiled between the kisses as she grind herself on Kakashi's lap, making him groan in pleasure as they both felt each other. "Satomi... damn it."</p><p>She stopped kissing the jōnin. "I love you." she finally said as her arms landed to his shoulders, still grinding on his lap, she's been feeling his manhood and it's turning her on. She wanted the man just as how he wanted her. Kakashi held her hips tighter as he kissed her neck again and back to her lips "I love you even more." The kiss once again turned aggressive. Satomi involuntarily pulled herself closer to the man as Kakashi slid his hands under her night gown.</p><p>"There's no way you're going outside wearing that...Satomi." His hands reached her bra, unclasping it with one hand and leaving it on the sofa, Kakashi held her breast and started caressing it in circular motion "Kakashi...fuck."</p><p>"Not so fast, honey." Kakashi kept on caressing her breast when his face reached to her earlobes "I love your night gown but I really want to take it off..." He said, his voice low, running with lust and desire. Kakashi finally took her night gown off, revealing her breast and panties. "Damn woman..." was all he could say as he licked her hardened nipples making Satomi hold his hair.</p><p>"You’re wearing too much clothes, Hatake." She said as it was her turn to slid her hands inside his navy blue turtleneck, she immediately took it off and she started tracing the lines on his toned body, memorizing the small scars he had from the previous missions... Sitting back up, he looked at the kunoichi in his lap. She was looking at him with the same intense gaze while she's playing with the hem of his belt, and without a word, he leaned forward caressing her cheek gently with his hand and kissed her, his hands moves down to her underwear feeling the wet fabric Kakashi smirked, caressing her slit in circular motion. "I haven't barely touched you and you're this wet."</p><p>"Talk about someone who had hard on since-oh fuck Kakashi..." he slid her fingers to her womanhood and pulled her close to his body. "Too early to beg, honey..." not knowing what's already happening, Satomi's already sitting at the sofa, Kakashi opened her legs and slowy took off her underwear, without any warning his tongue slid inside her causing her to cover her mouth but Kakashi stopped her with his free hand. "I want to hear you."</p><p>"Kakashi damn it..." The silver haired jōnin licked up and down, his fingers pushing in and out and Satomi moaning his name.</p><p>"Kakashi..I-"</p><p>Kakashi pushed his finger harder, looking at the woman who's feeling the pleasure right now "What Satomi, tell me."</p><p>"I-I'm coming..fuck-" Satomi came and Kakashi just smiled at her. He kissed her once again as he carried the purple haired kunoichi in his bedroom. Kakashi laid down and it was Satomi on top of him now, slowly moving her hand to his chest down to the hem of his belt, he noticed Satomi getting annoyed on how his hem are tangled together, Kakashi heard the woman whispered</p><p><em>"Katon (Fire release)"</em> Satomi was completely in control of the fire as it burned the hem of his belt, finally being able to remove his trousers. Kakashi chuckled to the scene "What an impatient kunoichi." Satomi did not answer, her hand slid to his boxers and Kakashi groaned in pleasure. She removed everything under him and finally his manhood sprang up. Satomi stared at it… It was huge… but nevertheless she held it, stroking it up and down. "Satomi..fuck-" Satomi smirked as she licked the tip of his manhood, slowly going deeper and Kakashi held her head guiding Satomi from moving up and down, but Kakashi couldn't hold it any longer when Satomi finally faced the jōnin he immediately switched the position. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, to her nose and down to her lips. </p><p>Kakashi never wanted her to think that this is only what he is after. He needed the kunoichi's response and he'd respect it whatever it is. He once again looked into her eyes with concern but Kakashi's worry are easily paved as Satomi warmly smiled at him and nodded. He started kissing her again, opening the legs of the purple haired kunoichi and she felt the tip of his manhood slid to her. "Kakashi.. ugh." Satomi tightened her grip to his pale green sheets as Kakashi started teasing her, playfully entering the head of his manhood and rubbing it in her clit. "Stop teasing…"</p><p>Kakashi was enjoying himself, and by her soft whines and bucks underneath him, he could tell she was too. Soon, however, he felt her push a little on his head, and murmur his name again softly, signalling that she wanted more. He was already achingly hard and he wanted her too, Kakashi finally pushed himself to her and their bodies finally moving to rhythm as Satomi held his arms, he smiled to himself as he felt Satomi grasp and arc up against him, inadvertently pressing her breasts to him as she did so. </p><p>"Oh..Damn Kakashi."</p><p>"Satomi..." He moaned back as he felt the pleasure being inside of the kunoichi.</p><p>"Oh Kami..." she swore at the exotic sensations that flooded her, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. He felt him nibble gently on her neck, assuring her of his presence. Kakashi had continue to thrust first slowly then harder as they both got into the rhythm once again. The moan that had been swelling inside her died on the tip of her tongue and Satomi collapsed backwards into a euphoric arch. It took her several seconds to remember the name of the man between her legs, but when her sex fogged mind did produce the answer, she gasped it again and again.</p><p>"Satomi..oh spirits. You're so tight."</p><p>"Kakashi...Kami, Damn it.. Ahh fuck" It didn't exactly tickle, and it didn't exactly throb, but the contact was instantly addicting and her body began to shake on its own accord. As Kakashi moves faster her back arcs more as they both feel what is already coming. In an instant, every droplet of sweat, their breaths, the chilly night outside and the night filled with love exploded with light. Kakashi kissed her forehead and both decided to take the shower and turn in for the night.</p><p>Laying down across her, he kissed Satomi again rubbing herself onto his thigh, letting him become used to the idea as she rested her head to his chest and closed her eyes. She heard the man whispered the three sacred words.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Satomi felt Kakashi tightened his hands to her waist and she looked at him, smiled at the silver haired jōnin and finally closed her eyes to rest. "I love you more."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, It's actually my first time writing lemon fics. Nevertheless, hope y'all like it. Please do leave a kudos and comment.</p><p> </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kakashi Love Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi and Satomi are now officially a couple. He and Sasuke was about to head out when Kakashi was called for a sudden mission. A kunoichi with only young Kakashi as her memory, Hanare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Few changes on Naruto Shippuden Episode 191: Kakashi Love Song<br/>(I made it after the second chunin exams)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satomi let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes, feeling the familiar touch of the man beside him who's letting out some soft snores. She smiled at the thought, it was a pure night for the both of them. They both confessed. She decided sat up but the man beside him held her tighter, pulling her back to his bed.</p><p>Satomi chuckled "Ohayo, Kakashi wake up already." The man just held her tighter to Satomi's greeting "Few more minutes." She caressed his soft hair and kissed his nose down to his lips. Kakashi intently responded to her as he held her waist tighter. "I'm going to take some shower kay? I'll be back. Get your ass out of the bed." Satomi reminded as she finally hop out on his bed and immediately walks back to her apartment.</p><p>As Satomi showered, she can't help but smile. Who would have thought that she and the silver haired jōnin would have the mutual feelings for each other. She chuckled as she remembered Kakashi called her sly. She finally steps out of the shower and dressed her normal shinobi clothes, her classic sleeveless black turtleneck, mid length shorts, over the knee boots and her black haori alongside with the butterfly mask on her waistband. As soon as she's done with herself, she immediately made some breakfast for her and Kakashi, Satomi also packed some Onigiri for Sasuke in hopes that her brother is already awake.</p><p>Finally satisfied with what she prepared, she decided to go back to Kakashi's apartment which she left unlocked, she placed the breakfast and made some tea for the man. Satomi decided to enter Kakashi's bedroom and stood in disbelief as she found Kakashi still in his slumber, she crossed her arms and glared at the man who's been peacefully sleeping.</p><p>"Kakashi! I told you to wake up!" Kakashi suddenly flinched his non-sharingan eye but he immediately feel back to sleep. Satomi marched her way to Kakashi and started shaking the silver haired jōnin "Oi, Wake up. I made breakfast!"</p><p>Kakashi groaned, facing his back "Few more minutes, Satomi."</p><p>"You've been saying that since I've taken shower! Wake up!"</p><p>Kakashi did not even dared to answer, proving himself as not a morning person. Satomi pulled his pillow away from his head forcing Kakashi to open his eyes and she slammed the pillow to his body as she said her words one by one. "I. Told. You. To. Wake. Up." Eventually, Kakashi sat up. Looking at his woman with a very annoyed look but his face softens as the purple haired kunoichi smiled at him. "Ohayo, Kakashi."</p><p>Kakashi stands up and hugged the woman, holding her waist, burying his face on her neck and smelling the sweet flowery scent of Satomi. She grasped in surprise "Ohayo, Satomi." Kakashi said in between the hugs. Both of them loved the thought on waking at each other's arms. As Kakashi finally broke the hug, Satomi started looking all flustered when she realized that the man is not even wearing his shirt, only wearing his navy blue trousers and his hair still messy as he just got up from the bed. She could even notice the morning hard on at his trousers.</p><p>"Eyes up here, honey." Satomi snapped at the man's remarks as she realized where she's looking. She grasped in surprise as the silver haired jōnin cornered her at the wall, not letting Satomi escape from his arms. "Not fair. I think you're seducing me Satomi." Kakashi said in low tone which made Satomi chuckle "I'm not. I'm simply waking you up. We need to go back to the hospital or I can go first if you want to sleep more but I made you a breakfast though."</p><p>"Not a chance." Kakashi said as she kissed the woman on her lips, making her moan. Her hands starting to explore his naked body. She's been wanting to touch it. "Kakashi..." she finally gave in. Kakashi held her waist and they started moving back at his bed not even breaking the kiss. The silver haired jōnin was on top of Satomi as he removed her haori but she immediately stopped the guy.</p><p>"Breakfast first. I've got some errands today." Satomi finally said as she got off the bed once again.</p><p>"After breakfast then?" Kakashi teased but she just rolled her eyes and kissed the man as she mouthed 'no'<br/>
----<br/>
Sasuke is finally discharged at the hospital. Well, actually forced himself out of the hospital. Satomi advised her kid brother to take a few days rest but Sasuke was just as stubborn as her, he immediately wanted to train and started knocking endlessly at Kakashi's home right after packing, Satomi stood there in complete disbelief as Kakashi opened the door while holding a backpack that's oddly big, the size is mostly similar to Sasuke's.</p><p>"Geez, you siblings are good at disturbing the peace." Kakashi lazily said which made the purple haired kunoichi cross her arms.</p><p>"Whatever, Kakashi. You and Nee-chan are getting really close. I'm going to wait downstairs, I don't want to keep up with your slow paces." Sasuke answered and immediately disappeared, Kakashi goes closer to Satomi.</p><p>"Disturbing the peace huh."</p><p>Kakashi just smiled at her "I meant waking me up." he answered as he kissed her lips.</p><p>"Are you sure you're training with Sasuke? Both of you have big bags. You're coming home tonight aren't you?" Satomi inquired as they walked downstairs and the silver haired jōnin just chuckled at her while holding the back of his neck. Kakashi have thought that maybe Sasuke did not clear things up to Satomi. They'll be gone for a month and will immediately come back before the match.</p><p>Before reaching the ground floor Kakashi have cornered her to the walls. "What are you doing-" Kakashi took off his mask and kissed Satomi, It was quick but she responded to it, melting at his kisses and smiling in between it.</p><p>"I won't be able to do it anymore with Sasuke waiting outside. I'll miss you. Stay safe during your missions, I love you."</p><p>Satomi chuckled as she puts his mask back to place and gave a peck in his cheeks "I'll miss you too, come home early okay? I love you."</p><p>Satomi finally escorted the men to the main gate, Satomi patted her brother's head and scolding him that he should be vigilant and respectful to his sensei. "Yes Nee-chan, you don't have to be loud."</p><p>"Just be sure you train okay? Don't slack and avoid being disrespectful!"</p><p>"I've got no time to be slacking around and besides, I needed to defeat your taijutsu." Sasuke smirked at his sister and Satomi smirked back.</p><p>"Not a chance kiddo."</p><p>"Hmpph. You better watch out Nee-chan."</p><p>"Maaaa. Both of you are really competitive aren't we? Sasuke let's go." Kakashi butted in. Sasuke finally following his sensei, Kakashi glanced to Satomi and smiled at her. Both of the men are finally walking farther away from the main get when Izuno came running and shouting calling for Kakashi's attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"KAKASHI-SAN! SANDAIME-SAMA SUMMONS YOU!"</p><p>All of their attention are shifted to Izuno who's currently panting. Kakashi and Sasuke immediately went back "What about it?" Kakashi asked and Satomi just listened quietly</p><p>"I don't know but Lord Third, Ibiki-san and as well as Inoichi-san wants to talk with you. I think it's about the kunoichi spy who attempted to infiltrate the village yesterday." Kakashi's face turned serious and bid his apologies to Sasuke.</p><p>"After this matter we'll immediately move out to train, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he immediately went to the Lord Third.</p><p>"I'm supposed to go to the groceries today but seems like Kakashi is busy, do you want me to train you for today Sasuke?"</p><p>"We can grab some groceries for a while. I don't mind." Sasuke answered, still sulking. <em>He's been itching to train but I think he just wants some Onigiri ingredients that's why he agreed to come.</em> Satomi said in her thoughts as she try to suppress her laugh.<br/>
-----</p><p>Kakashi have been asked to look into the kunoichi from Jōmae Village, Land of the Keys, Hanare. Inoichi asked Kakashi to spend a day with her and to use his Sharingan to get further into her psyche since when they investigated her there were no other memory except when she met a younger Kakashi. Kakashi having second thoughts but nevertheless he agreed, Inoichi and Ibiki asked Kakashi to walk the woman around the village since the honesty room does not work on the woman.</p><p>Satomi and Sasuke are finally done grabbing some groceries, they were walking near the apartment when Satomi decided to grab her kid brother's paper bag.</p><p>"You go prepare yourself at training grounds 3, kiddo. I'll be the one to bring these up in the apartment." Satomi advised and Sasuke immediately complied. When Sasuke started walking towards the training grounds with his hands in his pockets, he saw his sensei. Walking with a woman wearing a pale kimono with a dark green hair. Sasuke's curiosity got deeper and decided to follow the two, immediately forgetting his training with Satomi.</p><p>Sasuke was looking Kakashi and Hanare in stealth when Naruto who smelled like ramen broth and Sakura holding some flowers suddenly showed up from his back.</p><p>"Are you curious too?"</p><p>"Oi Naruto you smell like ramen! It's not like that!" Sasuke answered</p><p>"It's that lady! The woman who's been arrested yesterday for spying the village. Ehhhh I thought Kakashi sensei and Satomi sensei were a thing, they're holding hands during the preliminaries! And they looked good together!"</p><p>"Satomi nee-chan and Kakashi?" Sasuke shifted his direction to Sakura and Naruto who's naively nodding at his rival while smiling "They're holding hands while you were fighting the sound ninja! They're even together when you were at the infirmary!"</p><p>"She's so pretty!" Sakura squealed, pertaining to Hanare</p><p>"Satomi nee-chan is prettier and cooler than her!" Naruto defended and Sasuke just smirked, unconciously agreeing with his rival's remarks</p><p>"What's Kakashi doing with someone like her anyway?" Sasuke said as Sakura and Naruto started running, following their sensei and the kunoichi from Jōmae Village.</p><p>Satomi decided to wear her training gear, her usual updo bun with two black senbon and the konoha headband on her forehead. She wore a skirt-like piece accompanied by her classic Uchiha insignia haori and some bandages to her thigh with some boots. She's walking towards the direction of the training grounds 3 as she saw three familiar figures who's desperately trying to be in stealth.</p><p><em>Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Y'all are bad in stealth.</em> Satomi said in her thoughts and started chuckling. She decided to walk to the kids and inform them how horrible they are to doing their stealth jobs, but her attention are shifted when she finally got who are these kids are following, It's Kakashi and a woman. Satomi furrowed her brow as she observed Kakashi and Hanare.</p><p>"She's not familiar, is she from this village?" she asked herself so she decided to follow the kids but in much more stealth, following Kakashi and the unknown woman is not hard. In fact, being in stealth is never hard for her as she's also once an infiltrator from different villages at the east. What bothers her is isn't Kakashi supposed to be with Lord Third, Ibiki and Inoichi-san???</p><p>As they reached the park, Satomi stood far in the tree but still visible. The kids seems to be caught in the bushes but Kakashi decided to let them be, as the genins ignorantly goes up to the large tree Satomi notices that Sakura and Naruto getting all excited while Kakashi and Hanare stops to look at the clouds after taking a walk. Satomi finally noticed what may happen when she glanced at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, who were eavesdropping on the conversation. All of a sudden the three fell out of a tree.</p><p>"Damn it!" Satomi whispered as she immediately transported towards the park. The smoke is slowly disappearing as the scene finally becomes visible to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Hanare fell on the ground and Kakashi on top of the woman but Satomi's holding the flak jacket on his neck, preventing the supposedly accidental kiss while looking at the kids with an angry face.</p><p>"Satomi-sensei!"<br/>
"Satomi Nee-chan"<br/>
"Nee-chan"<br/>
She pushed back up the silver haired jōnin on top of Hanare. Kakashi finally standing up looking at the purple haired kunoichi who's staring at the kids. "Satomi"</p><p>"What do you think are you doing Sasuke?! I told you to wait at the training grounds! What about you Sakura? Naruto?"</p><p>Naruto unable to explain his side decided to get Sakura's flowers giving it to Hanare and exclaimed "Congratulations!" completely ignoring the kids and finally glancing at Kakashi, both her sharingan activated and the surroundings started changing to a large field with flowers and butterflies, Satomi's Genjutsu.</p><p>"We're going to talk later, Hatake." she said as her genjutsu disappeared and immediately deactivated her sharingan without the genins noticing.</p><p>"Sasuke, C'mon let's go home. Training's cancelled." Sasuke complied with his sister's firm remarks. Sakura and Naruto watched in afar as the siblings started walking farther from them.</p><p>"Satomi-sensei is scary again." Naruto said and Kakashi just patted his student, chuckling at the thought that whenever Naruto sees Satomi that serious he calls her sensei but when Satomi's on her normal aura he calls him nee-chan. His senses came back to reality when he heard Sakura spoke "But I think she's mad at you Kakashi-sensei, did you do something?" Kakashi sighed. Satomi might have gotten the wrong idea. <em> I've got some explaining to do.</em></p><p>------<br/>
Satomi and Sasuke are walking back to their apartment and Sasuke's been noticing her sister's weird attitude. Scary and annoyed.</p><p>"Are you jealous to Kakashi and that woman, Nee-chan?" Sasuke casually asked as he walks with his hands on his pockets. Satomi's eyes widened to her brother's questions, she looked to Sasuke.</p><p>"No. I'm angry because I've been finding you."</p><p>"Don't think so, you easily find me."</p><p>"Just shut up for a while Sasuke" Satomi snapped as they're walking upstairs and Sasuke just smirked at her</p><p>"You're awfully grumpy today Nee-chan. I think you're really jealous."</p><p>Satomi stopped from their tracks and pulled Sasuke's ear "Aw Nee-ch-"</p><p>"Okay kiddo first of I'm not awful, second I'm not grumpy and third I'm not jealous!" Satomi explained as she lets go of her brother's ear. Sasuke glanced at her sister with an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>"Who would've have thought you and Kakashi are actually a thing" Sasuke answered, Satomi was about to answer back when Genma suddenly appeared in their apartment.</p><p>"Genma! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Lord Third summons us, as well as Kakashi’s team seven. ASAP." Genma said seriously and the siblings nodded.</p><p>-----<br/>
Genma and others were to assist the exchange of Hanare and Riichi, a jōnin in their village. Team seven were also called to assist Kakashi. The Lord Third, asked Satomi a favour to back up as an ANBU just this once. Satomi finally finding out that Hanare was just a mission but the Lord Third are in doubts to let go of the woman as she holds some information about the village and he could only entrust the job to Satomi if things get out of hand.</p><p>Reaching the rendezvous point, the team 7, Ibiki, Inoichi, Genma, a Hyuga jōnin, Hanare and Satomi as a backup in stealth all stood at the other side of the bridge. Kakashi assisted Hanare and the village head with Riichi at the middle of the bridge and Satomi activated her sharingan in case something happens. Kakashi finally made his move but the bridge was already instigated with paper bombs, with Hanare on the run and the village head exposing themselves as a infiltrators. Satomi finally showed up, wearing her classic ANBU uniform and her butterfly mask.</p><p><em>It's been awhile.</em> she said in her thoughts. Kakashi stood in surprise seeing her wearing an ANBU uniform but she didn't even glanced to the man. "Genma! Go after the Village head and assist team 7, I'll take care of the others." She instructed and the tokubetsu jōnin immediately followed. Kakashi kept on chasing the kunoichi on the run, he knew it all along that she had a dojutsu that looks deep into the thoughts of anyone who infiltrates your mind. Satomi finally keeps up with the speed of the ninjas and finally, she stood in the middle of Kakashi and Hanare.</p><p>"Hatake-san I don't think talking is applicable to someone who had crucial information about the village."</p><p>"Satomi." Kakashi silently whispered her name as Hanare stood by her battle stance</p><p>"Don’t speak the name of an ANBU. The order is to recapture the kunoichi. Dead or Alive."</p><p>"Satomi don't. The information is already erased, no need to act like this."</p><p>"ANBU orders." Satomi did not wait for Kakashi to answer as she immediately yielded her hand signs to release fire but Kakashi held her. "She considers Konoha as her home. She cannot betray it. Let the woman go and let her live a new life." Kakashi pleaded, Satomi just tugged his hands as she released fire onto different direction and finally passes through Kakashi "You've got some explaining to do, Hatake."</p><p>"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as they all tried to find Hanare. "She jumped into the clip after clashing with me. Kakashi came up late." Satomi reasoned out to save her boyfriend's terrible excuses and finally disappears from team seven.<br/>
----<br/>
He and Sasuke got home together as soon as their mission with the Jōmae spies are done and he advised that they leave immediately as soon as the sun rises, As the night passed Kakashi noticed that Satomi's not yet home.</p><p><em>Where's she?</em> Kakashi thought and he finally decides to step out in his apartment to look for her. While walking downstairs he heard the familiar voices from the first floor, it was Genma and Satomi. <em>Genma’s with her again huh?</em> Kakashi said in his thoughts and finding himself eavesdropping to his girlfriend and the man who’s been trying to flirt with her.</p><p>"You shouldn't have bothered. Thank you for helping me with the report."</p><p>"You should have done it later, you looked tired and the least I could do is to help you since I was the one who asked Sandaime-sama to have you as a backup. You're the most reliable." <em>You purposely dragged Satomi in this mission and asked to do the report with her, you’re so obvious Genma.</em> Kakashi  answered back in his thoughts.</p><p>"I'd make it up to you and Aoba when we all have a chance to team up for some missions again." <em>Team up my ass.</em> Kakashi retorted back</p><p>"Yeah. We could also grab some drinks after the tiring missions. Like old times." Genma answered back. <em>There's no way that's going to happen.</em>

</p><p>Kakashi leaned at the wall at the second floor, having that annoyed look on his face. "Kakashi. What are you doing here?" she casually asked walking past on the silver haired jōnin<br/>
"Waiting. What about you? Where have you been? Why are you with Genma?"</p><p>"Hold up with the questions. I should be the one asking but anyways just did some report. What about you? When did you ever get soft to an enemy?" was all she answered </p><p>"It's not what you think it is. She's an old acquaintance." </p><p>"I know. Don't bother saying it, I saw it through my sharingan." Satomi answered as she started going up the third floor, when Satomi's about to open her apartment door Kakashi got her wrist and they went inside his apartment.</p><p>"What do you want? I'm dead tired. Let’s talk later." Kakashi ignored the purple haired kunoichi's remarks as he took her to his bedroom. "Remove your gear hurry up." Kakashi commanded to the woman which made her fluster "What the hell?"</p><p>Kakashi did not listen to her again as he started to remove her gear by himself, Satomi too tired to do anything, she cannot even process what's happening. Kakashi took the mask from her waistband and placed it on the bed table.</p><p>"Come on lay flat down." Satomi just complied with whatever he says. She's too tired to think and argue with the man. As soon as she lays down he felt the silver haired jōnin kissed her shoulders, his big hands started massaging her shoulder and Satomi felt relieved. She needed it, she woke up early as soon as Sasuke's discharged from the hospital, grabbed some groceries, made some food and she was place on a sudden mission.</p><p>"Rough day? You're late doing your report."</p><p>"Yeah. I needed to put that the kunoichi we're supposed to capture fell off the cliff." Satomi answered sarcastically and Kakashi just chuckled at her, still massaging her back. Suddenly, the silver haired jonin leaned closer to kiss her shoulders up to her cheeks.  "I’m sorry about that. How did you find us at the park?"</p><p>"Why? Are you regretting that I was able to stop your kiss with that woman?" Satomi finally snapped as she sat back up to the silver haired jōnin's bed causing him to laugh at her. He flinched her forehead "Baka. I'm not. I knew the kids are up in the tree but I never wanted them to fall and make it happen."</p><p>"She's even laughing at your jokes and you're jokes aren't even funny Kakashi!" she complained and Kakashi furrowed his brows</p><p>"Are you insulting my sense of humour Satomi?"</p><p>"Hmmm more like stating some facts. I just think you're interested in her, she resembles the heroine in your favourite smut books." Satomi crossed her arms</p><p>"Nahh. I'd prefer a scary purple haired kunoichi who always threatens me with her sharingan." Kakashi said as he kissed Satomi. "You better be." Satomi whispered in between their kisses as she finally wraps her arms around his neck. His hands moved from tentatively resting on her sides to engulfing her back and pressing her tighter against his chest. He caressed the back of her neck, hitting a sensitive spot that made her whole body shudder but Satomi immediately pulled away. "I smell bad. I got home from a mission." She sheepishly said but Kakashi just hugged her, smelling her neck down to her chest and Satomi moaning in response "Nope. You smell fine." But still, Satomi pulled away. "No, you’ll wake up late and Sasuke will have a grumpy face during breakfast again. I'll go back now, join us for some breakfast later okay? I'll kill you if you don't." Kakashi just nodded at her and kissed her once again. Kakashi escorting his girlfriend to her apartment, she kissed him again. "Oyasumi, I love you."</p><p>"I wish I'd be able to wake up with you by my side again. Oyasumi Satomi. I love you more."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Please leave a kudos and comment.</p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Live or Die: Risk it All to Win it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satomi's days while her boyfriend is away to train her brother, she meets Jiraiya and some crazy reflections from the Lord Third about the village.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Naruto Episode 56</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Gekko Hayate dead, Kakashi training with Sasuke, the village was in tight situation. A general assembly was called to all chunin and jōnin ranks of the village. The possibility of an open infiltration is high, it concerns her of Sasuke's curse mark and relations with Orochimaru. Even with her sharingan she has no confidence to take on one of the legendary Sannin like what her boyfriend did during the preliminaries.</p><p>Satomi on her way near the Hot springs to help Naruto with his training alongside with Ebisu-sensei. She's taking her time from walking, appreciating the village, the people and the current peace. When she reached the Konoha hot springs she found Ebisu laying down on a bridge.</p><p>"Ebisu-sensei are you okay?" Satomi said while tapping the elite jōnin but he does not seem to wake up, Satomi now enveloping with concern she sats down the elite jōnin to the wall and start searching for Naruto around the village, thinking what have happened. Satomi kept on walking around some pubs and bars around the village when she heard a familiar shout from the blonde genin muttering 'Pervy Sage' <em>Naruto!</em></p><p>"Naruto, who's this pervy sage?"</p><p>"He took down Ebisu-sensei! I'm going to have him take responsibility of my training!"</p><p>"Should we find him? Is he a bad guy?"</p><p>“I dunno! But that Pervy Sage claims to be an author of Kakashi sensei’s favourite books!” </p><p>Satomi and Naruto finally found the familiar man peeping in the bushes. Satomi stood in disbelief, completely shocked to what she's seeing. <em>The pervy sage Naruto is talking about is actually Jiraiya-sama. One of the Legendary Sannin.</em></p><p>Naruto using his so called 'sexy jutsu' he got Jiraiya's attention. <em>He really is a pervert after all...</em> Satomi said in her thoughts as she noticed Jiraiya whispering something to Naruto</p><p>"Naruto, he's the pervy sage you're talking about?"</p><p>"Can you oversee my training today Nee-chan?" Naruto nodded and pleaded Satomi as she just chuckled at the blonde genin saying yes.</p><p>"Now who's this beautiful kunoichi...I think we met before? You have such vibrant hair..." Jiraiya trying to go closer to Satomi's side but Naruto buts in extending his small arms and body to cover up for Satomi.</p><p>"Hold up Pervy Sage! Satomi Nee-chan is Kakashi-sensei girlfriend!" Satomi's cheek starting getting red as Naruto openly shouted that the silver haired jōnin is her significant other. Jiraiya now smirking with curiosity she looks at Satomi while holding his chin. Satomi felt awkward as she noticed weird glances to her chest, down to her waist and her butt. </p><p>"Oi Pervy Sage! I’m going to tell that to Kakashi sensei!”</p><p>Jiraiya ignored Naruto’s warnings as he kept on observing the woman in front of him. "I must say for Kakashi who reads my books definitely has a good taste to women." Satomi snapped as she heard the Sannin's remarks <em>You mean Icha Icha?! Those horrid pervert books that Kakashi reads out on public is this man's creation????</em> Satomi said in her thoughts.</p><p>"Who are you? Why are you wearing an Uchiha Haori?" He inquired, but instead of answering Satomi stood there dumbfounded. Who would have thought that the one of the famed Legendary Sannin is actually a pervert!</p><p>"She's Sasuke's older sister!! She's so pretty and cool when Satomi Nee-chan fights!" Naruto started bragging Satomi which made her cover Naruto's mouth whispering he should not brag like that</p><p>“Who would have thought that Uchiha Fugaku has such lovely kunoichi.”</p><p>"Naruto keep it down, do you know who you're talking with? That man is a strong shinobi!"</p><p>Naruto technically ended up training with Jiraiya. They're at the same area where the ladies are swimming, on some occasions Satomi would stop Jiraiya from peeping. Naruto eventually placed a seal with toads from Mount Myōboku, making Naruto as Jiraiya's official master as of today. He showed Naruto how to summon frog but the blonde genin ended up summoning a toad. Satomi chuckled.</p><p>"You have no talent at all!!! I told you to summon a frog!!!"</p><p>"It's different from before!!! It has rear legs now!!!" Naruto argued with Jiraiya as he proudly showed his improvement through the toad's rear legs.</p><p>"Hey hey Satomi Nee-chan do you have summoning jutsu too?"</p><p>"Yep. I also have blood contract but not with frogs, I'm no sage like Jiraiya-sama." Naruto let out an amused faced and started pleading Satomi to show her summoning jutsu.</p><p>"I, Inu, Saru, Tori, Hitsuji Summoning Jutsu!!!" White smoke started showing and as it disappeared it showed a huge albino tiger with large fangs. "Awesomeee!! Satomi Nee-chan is this your tiger??" Naruto hesitated to touch but Satomi gave her a sign that it's okay.</p><p>"Yep. This is Serafina, an Albino Tiger. She's been with me since I was a kid."</p><p>"You sure loved silver and white Nee-chan, just like Kakashi sensei's hair!" Naruto involuntary blurted out which made her smack Naruto's head "Knock it off with me and Kakashi! Do your training."</p><p>"Yoshaaaa!" Naruto answered as his confidence boosted up upon seeing Jiraiya and Satomi's summoning.</p><p>"So you're an Uchiha. How's your kid brother doing?"</p><p>"He's doing fine, so far. Orochimaru has his eye to my brother, Kakashi needed to train him to utilize his lightning affinity. He also sealed Sasuke’s juinjutsu." Satomi said as she crossed her arms while watching Naruto practice his summoning jutsu.</p><p>"Orochimaru huh...Seriously that guy."</p><p>"You bet." Satomi answered</p><p>"So are you and Kakashi really a thing?" Satomi glanced to Jiraiya by the sudden question "Why are you so interested between me and Kakashi?"</p><p>"Just sorts. I never actually imagined he's going to commit to a relationship." Satomi smirked at the Sannin's remarks. <em>You bet. That guy is actually head over heels in me. </em> Satomi said in her thoughts.</p><p>“He’s been through a lot.” Satomi answered and Jiraiya looked in complete shock. </p><p>“So you knew…I did not expect him to tell it. He’s been alone, it’s actually a surprise he took team seven to train.” </p><p>“Neither did I. He’s a strong man.”<br/>
----<br/>
Satomi decided to turn in for the day, after training Naruto some taijutsu. She started walking through the village again. Satomi loved walking around the village, the way the people are calm and enjoying the way their lives are going, wishing she and her mother also lived this peacefully.</p><p>"If we weren't a Kesshō we wouldn't have to be in pursuit aren't we?" She asked to herself as she unconsciously finds herself at the hokage's tower roof deck. She smiled as she saw Iruka teaching the kids about the great stones of the previous hokage so she decided to walk closer to it, hearing the way Iruka lectures to his students.</p><p>"Then maybe your teacher is going to be the next hokage!" Iruka bragged and Satomi chuckled which made Iruka shifted his direction to her. "Uchiha-san! What brings you here?" She just raised her hand as Iruka greeted her "I was just passing through, Iruka-san don't mind me."</p><p>"Iruka sensei!! Is the beautiful lady a ninja? Is she strong?" The kid asked and suddenly all the attention is on her. She shyly puts her hand at her nape and smiled awkwardly. Iruka smiled brightly as he held the kunoichi's shoulder and lead her in front.</p><p>"Everyone she's Satomi sensei! She's a strong kunoichi from a very respectable clan!" The kids are now grasping looking at the kunoichi with an awe.</p><p>"Really she's strong??? Can you show us some tricks Satomi sensei!" the kids are starting to ask Satomi to show some jutsu and she sheepishly smiled at the kids, she glanced to Iruka who's now smiling at her. She just nodded as she yield hand signs and pink crystal are starting to form a kunai and shuriken, she threw it from behind the walls hitting it with a bulls eye and the kids exclaimed in excitement.</p><p>"I want to be like her!" the girl from the class exclaimed</p><p>"Now if you study hard, you'll be as strong as Satomi-sensei!" The Lord Third's sudden remarks got everyone's attention, making Satomi and Iruka stiffened their backs.</p><p>"Sandaime-sama!" the both said simultaneously. The Lord Third casually walks in front of the kids, also admiring the previous hokage's  great stone faces.</p><p>"Kids, this is the real man of third rock face! The Third Hokage, he was called the strongest and a genius called "a professor" among the past Hokages!" Iruka bragged</p><p>The kids stood in disbelief as they heard their sensei "Hey Iruka, don't use past tense!" Satomi chuckled at the Lord Third's response</p><p>The kids started questioning the hokage's strength and Iruka argued that the name of Hokage means you are the strongest in this village. <em>I wonder how Iruka handled Naruto and Sasuke during their academy years.</em> Satomi chuckled and the kid from Iruka's class started announce he's going to be a hokage.</p><p>"There might be someone who will take the name of Hokage in this group. You only have one life! Don't choose an impossible road. It doesn't matter if you live as you like and die as you like. However...." The third hokage stopped. Satomi and Iruka looked up to the Lord Third as he gives lecture to the young kids who's soon going to inherit the will of fire.</p><p>
  <strong>"No matter what route you take, remember to protect the people important to you."</strong> The Lord Third added
</p><p>
 "Important people?" the kid asked and Lord Third nodded in response
</p><p>
  "They're the ones you acknowledge, trust and love from your heart. Do you have people like that?"
</p><p>
 "Y-yeah... Dad, Mom, Brother and my Dog Ganto."
</p><p>
  "For me it's my friends!"
</p><p>
 "Hokage-sama do you have someone like that too?"
</p><p>
  Satomi smiled as the kids gave various answer to the Hokage. <em>What a lovely bunch of kids...Someone to protect.. Sasuke. Kakashi. Itachi.</em> Satomi said in her thoughts as she also reflected from the third's remarks. 
</p><p>
  "Of course I do! There's my grandson, Konohamaru and all of the people in this village!" The kids finally looked up to their Hokage, with awe and excitement. It's like they're looking up to their hero who stood before them.
</p><p>
  Satomi smiled, she looked up to the Hokage. She considers the hokage as his sensei more than anyone else, he understood her. He did not just act like a Hokage to her but as well as everyone’s granddad. He loved everyone in the village and it is the very reason why Konoha’s so bright and warm. The Hokage believed in her despite being a soulless ANBU black ops from the past, The Lord Third understood her feelings and the very least way she could do is to help him protect and serve the village as a jonin leader.
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>
      <em>Is this also the village you loved Itachi? Just like how Sandaime-sama loved this village, I'll do too. I'll also protect Sasuke and the people important to me. It's a promise as your older sister. I don’t want to lose them anymore.</em>
    </strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of my lamest updates but nevertheless hope y'all like it. Please leave a kudos and comment.</p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the attack during Chunin exams happened, Satomi met Tokuma Hyuga. With a heavy heart, the Third Hokage died, leaving Konoha in a critical state.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kakashi Sensei!!" Sakura exclaimed upon seeing her sensei at the audience platforms</p><p>"Oh Sorry Sorry. You must have been worried for not contacting you at all.." </p><p>"I don't really mind that... You know about the mark on Sasuke's neck..." she answered but before Kakashi could explain to Sakura his teammate's juinjutsu a shuriken landed beside on Kakashi's left foot. Guy, Lee, Ino and Sakura all stood in complete shock as they saw the purple haired kunoichi glaring at Kakashi, he decided not to look back.</p><p>"S-Satomi sensei.."</p><p>"I'm seriously dead." he whispered. In an instant, she's already at Kakashi's side "How dare you teach my brother your tardiness, he almost got disqualified!!" </p><p>"Satomi...I'm sorry. Listen-"</p><p>"No, shut up! you listen to me first big guy!! I missed you but first off you did not even send me letters about what's happening to you and Sasuke heck you got me all so worried, second you did not even contact where are you training him, third I get it you're a tardy person but how dare you drag my brother into your tardiness and lastly be sure you've taught him well or I might just punch you in the face right now Hatake Kakashi!!"</p><p>"I've never seen Kakashi this flustered..." Guy whispered as Ino and Sakura nodded while looking at the couple. </p><p>"Calm down alright? I missed you too." was all he answered and he just smiled at the kunoichi. Satomi's eyes widened and Kakashi shifted his direction to his student. </p><p>"No need to worry, Sakura. That's that." Kakashi slid his hands to Satomi's "Eight ANBU among the audience." he said</p><p>"What's Lord Hokage thinking?" Kakashi added</p><p>"Hayate died, Genma had to take over as a proctor. Without knowing how or when the opponent would make their move, It can't be helped that the anbu are dispersed and deployed in important areas in the village." Guy answered in Satomi's steed. </p><p>"Keep your eyes open, Kashi. It's about to begin." Satomi reminded her</p><p>"We shouldn't let our guard down, but for now let's pay attention to this match." </p><p>Kakashi tightened his grip to Satomi's hand "I really missed you, Satomi." Guy glanced at the couple "I'll be carefully checking out what sort of training you gave him as your eternal rival!"</p><p>"I missed you too but I'm still mad at you."<br/>
------<br/>
Everyone is silent at the arena. All are focused on the sole pure Uchiha survivor as Gaara started attacking with his sand. Gaara is not himself, started looking Sasuke with an insane look and having all the urge to kill him. </p><p>Sasuke tried to throw shuriken but Gaara made a sand clone. The Uchiha kid started advancing on the sand clone as it finally covered Sasuke's arms on an attempt to bury him in a sand. Sasuke gave his all familiar smirk that resembles his sister's and he vanished. Satomi and Lee gasped in response </p><p>"Lee's taijutsu." she whispered as Sasuke punched the kid from sand. It's now Kakashi's turn to smirk "The kid's copy ninjutsu works well. We needed to utilize it through Lee's taijutsu." </p><p>"Way to go, Copy Ninja Kakashi." she answered back. Sasuke's speed were almost similar to Lee's speed, and with his copy ninjutsu he was able to attack him with an endless kicks and punchs. Everyone watched in complete awe and everyone seems to observe the Uchiha and the Sand Kid most especially when Sasuke finally activated his sharingan and Gaara used up all the sand to cover himself into a ball, the ultimate defense.</p><p>"Satomi sensei! Kakashi sensei! Please stop this match right away!!" Naruto and Shikamaru suddenly stood behind the couple.</p><p>"That guy is totally different from us! He lives to kill people... In any case Sasuke will die!!" The blonde genin started panicking frantically as Ino and the others looked at him with disbelief. "There's nothing to worry about Naruto. We didn't got late without a reason." Kakashi answered </p><p>"Kakashi sensei!!! Satomi Nee-chan!!" Satomi decided to break free from Kakashi's hand and started going towards Naruto, she kneeled infront of him while giving a pat on Naruto's bright blonde hair.</p><p>"Calm down Naruto. You believe in Sasuke as much as how I believed in your fight with the Hyuga kid before right?" Naruto nodded and Satomi smiled at him "Kakashi taught him to be on par with that sand kid. Satomi Sensei is strong so if things go out of hand I'll stop it. You believe in Satomi Nee-chan right?" she tried to assured the kid and Naruto doubtly nodded at her. All eyes turned to Sasuke standing at the side of the stadium as they all started hearing thousand birds chirping, Satomi stood in surprise as she saw the familiar blue ball lightning on Sasuke's hand. <em>Kakashi's Chidori!!</em></p><p>"Let's watch and believe in him okay?" Satomi finally said as she goes beside Kakashi "You damn taught him chidori?? your strongest and original jutsu??? how the....." </p><p>"He was like me. It's the reason why I trained him." Kakashi watched from afar as Sasuke ran towards Gaara, Satomi was stunned and she smirked "Maybe that's why I fell inlove with you." </p><p>"You bet." Kakashi chuckled and Guy started explaining the origins of Kakashi's original technique, Chidori and Lightning Blade. However, in an instant the audience gathered are in a deep slumber. Satomi stiffened her back as she finally felt the familiar chakra signature "Kabuto!" </p><p>"A genjutsu!" All the jōnins managed to release and Satomi just smirked "There's no way in the world that genjutsu is going to work on me."  a loud explosion coming thru the balcony and all of a sudden all the direction are shifted to the Kages. <em> It started.</em></p><p>"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU immediately advanced to the balcony and violet barriers stood in the roof.   </p><p> She gave a peck to Kakashi's cheeks "I love you." she whispered and she immediately goes down at the fighting grounds covering Sasuke from Gaara's jōnin leader and the sand siblings who's standing in front of Genma. Satomi finally activated her sharingan. "Take your brother out of here Satomi. I'll take care of this." Genma said </p><p>"Got no time to brag, Genma. I sense dozens of ninja we need to take care of. Sasuke! go help Sakura to releas your team members from genjutsu." </p><p>"What's happening Nee-chan?" </p><p>"Sorry Sasuke, Chunin exams ends here. You're already at the chunin level so serve and protect Konoha at all cost." Genma answered</p><p>"So our match continues?"</p><p>"Don't pursure too much. It's a deathmatch now not a competition." The tokubetsu jōnin answered back and Sasuke smirked, having all the will to continue the fight.</p><p>"I said go!!" Satomi exclaimed</p><p>But Sasuke did the opposite, he ran instead towards the sand siblings trying to flee and it was already too late for Satomi to ran. The jōnin leader of the sand threw a kunai and she immediately dodge it with her crystal release. </p><p>"Damn it." she cursed as large number of enemies stood. Kakashi and Guy also stood in their fighting stance as they tried to reduce their enemies. Kakashi glanced down to Satomi and Genma also trying to reduce the enemies and on the right timing, she glanced up to Kakashi and they both nodded. It was their cue and she wielded her signs "Summoning Jutsu!"</p><p>"Satomi! what's happening???" </p><p>"I've got no time to explain. Sasuke is pursuing the Sand Kid, assist Pakkun, Sakura, Naruto and Shimaru. Kakashi will give the details, please rotect them at all cost, that kid is dangerous!!" The albino tiger, Serafina did not think twice as it goes towards Sakura and others.</p><p>"Be safe." she whispered as the ninjas from Sand and Sound started multiplying. It was all intentional, all the jōnins are gathered here to stop going as back up to the hokage. <em>We need to trust the Hokage, He's the strongest among anyone here.</em> she said in her thoughts as she finally charged her way to the Sand jōnin</p><p>"So you were the rumored the other Uchiha. I can't fight with you."</p><p>"And you're going to regret messing up with me." Satomi answered as she marched her way to the Sand jōnin but more ninjas from sand blocked her pathway, she did not think twice to yield her hand signs and transparent kunai formed around her arms hitting all the enemies with a bullseye. "Using my sharingan is way too much for you. You're not a worthy opponent." </p><p>--------</p><p>The fighting continued. Hidden Sound and Sand's ninjas are way too overwhelming by count but the Leaf Shinobi all managed to get through. Guy, Kakashi, Genma and Satomi are all at the fighting grounds and Satomi grasped as she saw the familiar chakra signatures of the medical ninja. "Kabuto!" </p><p>"You've got an awful genjutsu over here." she said</p><p>"That's what I expect from an Uchiha."</p><p>"Are you going to run away from me again?"</p><p>Kabuto removed his mask and smirked at the woman "I've got no intentions on fighting an Uchiha. I also don't want to use all of my ace card, The Copy ninja might get it." </p><p>"You're not going farther, Kabuto." Kakashi said</p><p>"I see you haven't mastered the sharingan like how that woman does it." Kabuto provoked Kakashi and he clenched his fist. </p><p>Kabuto disguised as an ANBU standing alongside with some hidden sand ninja and the jōnin leader of the sand siblings as Satomi was about to march forward to Kabuto when she saw at her peripherals Guy's and Kurenai's student. "Damn it!" she whispered as she followed the genins from chasing a Hidden Cloud spectators. </p><p>"I'm going to assist your student Guy!" Satomi said as she rushed towards the genins "Thank you Satomi-chan!"</p><p>It's technically a three man cell team. It was Kiba, Tenten and Neji on pursuit of the jōnins from Hidden Cloud and Satomi stealthily followed the genins from behind. The three stopped when the ground started forming wolves trying to attack. Satomi noticed from afar that Tenten is attempting to withdraw fireball from her scroll, it was a great opportunity for her. Satomi started yielding her hand signs to simultaneously drop the fire on the enemies</p><p>"Katon (Fire release): Gougakyuu no Jutsu" and a large fireball drifted from above. Neji and the others looked in complete surprise "Satomi-sensei!" </p><p>"Guy sure developed such great ninja tool specialist. Neji, Kiba let's go Tenten can hold them off."</p><p>"You're going to get her back alright?" Tenten said as the three of them started moving forward </p><p>"You shouldn't head out on your own, like what Sasuke did! Those are jōnins!! Check the enemy Neji. I'll ambush them as you transform as Kiba. Kiba you get Hinata back to safety." </p><p>The two genins nodded on her instruction as Satomi activated her sharingan. As Kiba approached Hinata he threw smoke bomb and immediately exchanged with a transformed Neji, eventually Neji was able to corner the bald ninja from Cloud and Neji started doing their classic Eight Trigams. The other shinobi from cloud smirked </p><p>"You're the Hyuga kid who lost at the Chunin Exam." </p><p>"You're not getting away." Neji said as he started marching forward but the ninja was a long distance fighter, a formidable opponent for a gentle fist user. Neji was trapped in an Earth style clone. "Doton (Earth Release): Mud Needles" Satomi grasped as her signs won't make it in time. But she immediately made a different sign as she felt a familiar Hyuga chakra signature, on the right cue Hyuga Hiashi was able to save Neji with his Rotation. </p><p>Satomi activated her sharingan and her classic butterfly genjutsu surrounded all of them. Cornering the remaining shinobi on the run "W-what's happening???" and the flowers started trapping him, unable to move from Satomi's genjutsu Hiashi Hyuga released their classic air palm and finally the ninja fell.</p><p> Satomi finally lands on the ground and comes closer to Neji "Are you alright Neji?" he nodded</p><p>"Thank you Satomi-sensei. H-hiashi sama what are you doing here? What about Hinata?" </p><p>"Tokuma is with Hinata and her teammate already. Ko's already with your teammate." Hiashi answered</p><p>"Why did you leave the battlegrounds? We're with Satomi sensei." Neji said and Hiashi smiled</p><p>"Hinata is my daughter and you are the precious memento of my late brother. You have my gratitude, Uchiha-san. Despite the personal Hyuga affair, you came to rescue my daughter and her cousin."  Satomi smiled and nodded at the head.</p><p>The kids finally reunited while Ko and Tokuma met up with Hiashi Hyuga and Satomi. "Don't worry Hiashi-san... I won't speak a word about the incident today." </p><p>Hiashi nodded as he and Ko go forward to the kids, she's about to head out when the guy who resembles Neji but wearing the konoha headband as a bandana with his hair tied like Neji's came to her. Satomi frantically panicking about Sasuke and Naruto's condition. She seems to be ignorant that the guy is oddly attracted to her on first sight.</p><p>"Thank you for saving Neji. I'm Tokuma, Neji's also my first cousin, You are??" </p><p>"Satomi. Uchiha Satomi. But really I'm sorry, I needed to go back already. We lack manpower  back on the arena." She smiled back to the jōnin "I'll head out with you. I'll help you assist. It's the least I could do to pay you back." Satomi nodded as both of them started going back after bidding goodbyes with the head of Hyuga Main Family.<br/>
-----<br/>
It all happened so fast. The Hidden Village of Leaf is in tight situation as their Third Hokage fell down to sacrifice his life over permanently stopping Orochimaru from weaving his hand signs. </p><p>At the very least, Konoha citizens are safe. Days after the incident is grave loss for everyone. Satomi wore her black blouse and skirt, today's the day of Third Hokage's funeral. She sighed as tears slowly fell into her cheeks. </p><p>"He's like a grandad to all of us. He took care of me during my ANBU years, he did not give me all the hard time and pressure. He truly is a kind grandpops." Satomi whispered to herself while looking at the window. The clouds are dark and it's starting to rain, it's as if the heavens also knew what was happening. Her senses came back to reality when she heard a knock. </p><p>"Nee-chan I'm going to head out first. Sakura and Naruto might be waiting." was she heard from Sasuke and it was quiet in their small home again. <em>We sure have lots of memories with the third hokage. He's a great professor. The hokage I look up to. </em> Satomi sighed and she decided to head out as well, she tried to knock at Kakashi's door but no one's answering. There's only one place he's in. </p><p>Satomi was right. She watched from afar as his man stood infront of the kunai figurine with his hands on his pockets. <em>He needed this time alone and I do not want to disturb him for awhile.</em> She said in her thoughts when she noticed that Yugao was also on her way to pay respects to Hayate, Jiraiya also stood from behind the large wooden post as he watched Yugao and Kakashi pay their respects to their loved ones. </p><p>Kakashi started walking back to the roof deck of the Hokage's tower when he saw a familiar figure by the tree, it was Satomi. Smiling and waiting for him to continue. His eyes turned soft, Satomi sure does something to calm his thoughts. "You should have said you're here. Did you wait for a long time?" she shook her head off. "It doesn't matter. You sure you're done?" she tried assured and the man just nodded.</p><p>"I'm trying to be early. As soon as I got there, I end up realizing all my past stupidity. I shouldn't have lost them." she said looking down and Satomi just hugged her "None of it is your fault, remember that." </p><p>Kakashi hugged her back as he rested his chin on top of her head. She smells like sweet flowers and Kakashi loved his girlfriend's smell. "Thank you for everything." Satomi looked up to the silver haired jōnin and she smiled assuring that everything will be alright, Kakashi took the chance to kiss her forehead and they started heading to the Hokage's funeral.</p><p>All the shinobi and anbu from Konoha stood infront of the picture of the Hokage. Everyone looked down, contemplating their very own special memories with the Lord Third. He's a Hokage everyone loved and cared of. He took care of everyone like as if it's his kids. Satomi looked around as the elders of the council stood infront, the genins and other shinobi are giving their white camellia flowers. As the sun starting to show, a rainbow stood above. It was bright and it's visible to everyone. Satomi glanced at team Asuna, team Kurenai and team Guy walking back to their places, Iruka talking to Naruto and Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke waiting for the blonde genin to come with them. She looked back at the great stones of the previous hokages and smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>You did give me a will of fire to protect the most important people in my life, I've also come to realize that this village is our home. You left us with a very inspiring lesson, Sandaime-sama and it sure reached the new generation. Our will of fire.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> You'll always be in our hearts, Sandaime-sama.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Leave a kudos and comment.</p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Kimono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the village amidst of construction, Satomi and Kakashi spends alot more time than usual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter contains smut, lemon and sexual content. Skip if it bothers you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few days have passed since the incident of Konoha and everyone are busy rebuilding the damages, the walls, the academy and some districts that were affected of the casualties. Some ninjas are going for missions under the elder's memorandum. Jōnins like Satomi and Kakashi are also busy around the village under the command of the elder advisers, they are required to stay and guard the Konoha in case another casualty may occur. The village is in tight situation because the seat of the Hokage is currently empty and the elders needed to take charge for awhile, the incident with the Hidden Village of Sand was receded to reform the Konoha's political strength, given that the village is in political distress it makes Konoha an easy target and without a hokage it leaves the village vulnerable. </p><p>Satomi woke up, immediately preparing a breakfast, she made some usual miso soup with eggplants and onigiri for Sasuke. As soon as she's done preparing for breakfast, she sat down at the sofa reading some literary works.</p><p>Sasuke finally got out of his bedroom, all dressed up with his black jumpsuit suit with Uchiha insignia on it. </p><p>"Ohayo Sasuke, I made onigiri let's eat?" she cautiously asked her kid brother. She noticed how distant he became since the incident of Orochimaru. He wanted to train more, itching to get stronger. </p><p>"I'll have breakfast at Ichiraku. I'll train this morning." Sasuke said as he started going towards the door. Satomi stood up and caught up with Sasuke "Wait up young man. I'll pack it up, you eat it at the training grounds what do you say?" she recommended and Sasuke just nodded. Satomi smiled as she started packing up his Onigiri and tomatoes, she wrapped it through a cloth, got some bag of bandages and handed it to Sasuke. He stared at it and Satomi noticed Sasuke looking at the cloth which has Uchiha insignia on it, she rubbed her nape sheepishly and smiled at Sasuke.</p><p>"I asked the tailor to make some cloths with Uchiha insignia on it. It's the least that I could do to prepare your food." she explained and she glanced at Sasuke's strained hands and arms. She forcefully gave Sasuke the packed onigiri and the bag of bandages "And do not strain yourself kiddo, Straining yourself with sharingan might lead to something serious and  just to remind you that Chidori is a deadly jutsu that takes a huge amount of chakra. No matter how large chakra reserves you have, be sure to use your chakra wisely. Be vigilant on your training okay? Oh and if you're going to have lunch at the apartment you can reheat some dishes in there. I'm not home til evening, I needed to revise reports and I'm going to stop by the market to buy some cleaning materials." she added and Sasuke smirked.</p><p>"Geez Nee-chan, you're nagging at me again. No wonder Kakashi's always tired." she laughed at the kid's response</p><p>"Snobs like you and Kakashi needs someone like me." she winked at Sasuke and he just stood there not even denying his sister's remarks </p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"If I'm free from duty, I'll see your development what do you say?"</p><p>"Hmph, you might be surprised." Satomi smirked and she leaned closer to her brother and pats his head playfully and provoking him with her classic lines. </p><p>"Surprise me then, kiddo." </p><p>Satomi watched Sasuke leave their apartment and she finally closed the door. She decided to keep the breakfast she did and take shower for awhile. "Guess I'll just reheat it later." Satomi cleaned the sala for awhile, fixing the books that she reads and her black eyes are suddenly fixed to the familiar red cover of Icha Icha Violence. She chuckled upon seeing the book. "That lazy guy left that horrid book in the sala again. I wonder if he's awake already?" she asked herself, but decided not to bother the silver haired jōnin from his slumber for awhile.</p><p>After taking some shower, she dried her hair off. Today's actually her free time but she needed to revise reports as per the elder advisers says. Satomi is a very much meticulous and organized person, unlike Kakashi she doesn't want get up with some pile of work so she does it ahead of time. </p><p>While looking at her closet, she decided to dress up for awhile. It's been awhile since she wore dresses and kimonos she loved, being a busy ninja meant that she always have to be in their uniform. A black kimono that has butterflies and flowers on the edge with a big Uchiha insignia at the back got her attention, she paired it with a purple obi and an obijime designed as a white calla lilies hanging from her obi. She looked herself in the mirror as she does her classic updo bun, she chuckled on the view "I look like going to a festival." </p><p>She's was about to take off the kimono and change into something more casual when she heard a knock. She got outside her room and sensed the familiar chakra signatures she smiled on the thought of it. When Satomi opened the door, the silver haired jōnin stood infront of her wearing his classic navy blue turtle neck with mask, trousers and his green Konoha flak jacket.</p><p>"Ohayo, Kashi!" she said as she tip toed and wrapped her arms around the man, she loved smelling the mint scent of Kakashi but to her surpise he held her waist and pushed her lightly from himself, taking the opportunity to glance at Satomi.</p><p>"Ohayo... Are you going somewhere?" he inquired as Kakashi glanced at the woman wearing kimono but she shook her head off and rubbed the back of her neck "Ugh no. I just tried the kimono on, I was about to change but you knocked. Does it look bad?" the woman frowned and Kakashi held her hips, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>"The complete opposite. You look beautiful." Kakashi whispered and suddenly gave a peck on her lips. Her cheeks are now flaming red. "What a flirt." and he just chuckled in response.</p><p>Kakashi entered her apartment and sat down at the dining table "Did you have breakfast? I was about to eat some." </p><p>"Nope. Just taken shower." he answered </p><p>"Do you want tea or coffee?"</p><p>"Tea is fine." Kakashi answered and she nodded in response as she started heating the miso soup with egg plants, some fish and rice. She placed it in the table and Kakashi patiently watched his girlfriend prepare their breakfast. The way she moves gracefully from doing the household chores seems almost natural to her. He slouched at the chair with crossed arms and continued to admire the purple haired kunoichi who's wearing her kimono while preparing the food. <em>She'd make a great wife.</em> he said in his thoughts.</p><p>"Careful with the stares, Hatake I might melt with those intense gaze." she chuckled as she placed the cup of tea infront of him. He just smiled "I'm going to change for awhile." but the man stopped her from going, holding her wrist.</p><p>"Let's eat breakfast first. You can change later, it's not like I could see you everyday wearing such kimono." he pleaded and Satomi just chuckled as she goes back to her seat.</p><p>Satomi and Kakashi talked alot as they ate. She'd tell him random stories about what happened during the rebuilding of the academy and how she fell asleep at the main gate during her duty. Kakashi just smiled at the woman, hearing her exaggerated stories with actions is calming in his eyes and ears. It's like her laughter is enough to keep him energized for the whole day. Heck, she can even par with Naruto's energy! When their done with breakfast, Satomi washed the dishes and Kakashi sat down to read his Icha Icha violence that he had left in the kunoichi's home.</p><p>"Yaaa. You sure don't like having piled up household chores." Kakashi commented not looking at the kunoichi and just focusing on his book. She looked back to him and smirked "You sure love to read that horrid book multiple times." she retorted as she started wiping her wet hands from washing the dishes. Satomi let out a loud sigh as she looked to herself which made Kakashi got her attention, without Satomi's knowledge Kakashi placed down his book, crossed his arms and legs and watched her as she pull the senbons out of her hair and decided to loosen up the obi that's been awfully tight around her waist. </p><p>"Ah yes finally I can breathe." she said while placing both of her hands to her hips, slightly revealing the collarbone of the kunoichi and the sides of her garments. The silver haired jōnin smirked as she watched her walked back to the room. </p><p>Upon reaching the door, Kakashi hugged the woman from behind. "Are you seducing me?" he said as he smelled her hair and neck. </p><p>"What? no, It's not my fault you're actually turned on!" she answered back and Kakashi just smiled between her neck, placing soft kisses on it causing her to whimper in pleasure. Suddenly her loosened obi fell down, Kakashi freely opened her kimono that fell to her arms making her cleavage visible. Satomi smirked and looked back to him and pushed herself a bit farther from Kakashi, she slouched herself at the wall. "You sure have fast hands Kakashi." she said in a low tone, staring back at Kakashi with the same intense gaze. </p><p>Kakashi came closer to her and finally took off his mask, he held her cheek and pulled her closer to him as their lips met. Satomi closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the man while Kakashi kicked the door backwards to close it off. Her hands are getting everywhere as their kiss got more aggresive, Satomi unzipping his flak jacket to hold his chest. "You sure have a clumsy hand, honey." Kakashi said in between their kisses as her Kimono finally fell down on the floor. </p><p>His hands reached her butt cheeks and lifted her up, tightening his grip to her butt and Satomi tightening her legs to the silver haired jōnin's hips. She kissed Kakashi in his cheeks "I think you're clumsier." she chuckled as they started kissing again, finding themselves laid down at the bed without even breaking the kiss. She slid her hands to his hips, tracing his bare body and finally removing his turtle neck, his deep dark eyes stared at the woman and it is filled with so many raw emotions. His soul laid vulnerably bare for Satomi to see.</p><p>"I love you." he said as she closed her eyes when Kakashi kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and gave him a response "I love you too." Kakashi finally removed every piece of her undergarments and his hands reached her breast as he licked it while looking to Satomi</p><p>"Oh Kami, Kakashi..." But it never stopped there, his free hand snaked to her thighs, massaging it and spreading it open. She let out a soft moan from the way the man teases her and Kakashi finally rubbed his fingers to her clit. "Kakashi- oh.." </p><p>"Go ahead, say my name Satomi." He demanded as Kakashi slid his finger to her core, making Satomi arc her back. Her own fingers ran restlessly through his hair and she ground downward as she felt his knuckle press against her outer lips. Kakashi began to slowly withdraw his finger and Satomi, with a grunt of protest, clamped her inner muscles against him. "Damn it, Kakashi just take me." </p><p>He smirked as goes back to rubbing her clit and kissed her breast up to her neck and finally her lips "We'll get there." Kakashi is kissing her with so much passion that it opened her heart. It is flooding it with pure emotions, leaving every inch of her soul drenched.  The silver haired jōnin is taking her and showing all the things he had whispered to Satomi. Everytime his fingers are touching her body she moans in pleasure while Kakashi worshiping every inch of her with those sinful lips. </p><p>Kakashi took off his trousers as his manhood sprang out, also achingly hard and having all the urge to take Satomi. He leaned closer to her as he kissed her once again. "See what you're doing to me? You're seriously making me insane." Satomi smirked as she managed to go on top of him. She began to stroke him softly, torturing the jōnin with her paces and grinding her core to his erection.</p><p>"Fuck Satomi stop teasing." She smirked at the man as she leaned closer, grinding harder to Kakashi's erection and as her hands traveled to his toned body, she placed a delicate kiss on his scarred cheek, and then bowed her head slightly to kiss the hard line of his jaw. "Damn woman. I can't take this anymore." He said as he finally shifted their positions again. Slowly thrusting her and as he buried his face in her neck and gasped her name, whispered her praises, moaned aloud as they finally get into the rhythm </p><p>"Kakashi oh- Kami!!"</p><p>"I- I don't think I can last long ahh.. Fuck Satomi you're so tight." </p><p>Satomi flexed her hips over him, snapping them with his increasing pace as she worked again towards her own release. They both feel they're coming. Cleanching her teeth, her fingers leaving marks against his back and Satomi cried out so loudly that he had to silence him with her own mouth.</p><p>The both laid down on the bed, feeling each other's warmth. Kakashi kissed her forehead and Satomi hugged him tighter. "Aren't you already late?" she chuckled</p><p>"I don't even want to go out now that I'm with you. Should I just call in sick for today?" Kakashi joked as he hugged her tighter which made Satomi sat up. "Not a chance, I've got some errands and I need to revise my report." </p><p>Kakashi also sat up, holding his girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer and gave her a kiss "Fine...I'll see you after work?" she smiled and kissed him back. "Yeah. After work."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Leave a kudos and comment</p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Inheritors of Sharingan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uchiha Itachi finally shows up to the village. Satomi and Sasuke goes after their brother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Akatsuki...Itachi...</em> </p><p>Words by Jiraiya and Kakashi truly bothered Satomi. How would Sasuke react if he found out that Itachi is after Naruto, his teammate. Truth be told is she's just afraid what would happen if Sasuke meets Itachi after many long years. She frowned by thought of it. She wanted to meet Itachi too but she has no idea how and where. <em>Could this be the terrible fate that I'm afraid might happen?</em> Satomi said in her thoughts.</p><p>"Hey." she gasped in surprise as she looked at the man holding her hand at the dining table.</p><p>"You're quiet and you haven't touched the food. Are you really okay?" Kakashi asked and she just smiled at him, trying to get away from questions. "Yeah. Just tired from all the work yesterday." Satomi reasoned out but the silver haired jōnin seems to know what's bothering her all along.</p><p>"Is it the intel that Jiraiya-sama gathered? About Naruto and Sasuke?" and finally she nodded in defeat. It was somehow calming to have Naruto under Jiraiya's tutelage but she's doubting herself with Sasuke. </p><p>"I'm afraid about how Sasuke would react." and Kakashi just stared at her looking at the woman who's being enveloped with fear. He never Satomi like this. "Sure I can take Itachi, but it's not right. What about Sasuke? He claimed himself as an avenger and heck, I want to stop it all cost but what can I do? it's their issue as pure Uchihas." she added</p><p>Kakashi finally stands up and stood behind Satomi, hugged her from behind and kissed her cheeks "You are their sister, Satomi. You have every right to help Sasuke." he tried to assure her but she sighed in response "I don't know if I can." </p><p>Kakashi shifted Satomi's direction to him and stared at the woman, he smiled at her. "It's not just you anymore. We can do it. Okay?" Kakashi tried to assure her and she just smiled. She gave a peck to Kakashi and hugged him tight. "I'm really glad I have you." she said in between the hugs. The couple have finally finished their breakfast and decided to head out. </p><p>"I'm helping by the academy today. What about you?"</p><p>"Train Sasuke, your kid brother is acting weird. He wanted to expand his usage of chidori." and Satomi just nodded "Thank you but don't stress yourself too much okay? I'll try to talk Sasuke about it, have Sakura train with you. The girl might feel being left out." </p><p>Kakashi nodded and kissed her forehead as they finally separated ways. Satomi walked across the Ichiraku ramen as she heard the loud voice of Naruto, she chuckled as she saw the blonde genin only with his boxers on. "Oi Naruto why are you naked?" The kid looked to Satomi with a very sad eyes </p><p>"I'm supposed to have breakfast at Ichiraku but I can't find my ramen ticket!" he complained as she chuckled to the kid's tantrums. "Dress up kiddo, Nee-chan will treat you and if you find your ticket go use it some other time okay?" and Naruto's eyes glittered in happiness. Satomi paid the guy and she patted Naruto's head "Goodluck on your training okay? Do your best kiddo!" </p><p>"Yoshaaaa!!" Naruto exclaimed with full power as he waited for his ramen. Satomi finally deciding to head to the academy she felt a strange chakra. She stiffened her back as she saw walk past the dango shop. <em>Maybe I'm just hallucinating.</em> Satomi decided to ignore the feels but she remained cautious as she reached the academy to start helping up with the construction.<br/>
------<br/>
Satomi and the others are fixing some woods to fill some cracks on the destroyed academy. While helping working with the kids, the Konoha's green beast stood infront of her.</p><p>"Guy!" </p><p>"Satomi chan." He's serious and looking at the woman with concern "What's the deal? Is everything alright? Kakashi trained with Sasuke if you're going to ask him for another match he's at-"</p><p>"Itachi's back at the village. They're fighting now. Let's go there while ANBU is on their way for back up." Her eyes widened "Damn it. I was right all along it's his chakra signature." She nodded at Guy as they try to ran to Kakashi and others, she activated her sharingan.</p><p><em>Calm down Satomi. Calm the fuck down!!</em>  She said in her thoughts but it does the complete opposite, she's trembling with anger and some mixture of fear. She wanted to find Sasuke but the man she's been finding is finally here. More importantly, Kakashi and the others needs their help. Only the same person who posses the same Kekkei Genkai can par with him. </p><p>
  <em>He started it already. Damn it!!</em>
</p><p>Coming closer, she felt the familiar feeling. "Fuck damn it. It's Itachi's Genjutsu: Tsukuyomi, Nightmare Realm" she whispered and finally she and Guy saw the three. Kakashi barely standing fell on his knees while Kurenai and Asuma closed their eyes with Itachi and the other rogue ninja standing infront of them. Kisame attempting to march towards Kakashi, Satomi glanced at Guy and he nodded in response knowing what Satomi meant.</p><p>"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Guy finally kicked Kisame and Satomi at the back, holding and supporting Kakashi. "Kakashi!" </p><p>"Satomi. I'm sorry." was all he said and he finally blacked out. Guy have asked Kurenai to take Kakashi into medical care. She finally stood infront of the person she's been trying to find for years, Uchiha Itachi.</p><p>"Who are you?!" Kisame exclaimed while Itachi and Satomi giving stares with their sharingan.</p><p>"The Leaf's noble, blue fierce animal, Might Guy!" Guy introduced himself with all smiles. Satomi smirked at him "Such a fancy introduction, Guy." </p><p>"What a sight... Shouldn't you be called a strange beast?" Kisame said and finally glanced at the woman standing beside Guy "And who are you? You posses the same eyes as Itachi-san. I can sense you're different from the notable Copy Ninja." he added</p><p>"Do not look into her eyes and do not underestimate that man. That woman is my oldest sister." Itachi said but she smirked. Too late for him, tachi. "Uchiha Satomi. Big sis." he added</p><p>"Guy you take care of the other rogue ninja with Asuma as back up. I'll handle Itachi." Satomi advised and Guy finally standing on his battle stance with Asuma on his side. </p><p>"What do you want Itachi?" Satomi finally said. Both are looking intently onto each other's eyes. Satomi finally starting as offense she released her Hanakotoba. Flowers surrounded her and Itachi as her younger brother activated his Tsukuyomi. The others stood in awe as none of them moved from their places. None of them had any idea that they're starting. "You know that tsukuyomi will never work on me, right Tachi?" </p><p>"You really have your own way of Genjutsu, Satomi Big Sis but I didn't come here to fight you."</p><p>"What do you plan on doing with Naruto? What about Sasuke? You even damn put Kakashi into your Tsukuyomi." she clenched her fist as she glared at the man. Itachi gasped in surprise as she saw her eyes. "Who would have thought that you too will be able to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan?" </p><p>"You're not the only genius who inherited the sharingan, Itachi." She retorted back, although being a half Uchiha both of them are geniuses as acknowledged by the Third Hokage. He reasoned that Itachi is not necessary on going to the academy as he is on different level already, Satomi on the other hand did not need any schooling as she is already a notable genius at a young age. Itachi tried to fight and break free from his sister's genjutsu, Satomi noticed it so decided to give Itachi a chance and finally flinched his eyes, indicating he's close to being strained while her genjutsu was finally released. </p><p>"Kisame, pull the plug. We didn't come here to start a war." She shifted her looks to Kisame who's also looking at her. <em>You've been with Itachi and you do not even know the cautions of fighting with a sharingan user.</em></p><p>Satomi noticed both of them are about to disappear, Satomi made a move. "Hanakotoba: Poisoned Flowers" it was now her and Kisame. Satomi watched Kisame as she wound his arms with her flowers and they finally disappeared. "Damn it." she whispered. </p><p>"Satomi, what happened? both of you are just standing." Guy asked "Genjutsu. Both of them escaped but I wounded the other guy." Satomi explained as she finally deactivated her sharingan.<br/>
----<br/>
They all taken Kakashi at his apartment, Kurenai, Guy and Asuma were all sitting at his apartment and Satomi sitting beside his bed, holding the silver haired jōnin's hand. <em>If we only got there sooner.</em> she said in her thoughts</p><p>"Can you not release him from the genjutsu Satomi?" Asuma asked and she shook her head off "I'm really sorry. Only the caster can release it. That's how Tsukuyomi works..." Asuma just nodded in her response.</p><p>"It's not your fault Satomi, they came unexpected." Guy said</p><p>"I should have known. I felt it already, I just thought it was my hallucinations because I've been thinking alot lately." </p><p>"Why in the world would they want Naruto?" Kurenai asked and Satomi immediately stopped her</p><p>"Shhh, I felt Sasuke's chakra." and Kakashi's door opened. </p><p>"Oi Kakashi-" Sasuke barged at the silver haired jōnin's bedroom when he found out jōnins are gathered. </p><p>"What's happening? Nee-chan?" Sasuke glanced to Satomi</p><p>"S-sasuke-" </p><p>"Why is Kakashi sleeping? Why are jōnins gathered in here?" he asked continuously and she just sat there dumbfounded, not being able to explain that his brother is back and on the move.</p><p>"Uh- N-nothing." Guy answered but Sasuke just stood there as Aoba barged to Kakashi's bedroom</p><p>"Satomi! Is it true that Uchiha Itachi has returned to Konoha? Is it really true that he's after Naruto?" Both of the siblings eyes widened and the other jōnins stood there in disbelief as they saw the dark expression on Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke wait-" Satomi was about to stand up when he ran outside. Guy held her shoulders and stopped Satomi. </p><p>"Let go Guy! He's going after Itachi he won't stand a chance!" </p><p>"Please. Stay with Kakashi, I'll go after Sasuke. Let it be my pay back when you helped Neji and Tenten." </p><p>"Damn no! That's not the time for that! I can't stay here and let Itachi put him under Tsukuyomi again! I'll come back for Kakashi later!" </p><p>"You cannot avoid this situation Satomi."</p><p>"I should now! He's driven by many emotions, he's not yet ready to face Itachi!"</p><p>In an instant, Guy hit her leg causing Satomi to black out. She catched Satomi and immediately passed her to Kurenai </p><p>"What the hell Guy? you should've let her go. She's the only one who can handle Itachi!" Kurenai exclaimed</p><p>"Jiraiya-sama can handle it. He's one of the Legendary Sannin" </p><p>"Guy!!" </p><p>"We're running out of time, I need to catch up to the kid." Guy answered </p><p>"You know very well we cannot avoid this!" </p><p>"Please let her rest. Satomi might get out of control once the three of the siblings clashes upon each other, it may be hard even for Jiraiya-sama to stop them. Tell Satomi I'm really sorry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Leave a kudos and comment. </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Godaime Hokage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lady Tsunade heals Kakashi and Sasuke.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything happened so fast. Weeks passed by since the incident with Itachi and the Akatsuki and finding out their intention is Naruto. So far, Jiraiya's intel consist of Akatsuki members traveling by pair like what Itachi and Kisame did. The new hokage immediately went to her duties as soon as Jiraiya and Naruto were able to convince Lady Tsunade to take over as the Hokage while Satomi having a hard time adjusting on the new hokage. It was one of the Legendary Sannin and neither of them knew each other. She's a direct descendant of the first and second hokage, the Senju Clan. But somehow it actually relieved her, the renowned healer of all five nations can release the men from Itachi's Tsukuyomi. </p><p>Satomi sat on Sasuke's side, Naruto and Sakura patiently waiting while the Godaime releases her green chakra and slowly Sasuke's eyes opened, tears started streaming down her cheeks as she saw her kid brother finally awake. She's trembling, all sorts of emotions are flooding into her. <em>Sasuke...</em> </p><p>Naruto was about to go forward when Sakura immediately came to hug her teammate, she stood there as she saw the scene she and the Godaime are witnessing. They both thought of the same thing as they watched Naruto leave the room. <em>What a thoughtful person you are, Naruto. You really have a good heart.</em> As Sakura releases from her hug, Sasuke glanced at Satomi and she smiled at him. It was now her turn to hug the kid. </p><p>"Damn it, don't go on your own. Don't shoulder everything. Don't burden yourself. Damn it you have me Sasuke, I promised you that aren't I?!" Satomi continously said as she hugged Sasuke so tight. </p><p>"Nee-chan..."</p><p>"Damn you, do you have any idea how lonely it was? I'm seriously going to put natto in your food for making me feel this!" she added between her sobs. "I'm sorry Nee-chan." </p><p>As Sasuke got off from her embrace, the hokage immediately goes to the other bed where Kakashi is located. She looks at Sasuke but the kid just laid down, covering himself from the hospital sheets. "I'll take a rest for awhile Nee-chan. You go to Kakashi." Sasuke finally said and closed his eyes. </p><p>She finally stood behind the hokage as she starts to heal Kakashi. Another set of tears are streaming down as she saw the silver haired jōnin opens both of his eyes.</p><p>"Kakashi... Damn it you also scared the shit out of me." </p><p>"Kakashi sensei!" </p><p>"I'm disappointed in you Kakashi to be taken down by just two insurgents! And here I thought your were a genius..." Tsunade provoked Kakashi </p><p>"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade."  </p><p>With Guy desperately pleading to immediately take a look at Lee, Lady Tsunade heads out at Kakashi's and Sasuke's room. Satomi decided to follow her and when they reached the door Satomi bowed.</p><p>"Thank you. Godaime-sama for healing Sasuke and Kakashi, I'm really indebted to you." she said between her sobs. She can't help it anymore, the men that's been sleeping for how many weeks have troubled her, she felt helpless and useless watching them, she couldn't do anything and she's no medical ninja either. Tsunade looked back to her with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"So you're an Uchiha too? I never thought Sasuke and Itachi has an older sister. " Lady Tsunade asked and Satomi just nodded</p><p>"Yes, Godaime-sama."</p><p>"I heard about Orochimaru's intention to your brother. Naruto told me that you are Kakashi's companion, must have been hard for you but I've been meaning to ask how did you become a jōnin? You and Kakashi are of the same age, you do not have records in the academy but you're a registered chūnin, a former ANBU and currently a jōnin."</p><p>Satomi finally looked up to Tsunade and she smiled "I was under the special tutelage of the Third Hokage. When I became a chunin I was registered as solo ANBU under Sandaime-sama's direct command. After the incident of Uchiha clan, I was asked to be back and I decided to retire as an ANBU. He taught me a lot like a real sensei." and Tsunade just smirked</p><p>"I've heard about the stories of ANBU about the butterfly mask, no wonder you're like that because you're also the Third Hokage's disciple, this almost makes us disciple sibling of Sarutobi sensei. I look forward to your service to Konoha." Tsunade finally answered as she leaves the hallway. Satomi decided to come back to the room and she finds Kakashi sitting on the bed.</p><p>"Satomi I'm so-" </p><p>She did not let him continue as she immediately hugged the silver haired jōnin, she started crying again. "I really really want to do this the moment you woke up but I'm so shy since Guy and others are watching. Damn, I missed you both." she said between the hug and the jōnin held her waist, pulling her closer to him as he buried his face to her neck. "I'm sorry, you needed to experience this. It's alright now."<br/>
------<br/>
Both Kakashi and Sasuke stayed for few more days at the hospital. Satomi who's been out for a B-ranked mission just came back and immediately going to visit at Konoha Hospital. After showering she changed into some above the knee navy blue pencil skirt tucked in with a nude colored turtle neck with an Uchiha insignia on it. She decided to prepare two bento boxes for the men. She smiled. </p><p>"Today's probably the day they're going to be discharged and be back for duty." she said to herself.</p><p>Satomi now walking along the hallways of the hospital, she found a familiar figure but she cannot distinguish who it is. It's a man near the reception area and getting his minor wounds treated, as she goes closer to the area the man smiled at her. She finally remembered it was the Hyuga who helped her assist during the attack last month.</p><p>"Satomi chan! Long time no see!" Satomi raised her hand as a greating </p><p>"Tokuma-san, are you okay?" she inquired as the nurse finished wrapping bandages to Tokuma's arms. </p><p>"Yeah, got some trouble to recent missions. What about you?" Tokuma said </p><p>"I'm going to see my brother and Kakashi, they might be getting grumpy of the hospital foods so I decided to prepare them some bento." Satomi explained as she chuckled</p><p>"Ahh yes. I heard about your brother, I'm sorry for asking." and Satomi just responded a smile, indicating it was okay. </p><p>"I should go now Tokuma-san. It was nice meeting you." Satomi was about to go past him when Tokuma held her shoulders</p><p>"Satomi, wait up I'll take you there." he politely said and Satomi gave her a confused look "I think you should rest, you're injured and it's not like I'm going to get lost Tokuma-san." she answered smiling at the man but Tokuma shook his head off</p><p>"No, I insist. You can also just call me Tokuma."</p><p>Satomi just nodded as both of them started walking through the hallways. Satomi got to know that he's also a part of the branch family. He's Neji and Hinata's older cousin. Satomi noticed that he's more of a calm person than her. Satomi reacts on lots of things and the Hyūga jonin is her opposite.</p><p>"You know you actually resemble Neji even the attitude." she said as they reached the door of Sasuke. Lady Tsunade separated Kakashi and Sasuke for better convenience since Sasuke needed more rest as some orher parts of his body are still injured. Tokuma glanced to her while smiling </p><p>"Should I take that as a compliment or-"</p><p>"No no I mean I noticed Neji has a calm attitude basing on the fight and he has good looks and and uhh damn it! it's not supposed to be an insult okay? I really suck at explaining." She tried to explain and Tokuma just chuckled at her and patted her head which made Satomi gasped in surprise</p><p>"I get it and I get that a lot. Many have been saying Neji and I resembles alot." she sighed in relief. </p><p>"That's good to hear, I'm going inside. Thank you for walking me here Tokuma." </p><p>"Satomi wait I can I-" Tokuma hesitated and Satomi just looked at him with a confused look.</p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"Can I at least treat you for helping us save Neji and Hinata-sama? I never got to properly thank you." he finally said and Satomi just smiled at the Hyūga jonin she's about to answer when she heard a familiar voice from the other side </p><p>"Satomi." she looked at the side and it was Kakashi. Both of the jōnins shifted their direction to Kakashi who's currently standing with his hands on his pockets looking directly to Tokuma's eyes.</p><p>"Kakashi! What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be inside your room?" He smirked while underneath his mask, still looking at the other jōnin</p><p>"Heard from Guy you were at the reception area and it seems like you haven't noticed him." He answered. His voice is firm and cold, almost like as if he's commanding someone but it seems like Satomi is completely unaware of the tension between the men.</p><p>"Kakashi-san, It's nice meeting you." Tokuma answered but the silver haired jōnin did not even bothering his greetings and he just walk towards Satomi, he held her waist pulling her closer to him which made the purple haired kunoichi gasped in surprise. <em>You're awfully weird today, Hatake.</em> she said in her thoughts</p><p>"Get inside Satomi. Sasuke's waiting." </p><p>"I really plan to. Get inside your room too. I'll be there in a few." she said as the silver haired jōnin nodded at her.</p><p>"I should get going now, Satomi. I'll see you around." Although Satomi heard Kakashi whispered underneath his mask that <em>'You should get going'</em> Satomi decided not to worry about. Tokuma finally directing his face towards Satomi and smilled at her.</p><p>"Sure, thank you for walking me here Tokuma."  he just nodded and waved good byes to the both of them, when Tokuma is finally out of their sight Satomi faced Kakashi </p><p>"You're rude and you're grumpy. What was that?" and he just shook his head off "Nothing." was all Kakashi answered as he goes back to his room, not even looking back to Satomi, she just sighed in response as she enters Sasuke's room. She found some nurses still checking him and found out that Kakashi is to be discharged today while Sasuke needs to stay for few more days due to his broken ribs and hands.</p><p>Satomi handed out the bento box "You should follow the doctors and nurses, Sasuke. Don't be rude to them alright?" Satomi advised as she unwraps the bento.</p><p>"You're nagging at me again Nee-chan." she just answered through a smile. Sasuke's attitude is more or less the same but she knew there's something going on between him and Naruto. She decided not to talk about Itachi mostly because they're sensitive topics to the both of them. Satomi finally handed the chopsticks to Sasuke but she hesitated upon giving it.</p><p>"Can you eat with one hand? I can help you though." </p><p>"Geez Nee-chan, I'm only injured I can still use my other hand. You're going to Kakashi's room right? I can handle myself." he said and Satomi just rolled her eyes</p><p>"Now you're nagging me Kiddo, I'm just concerned to your injuries." she chuckled.</p><p>"It's the same same for siblings, I guess." he answered as he started munching on his food. Satomi patted his head as she stands up from her chair. "I'm going to give these to Kakashi, are you going to be okay here?" Sasuke just nodded and Satomi finally closed the door. </p><p>She knocked the door but no one answered so Satomi decided to just enter the room and she found Kakashi reading Icha Icha again. </p><p>"Hey. Heard you're going to be discharged today. Prepared some bento too. How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Fine." He answered not even looking at her, she just started unwrapping the bento box and gently placed it on the table. "I prepared this for you. Eat before you get discharged." the man did not answer her</p><p>finally her brows furrowed and she placed both of her hand to her hips. "What's your problem Kakashi? What's with the cold shoulders?" but Kakashi still did not answer her. Satomi tired from her mission just decided to roll her eyes. <em>I don't want to argue now, Hatake.</em> She said in her thoughts.</p><p>"If you're going to be like that, I'll take my leave. Be sure to eat your food."</p><p>Satomi was about to head out when Kakashi pulled her to his side, making Satomi sit beside Kakashi's bed and locking her in his right arm while he's holding the Icha Icha on his left hand.</p><p>"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Stay for awhile?" Satomi smirked "So now you're talking." Kakashi lets go of the book and locks Satomi to both of his arms and Kakashi placed a soft kiss to her neck and smelled Satomi's classic flowery scent. "Got a bit annoyed to that Hyuga guy. He obviously likes you." he said in between the soft kisses and Satomi shifted her direction to Kakashi</p><p>"He's just saying that he hasn't properly thanked me for saving Neji and Hinata." </p><p>"That's just an obvious excuse to ask you out." Satomi chuckled at the silver haired jōnin's response "Baka. You're being irrelevant now!"<br/>
she said as she kissed the silver haired jōnin, not even caring about the mask that puts up the barrier of their lips. "You should eat the food before it gets cold." she said added but Kakashi smirked, pulling his mask down as he traced her chin to her jaw with his kisses "I will but let me kiss you for awhile." he said as he finally lands his lips to hers, Satomi wrapped her arms around Kakashi while the silver haired jōnin pulled her closer. Hearing her soft moans between the kisses was enough to keep Kakashi aroused. </p><p>"You look beautiful in your clothes. I really think you're seducing me." Kakashi said and Satomi just chuckled in response "I'm not. I missed you though." Kakashi goes back to kissing her "I missed you too." </p><p>Kakashi's hands snaked to her skirt but Satomi stopped the man and she just smiled at him "We're at the hospital and I can sense Naruto with Sakura at the door." Kakashi frowned as he pulled up the the mask, on the right cue the genins entered the room, Naruto on his usual energy.</p><p>"Naruto you should learn how to knock!" Sakura scolded the blonde genin and Satomi just smiled at them</p><p>"Naruto, Sakura did you come to visit Sasuke?" Satomi asked as she saw Sakura holding some rice cakes and flowers. She smiled at the thought. <em>What a sweet child you are Sakura but I do hope Sasuke eats the sweet rice cakes...</em> Both of the genins nodded</p><p>"Yes Satomi-sensei but we figured we should stop by Kakashi sensei's room first. Would you like some sweet rice cakes Kakashi sensei? " Sakura answered but the man immediately declined, Satomi chuckled <em>Kakashi really hates sweets.</em></p><p>"Satomi Nee chan! Kakashi sensei! We heard you got discharged already!" and Kakashi just nodded at Naruto getting all hyper as he excitedly ask what kind of missions they're going to have as soon as Sasuke's discharged.  Eventually the genins left the room, once again leaving the couple inside. Satomi finally stands up from his bed and placed a kiss on his cheeks.</p><p>"I'm going too. I'll sleep for awhile okay? be sure to eat." Satomi advised and Kakashi nodded as he started munching the food. </p><p>"I missed your dishes. Hospital foods are the worst! Let's have dinner later what do you say?" Kakashi asked looking at Satomi and she just nodded.</p><p>"Just wake me up if you're out of the hospital already." Kakashi decided to stand up and hug her. He's now holding her waist and kissed her forehead. </p><p>"Don't worry about it. Sleep for awhile you're probably tired from your mission. I love you." </p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Leave a comment and kudos</p><p> </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Moments We Want To Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satomi comes home from a mission few mights before the Godaime Hokage's inauguration.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been exactly a week since Kakashi's discharge from the hospital. Unfortunately, Sasuke still needs to recuperate as per Lady Tsunade. Satomi going on solo missions under the command of the hokage and obviously she's trying to test the Uchiha. Not that it bothered her but she also wanted to get the trust of Godaime Hokage like how the Sandaime Hokage trusted her.  </p><p>"Well done, Satomi. Spend time with Sasuke and Kakashi. I'm giving you a few days off this weekend after all, it's my inauguration tomorrow."</p><p>"Thank you Tsunade-Sama." </p><p>she bowed and left the Hokage towers. Satomi is really concerned how of Sasuke acts up, if it weren't for Kakashi... Naruto and Sasuke might have ended up clashing with their jutsus. </p><p>
  <em>Rasengan and Chidori.</em>
</p><p>Before going back to their apartment, she stopped by the Ichiraku for some take out for her kid brother and upon reaching the hospital, she found Sasuke sitting on his bed with his usual and grumpy face. <em>Sasuke's agitated.</em> she said in her thoughts</p><p>"Oi Kiddo! I'm back! Bought you some Ichiraku and you're going to eat it whether you like it or not!" </p><p>Sasuke did not answer but Satomi chose to keep up her positive vibes. <em>I cannot talk to him with the both of us on rage.</em></p><p>The siblings ate quietly and the silence is really deafening. Satomi knew what was going on but for the first time in her life she never wanted to open it up. She's never been this scared and to her surprise it was Sasuke who initiated the conversation.</p><p>"Nee-chan." </p><p>"Sasuke." </p><p>"Why did you chose to live as an Uchiha?" </p><p>She was completely taken aback from his questions. She smiled at the boy. He become all matured since I last met him four years ago...</p><p>"It's not like I was forced to live as an Uchiha although at first, I really needed to. My mother's clan is in pursuit and I know it was to protect me." she answered truthfully</p><p>"Aren't you ashamed to live under the curse of the clan's massacre?" Sasuke asked  </p><p>"I have no choice Sasuke..." Satomi smiled widely, her eyes almost closing but Sasuke figured out it was a different smile.</p><p><em>"Both of the clans I belonged to already perished."</em> Sasuke gasped. Trying to keep his composure and trying to understand her sister's feelings.</p><p>
  <em>How did you do that Nee-chan?</em>
</p><p>"Why... I don't understand." Satomi sighed as she pulled out a small paper from her konoha headband. She calmly gave it to Sasuke and when he opened it Sasuke gasped.</p><p>"W-why do you have our picture... It's always in our frames."</p><p>"Yeah.. One in your room, my room and the one I'm always bringing to missions" she said</p><p>"I'm not saying this to stop you from avenging the Uchiha clan against Itachi. I have no rights to do that because I am also like that." Satomi replied and Sasuke just glanced up to his sister, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>"When my mother died, she told me to keep all my abilities hidden. That's why I joined ANBU. I was soulless, craving for power and desperately itching to find out who are after me that killed my mother. Who is behind the death of my mother, the ones who instigated the incident to perish the Kesshō clan. I was just like you... I needed power to restore my broken self, Sasuke." </p><p>"It's our only way, you could say." Sasuke said but Satomi shook her head off.</p><p>"When I found out the incident of the Uchiha Clan, I was furious. Itachi is close to me, Mikoto-sama treated me as her daughter, Father supported me with the very best he can. I wanted to flee from Konoha and hunt him down, but something stopped me. It is more than just my will of fire already." She said. Sasuke stopped eating the noodles, completely staring at his sister as she held both of his hands.</p><p>"Someone told me that I should not go to an impossible road. That no matter what kind of path I take, I must make sure to protect the ones I love." </p><p>"Nee-chan-" </p><p>"Yeah sure at first, taking care of you was just an obligatory responsibility as the oldest sister. But you know what? I saw a spitting image of myself, my snob boy version with a black and dark blue highlights in his hair. That each time I want to let go of everything and go out of control, I see this picture. You are that someone I want to protect, Sasuke." </p><p>"I am an avenger, Satomi Nee-chan."</p><p>Satomi nodded and she finally stands up from the chair and got closer to Sasuke, he hugged her and the boy didn't gave away.</p><p>"It's time to ask yourself... Who do you avenge for? What do you avenge for?" </p><p>"I do not know... The whole clan." Satomi held her tighter. </p><p>"It was also my question to myself, You will soon figure it out like how I did. Always remember that I'm willing to take away everything for that someone I want to protect."  </p><p>"I'm sorry Nee-chan. Thank you for everything." She lets go of the hug and smiled at Sasuke. </p><p>"There are far more greater people who are like us. Broken. Scared and Vengeful but always remember that we cannot destroy light any more than we can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other. Even if we were to defeat that hate, darkness would grow inside us until it emerges again." Satomi lightly tapped his chest. </p><p>"But it changes when you want to protect someone. You get stronger more than you ever know." </p><p>Satomi said as she finally left Sasuke's room.<br/>
-----<br/>
</p><p>She's walking quietly along the roads of Konohagakure, it was peaceful, bright and everyone is wearing their kimonos. It was colorful and it made Satomi smile.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if Sasuke is doing fine with Sakura and Naruto..</em>
</p><p>Satomi helped Sakura and Naruto to let Sasuke escape the hospital. It might be a good chance to develop their teamwork again. It's the least she could do to lessen the tension between team 7 and to reduce Kakashi's stress. </p><p>Her worries subsided when she saw Kakashi standing by the dango shop, wearing his usual mask, a pale blue kimono and his hair styled to cover the sharingan on his left eye. </p><p><em>Handsome.</em> she smiled to herself as the silver haired jōnin waved his right hand to Satomi. </p><p>She noticed Kakashi glanced to her. Admiring Satomi with her hair in low bun and lots of white kanzashi ornaments, the ombre white to peach Hanaguruma kimono. </p><p>Kakashi intertwined his fingers to hers. "Gorgeous is the word only reserved for you. I think I just want to see you in kimono starting today." She smiled at the man </p><p>"You're early, am I getting a special treatment from the Copy Ninja?" </p><p>Kakashi chuckled, "You could say it like that." </p><p>"Team seven would feel so unfair" </p><p>They walked past the streets, Kakashi and Satomi enjoying their night while they're walking around eating her favorite sweet dangos. Kakashi glancing to the woman from time to time, staring at her with complete awe and happiness. They are happy. None of them are thinking about their worries and not even bothering what would happen next. They are both enjoying the night with the very best they can.</p><p>"Yaaa. Kakashi sensei and Satomi sensei are really a thing" Ino whispered to Shikamaru and he just crossed his arms</p><p>Satomi smiled at them, it never really bothered them to be in an open relationship. They're not even denying it. There's no reason to. </p><p>"Kakashi sensei surely has a good taste to women." Ino unconsciously said and Satomi smirked looking to the silver haired jōnin</p><p>"Women huh... Seems like you're associated to many ladies, Hatake-san." </p><p>"Don't drag me into this Uchiha-san, I've got no idea what you are talking about." Kakashi answered back still smiling playfully to Satomi</p><p>"Oh really..." </p><p>"See Ino? That's how troublesome it is getting in a relationship with good looking women." Shikamaru suddenly retorted back which made everyone laugh.</p><p>The jonins and their respective genins gathered in the same place, well except for team seven who Sakura had plans to. Everyone is smiling. No worry and pain from the emotions they all felt when Orochimaru infiltrated the village. It's a very moment everyone wished to last, for a ninja's life is always tied with danger but just for this once... Everyone decided to let go of that emotion and be true to themselves.</p><p>"I've got good place for us to watch the fireworks." Kakashi's whisper sent shivers to her spine, she smiled and nodded to the man. Stealthily leaving the premises and escaping from other genins and jonins.</p><p>Kakashi and Satomi reached the other side of the Great stone faces of the previous hokages, Completely seeing the whole village. </p><p>Satomi gasped "Wow. It's really beautiful up here." she leaned to Kakashi's chest while the silver haired jōnin looked down to her.</p><p>"It really is." </p><p>They both stared at the view for awhile and in an instant, the fireworks started appearing from the sky. Kakashi held her tighter and Satomi leaned her head to his chest.</p><p>"It's gorgeous..." she whispered and Kakashi lightly pulled her away from him as his soft lips touched her forehead and she suddenly felt a light metal to her neck. </p><p>"Kakashi-" </p><p>"I told you, <em>gorgeous is a word reserved only for you</em>. I hope you like my small gift." Kakashi smiled. Satomi fully seeing his smile without the mask and Konoha headband. </p><p>She held the gold necklace's pendant. A small petal of dried purple lilac pressed in a glass. </p><p><em><br/>
Purple Lilacs.<br/>
<strong></strong><br/>
It means the beginning of a never ending love.<br/>
<br/>
</em> </p><p>Satomi chuckled, "Who knew you have a cheesy and symbolic side huh..."</p><p>He rubbed his nape awkwardly, "It's embarrassing to give it-" Satomi stopped him and his eyes widened when she gave a soft kiss in his lips.</p><p>"I love you. Thank you for everything Kakashi." she said</p><p>"I love you even more, Satomi." finally Kakashi pulled her closer. </p><p>Kissing her passionately under the fireworks in the sky as the purple haired kunoichi wrapped her arms to Kakashi's neck.</p><p>
  <em>I wish these moments last forever.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Please leave a kudos and comment</p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. When Everything Falls Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke left the village and Satomi in pursuit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><br/>
Please let me make it on time. </em>
</p><p><em>I need to make it on time...Fuck.<br/>
</em> </p><p>Kakashi, Satomi and Pakkun running on the forest towards the Final Valley. </p><p>Kakashi and Satomi were placed on a mission the night before the incident, Satomi trying to keep herself composed as she stopped by the tree branch.</p><p>"Satomi are you alright?" Kakashi asked but Satomi shooed him away. "You go straight ahead, I'll catch up on you." </p><p>"But Satomi-"</p><p>"Go. Sasuke's more important. I love you." Kakashi nodded as he and Pakkun moved out.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>She started yielding her hand signs </p><p>
  <em><br/>
What's Lady Tsunade thinking?! Why did she sent out group of Genins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where's Guy and the others?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke... Wait for Nee-chan okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll wait for me right...<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" </p><p>Serafina, her albino tiger puffed out from her summoning jutsu. "He released the butterfly already, Serafina. Can you do me a favor?" </p><p>"I always got you, Satomi." She tried to smile to the albino tiger</p><p>"Go back to Konoha, tell Lady Tsunade I'll be back. I promise." It was all she said as she disappeared from the site. She started going to the opposite direction of Kakashi and Pakkun.</p><p>
  <em><br/>
I'm sorry, Kakashi. I'll come back for you I promise. I love you always.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Satomi trying to calm herself down, all tired from the mission from overusing her abilities the past few days.  She's trying her best not to cry. A part of her blames herself for what she and Sasuke have talked about. She pushed him to take the path on revenge. It was her fault and she should be the one to fix her mistakes.</p><p>He's the only family member she could save, from everyone, from Itachi, from Orochimaru and even from Konohagakure. </p><p>The rain hits hard on her skin, thunders can be heard and finally, her tears flowed with the rain. </p><p>
  <em><br/>
It was dark. It was different and it is sad.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Satomi found herself infront of an underground cave. No doubt. This is where the butterfly left the final trace, she held her necklace's pendant as she activated her 3-tomoe Sharingan and the particles from the rain started enveloping a pointy crystal in her arms.</p><p>Satomi started walking on the long hallways as she saw the prisoners. Most of them dead and some of them are barely breathing, these are Orochimaru's experiments. Horrible, nothing but purely greed and evil.</p><p>"I'm not surprised. You have my respect for locating one of the most hardest hideouts I have." a dark and raspy voice infront of Satomi, Orochimaru. She smirked and she pulled out her classic battle stance as Kabuto faces her with a complete surprise, covering himself with Sasuke at the back.</p><p>"Nee-chan"</p><p>"Uchiha Satomi."</p><p>"I told you Orochimaru, do not underestimate me." she said as she threw a crystal kunai to his bandage, a different vessel.</p><p><em><br/>
It's my chance now and I can take him head on.<br/>
</em> </p><p>She stared at Sasuke and she smiled. Brightly. She calmly walks towards Kabuto. </p><p>"Stay out of this asshole. I can kill you whenever I want so I suggest you back out while I can still control myself." Satomi said</p><p>"You-"</p><p>"I hate repeating myself one more time fucker. Step. Aside. Or. Get. Killed." she warned Kabuto, firm and cold without even looking at him</p><p>"Do as she says, Kabuto." Orochimaru suddenly answered and the white haired man stepped aside. Sasuke is finally visible in her eyes.</p><p>"Let's go home, Sasuke." she held his hand but Sasuke let go of her grip. She gasped in surprise.</p><p>"I can't Nee-chan. You said it too right? I should not take an impossible road."</p><p>"Sasuke I-" </p><p>"Trust me and I'll figure it out on my own. Like how you did it by yourself Satomi Nee-chan." and her eyes widened, clearly seeing how Orochimaru from his other vessel smirked at the conversation between the siblings. </p><p>"I don't want you to commit the same mistakes that I did." she calmly said.</p><p>"The kid came here in his own accord, Satomi. You'd be a great asset to our team and in that way you can watch Sasuke." Orochimaru offered but Satomi scoffed in response</p><p>"I won't let you use me like-" </p><p>"Like how Konoha uses you and your abilities." Orochimaru stated and glared to the man</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Fool yourself all you want but you're just as used as Lord Orochimaru back in his days at Konoha." Kabuto retorted and Satomi smirked as he prepared his stance but in an instant, Satomi's sharingan started spinning aggresively. "You've been away from my clutches for a very long time already asshole."</p><p>"W-what is this? W-where am I?!" He exclaimed when fields of flower started emerging from the ground</p><p>"Learn to shut up when I'm not talking to you. <em>Hanakotoba: Flower Possesion</em>"</p><p>A red camellia appeared from the air as it started to aggressively press inside Kabuto. "W-what are you doing to me?!" Satomi smirked "See that? The moment I found out that you'll try to did my brother dirty, it'll take one command from this flower to kill you." </p><p>"You Uchihas-"</p><p>"Yes I do asshole, go on with your life with a rope hanging in your neck. You're playing into my hands like how Orochimaru played you and the very moment I activate my jutsu will be your demise. Be careful, Kabuto. You're playing along into my game now." she said as the genjutsu finally disappeared. She's raging in anger and this man gets on her nerves </p><p>"Sasuke." </p><p>"Is this really what you want? Tell me. Are you going to leave me?" Sasuke finally glanced up to her sister, intently looking at him as if she finally got the answer. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry Nee-chan. For everything." She smiled as she finally walks backwards and heading outside the hideout. Kabuto glaring at her and Orochimaru smiling down at Sasuke. </p><p>
  <em><br/>
I'm not losing, Orochimaru. Not yet. If this is his way on finding himself. I will let him be.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"You heard that? I cannot stop him. It's his will and it is because of what you did." </p><p>"We'll have him back." </p><p>"Let me join the Akatsuki, Itachi."  she glanced up to the man beside her at the branches of the trees.</p><p>"If it's to defeat Orochimaru, you can't." the man answered</p><p>"Why?! Do you think I'm not capable of doing so?!" she exclaimed as the hideout explodes infront of their eyes, they're probably leaving traces of their hideout. Both of the Uchiha siblings just stood there. Not even flinching.</p><p>"No, I know you're strong that's why you need to stay at Konoha Nee-chan." </p><p>"Who are you to tell me that when you were the first one to leave the village?! Huh?!" she finally lost her cool.</p><p>"I'm doing this for Sasuke. If you flee from the village, there's no guarantee if the new Hokage will not brand you and Sasuke as rogue ninjas-"</p><p>"Naruto is there and Godaime Hokage-sama trusts herself to Naruto! You are being pointless Itachi!!!" </p><p>"How can you assure that? Once they find out that both of us are part of Akatsuki and while Sasuke is missing alongside Orochimaru, what would the council do? Even with the new Hokage's will not to brand Sasuke a rogue ninja, the council will force her, Danzo will, the Foundation will and the elders will." Itachi explaining looking from afar. Satomi gasped, slowly realizing the possibilities if she leaves. She did not dare say a word.</p><p>"With you at the village stands a proof that there's still an Uchiha to their service. That sole fact will stop the Hokage from the pressure of the council and foundation from branding Sasuke as a Rogue ninja." Satomi smirked to her younger sibling. </p><p>"What are you really after Itachi? Why are you now helping the village? Why help Sasuke now? Why are you overdoing yourself with your sharingan? What are your intentions?" She continuously asked and Itachi just smirked as he started disappearing through the crows.</p><p>
  <em><br/>
"Just sorts. Maybe because I am Uchiha Itachi, a shinobi of Konohagakure."<br/>
<strong><br/>
What are you hiding from us, Itachi?<br/>
</strong></em>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  -----------
</p><p>"Where the hell have you been Satomi? We cannot locate you for three days." Lady Tsunade asked while Kakashi stands quietly at the side. Satomi stood in front of the Hokage's table, dirt on her outfit and heck, even blood on her clothes.</p><p>
  "Tried to hunt Orochimaru and my brother on my own." she said emotionless, clenching her fist in anger. She felt so useless. She cannot do anything. 
</p><p>
  "What?! What happened?! Why are you covered in blood?!" Lady Tsunade said
</p><p>
  "The hideout exploded, some of his experiments tried to fight me. I killed them all." Kakashi finally steps in and tapped her shoulders, he waited for her to glance up to the silver haired jōnin but she didn't. She didn't even flinched when Kakashi tapped her shoulders and the hokage noticed the tension between the couple. Tsunade sighed.
</p><p>
  "Tsunade-sama, Can we leave for awhile? We'll report back tomorr-"
</p><p>
  "Get your hands off me, Hatake." she said, not looking to the man and looking straight Tsunade's eyes. She's mad, hurt and angry. Kakashi tried his best not to look surprised, he softens his looks as he lets go of her shoulders. The fifth hokage sighed in frustration, although she cannot blame her. Kakashi is the sensei of team seven, Satomi is Sasuke's youngest brother. This is just too much stress as soon as she became the hokage.
</p><p>
  "Alright. I understand. I'm sorry we weren't able to retrieve Sasuke. I'll let you two talk for awhile. You can leave." Kakashi bowed to the hokage and Satomi just nodded, allowing herself to leave first and as she walks in the hallway, Kakashi held her hands. Intertwined his fingers to hers as they walked in the main streets of Konoha.
</p><p>
  Satomi grunts and tried to let go of his grip but she just can't. She's too weak, too tired and there's just too many emotions to handle. Eventually, they both found themselves at the hospital infront of a certain room. It was Naruto's. She sensed some of the genins in there like Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten and both of their jōnin leaders.
</p><p>
  Satomi sighed when she opened the door with her freehand. Everyone looked in surprise as they saw Satomi. Still covered in blood and dirt, she smiled at Naruto.
</p><p>
  "Satomi Sensei!" the genins shouted simultaneously 
</p><p>
  "Satomi-chan" Guy said
</p><p>
  Satomi finally able to aggressively let go of Kakashi's grip that made everyone look each other awkwardly, even the genins felt the tension between the couple. 
</p><p>
  "How are you, Naruto?" she ignored the stares and casually asked the blonde genin who's looking down once again.
</p><p>
  "Uhh, Guys we should leave Satomi and Naruto for awhile shall we... Right Kakashi?" Kurenai cautiously said as she pushed the kids outside the door. Kakashi just stood behind Satomi, still looking at the back of purple haired kunoichi. Guy tapped his shoulders and smiled at his bestfriend. "Let's give them time for awhile, eternal rival." Kakashi nodded as everyone tried to sneak at the door's small glass window. Everyone is scared from the aura she's giving but they just couldn't blame her. No one would even dare mess with her.
</p><p>
  "Satomi Nee-chan I-"
</p><p>
  "Thank you, Naruto. My brother is lucky to have you." She said as she pats the blonde genin's head. She goes closer to Naruto and held his chin. Her tears flowing in her cheeks and Naruto sat in surprise when Satomi smiled at him and kissed the genin's cheeks. "I'm sorry we weren't on time and you needed to handle everything alone."
</p><p>
  "I'm really really indebted to you, Naruto. Nee-chan will make it up to you okay?" she added and Naruto just smiled at her, giving him his classic thumbs up to Satomi.
</p><p>
  "You can count on me Satomi Nee-chan Dattebayo!" he enthusiastically said. 
</p><p>
  When Satomi left the room, she found the genins and even Guy and Kurenai trying to listen to her and Naruto's conversation. It didn't bothered anymore and instead, Satomi looked straight into Kakashi's eye. "I'm going home." she said and Kakashi just nodded. 
</p><p>
  It was awkard and scary. With Kakashi finally losing his cool and Satomi not giving a single damn of what is happening. The tension between Kakashi and Satomi is almost terrifying like it's as if one wrong move and both of them will explode. They're both standing at Satomi's sala.
</p><p>
  "What are you doing here? I'm going to rest." Satomi finally said as she took off her haori. Walking near the laundry basket and she puts it down.
</p><p>
  "You lied. I waited for you. How are you able to locate Orochimaru's hideout?" Kakashi finally spoke. Trying to keep himself from getting angry. It would be pointless if both of them will throw at each other's glare.
</p><p>
  "Does that even matter? I have my ways." she answered not even looking to Kakashi. 
</p><p>
  "Tell me the truth. What happened?" Sasuke's also his student and he blamed himself for being such a miserable sensei. Satomi did not answer, she just entered the room and shut the door loudly, enough to hear the tantrums she's been throwing but Kakashi did not leave, he's infront of her door.
</p><p>
  "Goddamn it Satomi, open this door." Kakashi recklessly twitching the door knob but she still did not answer.
</p><p>
  "Open this damned door or I'll fucking break it." Kakashi warned and finally Satomi opened the doors. Clenching her fist in anger as the silver haired jōnin glared back at her while holding her shoulders and lightly shaked her up.
</p><p>
  "Sasuke's also my subordinate. Tell me what the hell happened! You are not the only one getting all frustrated here Satomi!" Kakashi finally snapped as guilt builds upon his stomach. Feeling the pain of not being able to save another of his comrade that the Lord Third Hokage entrusted him with.
</p><p>
  "I let him go. He doesn't want to go back to Konoha. I met with Itachi, attempted to join Akatsuki but I needed to stay in this village to make sure Sasuke will not be named as a rouge or missing nin. That's the truth what else do you want?" She looked straight into his eyes, no emotions at all. Kakashi lets go her shoulders and looked at her in disbelief. <em>A pang hits on his chest, Satomi could easily leave him.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>
<strong><br/>
What am I to you, Satomi?<br/>
</strong><br/>
</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  "Why did you let him go? And moreover the Akatsuki? What are you planning?" Kakashi tried to calm down as he asked her. <em>We can't fight right now.</em> He said in his thoughts.
</p><p>
  "He will not come back, no matter what force I use and even with my mangekyou sharingan, I cannot bring him back." 
</p><p>
  "That's not your decision to make-" Satomi slapped Kakashi. He closed his eyes and he exhaled as he opened his eyes. "Please, Calm down. Let's talk."
</p><p>
  "It is MY DECISION to make, Kakashi. I am his sister." she firmly said 
</p><p>
  "If you would want to question my decisions then go ahead and tell it to Lady Tsunade that I met Itachi. We have the same goal and it is to protect OUR BROTHER."
</p><p>
  "No. I don't question your decisions." Kakashi calmed down and got closer to Satomi, he pulled her into his chest but Satomi got away from his arms and looked him directly into his eyes, clearly trying to hold back the tears she's been holding out three days since Sasuke left the village.
</p><p>
  <strong><em> "Please leave the apartment Kakashi, I want to be alone."</em></strong>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all like it. Please leave a kudos and comment</p><p>Loves,</p><p>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. To Move Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satomi trying to put the pieces back together. How will she handle being a Leaf shinobi with Sasuke away on the village?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since they last saw each other and Satomi is not going outside the room. The emotion is still raw, still hurts and it is much more painful.</p><p>She'd live by the groceries that was stored in their apartment, drink wine and sake or whatever is available. She wants to forget everything and she even attmepted to leave the person that calms her the most. </p><p>She glanced at the sala and kitchen area. It was a mess and she never bothered cleaning them. The bottles of sake are scattered everywhere.</p><p><em>A cold shower would be good.</em> </p><p>She cried again. Memories are reminiscing, it's just like four years ago their life was better. She did not have lots of people around her but at the very least, she has person she can trust. It's even a surprise that Lady Tsunade is not sending an ANBU to call for her. She almost forgot she's a shinobi. </p><p>She wants to forget everything. </p><p>She wants to forget being an Uchiha, forget being a Kesshō, forget being Satomi. </p><p>
  <em>Just this once I want to be happy. I really want to be genuinely happy.</em>
</p><p>She dressed up a black long sleeve dress with the Uchiha insignia proudly showing at the back. She tied her hair into ponytail and tears streaming down her cheeks again.</p><p>She took some flowers on her bedroom's windowsill. "It died already. I'm sorry I haven't taken care of you." she said while holding the dried flowers in her hand. Satomi fluffed up the pillows and folded the dirty nightgowns on her laundry basket. A bitter smile formed her lips when her black eyes glanced at their picture frame. </p><p>
  <em>What are you doing there, Sasuke? It's getting lonely here already. </em>
</p><p>Her palms met her cheeks, she wiped her tears and smiled. "I need to get moving so that I can take him back." she whispered and left her room. </p><p><em>First things first, I need to go grab some decent food.</em> </p><p>Finally grabbing her purse and keys she left the apartment. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar man sitting beside her apartment door.  Kakashi. His right toe support his right hand while holding a plastic from a convenience store, baggy eyes are clearly visible to his right eye and he's only wearing his sleeveless shirt, mask and trousers. She frowned. </p><p><em>Kakashi...What are you doing here?</em> </p><p>She sighed and kneeled down to the silver haired jōnin and lightly tapped his cheeks. </p><p>"Kakashi... Wake up." she said and finally their eyes met, Kakashi is a bit surprised but still trying to keep himself composed. </p><p>"You're finally out" he softly answered. Carefully observing the purple haired kunoichi. She's gotten thin, her eyes are puffed and stress lines on her eyes are seemingly visible. He frowned as they both stand up. He held both of her shoulders. </p><p>He's itching to hug her, to kiss her and he desperately want to bring back that smile of hers. </p><p>"Why are you sleeping outside? You look tired." She said and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He's been going to countless solo missions from Lady Tsunade. He's clearly drained but Kakashi decided not to answer the question.</p><p>"Where are you going? Did you have lunch already?" she shook her head off </p><p>"I'm planning to. Outside." She casually said and Kakashi held her hand, making their way to his apartment.</p><p>"I'll cook for you, sit down fo awhile. Take a rest, you're not sleeping well. Your lights are always open during night time." He said and Kakashi started preparing the pan and some eggs but Satomi on the contrary, sat near the kitchen.</p><p>"You look tired too. Are you always by the door?" she softly asked and he casually nodded. Like as it's some usual thing he do.</p><p>"Do you want a particular dish?" he asked and she shook her head off </p><p>"Anything is fine." </p><p>It was silent again. Satomi's just watching Kakashi from cutting some ingredients. </p><p><em>I wonder how is he the past week? Is he eating well? Doing well?</em> </p><p>She's too scared to ask, too afraid that he might be fretful for the attitude she showed the last time they talked. She made this happen and Kakashi's clearly doing his best to act like everything is normal, for her and for their relationship.</p><p>
  <em>And all I ever did was let it out on him.</em>
</p><p>Kakashi gasped in surprise when she felt a familiar embrace from her small arms. He frowned. He missed this, her embrace and her touch. "Satomi, I'm cooking-"</p><p>He's slowly starting to get anxious when he felt tears at the back of his shirt. </p><p>"I'm sorry for everything." </p><p>Kakashi washed his hands, wiped it with clean cloth and faced her. It pains him to see her like this, he felt useless. </p><p>"Hey. Look at me." He said but Satomi just looked down. Tears still falling, "I b-built a wall between us. I'm sorry I tried to leave you- end us in a different manner without explana-" </p><p>Kakashi cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. He's smiling, not as wide as the other smiles he gives her but it's warm and soft. Very relieving.</p><p>"I told you to look at me. It doesn't matter okay? I love you." He kissed her forehead, her wet cheeks, her nose and finally her lips. <em>Damn... I miss you so much Satomi...</em></p><p>"Always." he added and she let out a soft groan as more tears started falling. </p><p>"Did me saying I love you makes you that sad?" he lightly joked. Satomi chuckled softly and tapped his chest. "Baka... I'm not.."</p><p>Kakashi chuckled under his mask as he pulled her closer to his chest again. "It may not be enough but I'll be here for you okay? Don't leave..." Kakashi caressed her purple locks as Satomi hugged him tighter </p><p>"I won't...But I will if we don't get to eat" Kakashi kissed her head and he chuckled</p><p>"Alright alright. Can you still wait? I'll cook." Satomi looked up to the silver haired jōnin and smiled </p><p>It was almost calm. Relieving to have someone she can share with her problems. Kakashi and Satomi finished eating and she insisted on washing the dishes.</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?" she asked and Kakashi just nodded</p><p>"I'm going to visit Rin and Obito. Haven't visited them for awhile because of the missions." </p><p>"I see. I'm heading to Lady Tsunade, I've been so irresponsible the past few weeks." she said and Kakashi just nodded.<br/>
-----<br/>
"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" he assured her and Satomi just smiled at her</p><p>"I told you I'm fine so go now, Obito and Rin won't like it if you're late." she said </p><p>"Take care okay? I'll see you later." Kakashi kissed her forehead as they separated</p><p>Satomi found herself in front of the Hokage's office and from the looks of it the hokage seems to be unsatisfied with her absence the past few weeks. Guy's team are also in the office.</p><p>"Satomi's already here Neji, you can talk to her later. Leave us for awhile." She commanded and team Guy left</p><p><em>Does Neji wants something from me?</em> she asked herself but her sense immediately came to reality when the Godaima Hokage got her attention </p><p>"You are well aware of your absence right Satomi? We lack manpower and I cannot avoid to reduce more shinobi." she said and Satomi just nodded </p><p>"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I'll be back on duty starting tomorrow to make up the week that I lost." she explained, feeling guilty.</p><p>"There's no problem at all. Haven't you heard from Kakashi?" She said and Satomi's brows furrowed. </p><p>
  <em>What's the fifth hokage talking about?</em>
</p><p>"I don't understand Godaime-sama" She sighed as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"I demanded your presence, ANBU was supposed to drag you out and complete the missions I placed for you but Kakashi insisted to put all your missions on his plate. He's been going in YOUR and HIS missions day and night. I did not even approve but that man insisted to let you be for awhile and he'll be the one to complete your missions! I doubt if he's even eating or sleeping well with how dreadful his schedule is." </p><p><em>What the actual fuck.</em> </p><p>Satomi's completely loss for words, looked down completely feeling guilty.</p><p>
  <em>Is that why he fell asleep waiting for me? He even cooked for me.</em>
</p><p>"G-Godaime-sama I promise to make it up the loss." Satomi said and the hokage just smirked at her</p><p>"You better be. I know Sasuke's loss is too much to take but you also have a responsibility as a Shinobi of The Leaf." </p><p>"Understood, Godaime-sama. I'll report to you first thing in the morning." She just nodded </p><p><em>I need to go to Kakashi!</em> she said in her thoughts but Neji and Hinata are waiting for her outside the Hokage tower</p><p>"Neji, Hinata. Do you need something from me?" she said but the kids are not even talking. Her forehead creased, are they anxious?</p><p>"Is there a problem? Can I do something to help you?" she asked again and to her surprise Neji and Hinata bowed to her.</p><p>"O-oi! What are you doing people are looking!" She tried to rise up Neji and Hinata but they are stubborn as hell</p><p>"Oi! do not bow down you're Hyugas for goodness sake both of you are shocking me!" she pleaded</p><p>"Please be our Master, Satomi sensei!" Satomi was taken aback of Neji's plead. </p><p>
  <em>Did I hear it right? Me? Uchiha Satomi to teach a Hyuga?</em>
</p><p>"A-are you sure about that? I'm an Uchiha."</p><p>"F-father approved... Satomi sensei..." Hinata said softly. It was actually her first time talking to her.</p><p>"Please help us with our Taijutsu!" Neji bowed lower causing Satomi to panic</p><p>"O-oi! Don't bow people think I'm being hard on you!!!" Neji and Hinata finally looked up to Satomi, she crossed her arms.</p><p>"Are you sure about me? I'm no softie when training." she warned. Neji smirked and Hinata got a bit scared</p><p>"We're ready, Satomi sensei." Satomi smirked as she tapped the two kid's head.</p><p>"Well then I'll see you the other day. Get yourselves ready or you might just regret asking me to be your master." She finally said as she walked past the cousins.</p><p>
  <em>I'll move forward too, Sasuke. I'll get stronger and I'll take you back. I promise you that.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank everyone for reading until chapter 26 of my part 1 💖 Your comments have inspired me to update every two days. Thank you for your time and effort to read.😭💖</p><p>PART 2 OF IT STARTED WITH A KISS- NARUTO SHIPPUDEN TIMELINE COMING UP </p><p>Loves,<br/>g_moonlight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>